The Death Of An Angel
by Manoa
Summary: Harry a fui Poudlard, rongé par la culpabilité. Dans son errance, il rencontre une jeune Française qui s'avère posséder des pouvoirs étranges. Se peut il que leurs destins soient liés ? HP OC DM
1. Prologue

Oyé oyé  
Voilà ma nouvelle fic, Harry/OC/Draco mais pas de slash, mind you, c'est pas mon truc. En général je n'aime pas trop les fics avec Harry, je le trouve trop mélodramatique et un peu trop gentillet... Je vous assure que ça va changer dans cette fic... Hi hi hi... Et ma perso principale est géniale, elle me ressemble un peu à vrai dire mdr. Enfin vous verrez  
Encore une fois, l'idée m'est venue en rêve... Oui je sais je fais des rêves vraiment bizarres. Pour ceux qui aiment les mangas, il y a un peu d'Angel Sanctuary dans cette fic mais très très peu. Ca viendra plus tard par contre.  
Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'ai tendance à mettre longtemps à poster mes chapitres, mais les 6 premiers de celle-là sont déjà écrits. Autant dire que je suis inspirée.  
Vous avez plus qu'à lire maintenant je pense

**

* * *

**

**The Death Of An Angel**

**Prologue**

* * *

****

Gabrielle regarda le ciel un instant. Un instant fugace. Un bleu éclatant, éblouissant, et un soleil tournesol. Il faisait beau, bien que l'on soit déjà au mois d'octobre. C'était une journée comme toutes les autres : l'ennui, le froid.

Un chien aboya.

Gabrielle soupira. Que donnerait-elle pour échapper à cette vie ingrate ? Depuis son enfance, elle se sentait piégée dans un monde qui ne lui correspondait pas, où la normalité était omniprésente et écrasante. Alors que Gabrielle, elle, rêvait. Elle rêvait comme une enfant qui ne veut pas grandir, de magie, de ténèbres, du Bien, du Mal. Tout serait tellement plus facile si la magie pouvait exister. Enfin, elle aurait pu comprendre pourquoi son cœur brûlait, restreint et enfermé dans ce corps inutile.

Le bonhomme passa au vert, le moment de félicité et de mélancolie était fini. Les bruits de la ville atteignirent à nouveau ses oreilles. Ce bruit assourdissant. Des klaxons, une voiture de police, des crissements de pneus. Encore ce chien. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de bruit un dimanche ? C'était complètement inhumain. Elle traversa rapidement les passages cloutés, évitant les personnes qui lui barraient la route à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Elle serra son sac contre elle. Dans des situations comme celle-ci, on n'était jamais à l'abris de voleurs de sac. Ils arrivent en courant, vous arrachent votre bien et repartent aussitôt. Vous n'avez même pas le temps d'apercevoir leur visage, ils sont déjà cachés par la foule. Vous avez beau crier, personne ne vous entend. Et puis, de toutes façons, les gens se foutent de savoir qu'on vous a volé quelque chose. Ça arrive à tout le monde...

Gabrielle s'accorda un sourire. _Putain de terre..._ Un homme la regarda bizarrement en passant à côté d'elle. C'est vrai qu'une fille qui rigole toute seule, ce n'est pas autorisé. On n'a même plus le droit de rire dans cette ville. La jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'était trompée de chemin.

Revenant en arrière, elle entendit le même chien aboyer. Son aboiement surpassait les bruits habituels. Mais personne ne semblait rien remarquer. Elle haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'occuper d'un chien errant, qui d'ailleurs n'était peut-être qu'un chien pas content d'être délaissé par son maître.

Enfin, elle aperçut les grilles du parc du Luxembourg. Son havre de paix. Sans compter la centaine de personnes qui traînait également là le dimanche bien sûr. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts vraiment, entre les couples dégoulinants de tendresse, les vieillards dégoulinants de vieillesse et les gamins dégoulinants tout court. Soupir.

Gabrielle rejoignit son coin favori. Un petit banc en bois à moitié en ruines et à moitié envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Mais il avait l'avantage indéniable de ne jamais être occupé, chose rare dans un parc aussi célèbre que le Luxembourg. Elle aurait bien aimé un endroit plus calme seulement elle habitait dans un des quartiers de Paris les plus vivants et c'était vraiment le coin le _plus _calme.

S'asseyant avec contentement sur son banc, elle observa les passants. Son jeu favori. Un couple passait justement devant elle, traînant derrière eux une fillette de dix ans surexcitée. Elle les plaignait. La petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds hurlait qu'elle voulait une glace au chocolat, le rouge lui montait aux joues et elle serrait ses petits poings comme emprise d'une rage terrible. Le père leva les yeux au ciel et fit semblant de ne rien entendre tandis que la femme la sermonna fermement et jetait des regards courroucés à son mari pour son manque d'implication dans l'éducation de leur fille. Gabrielle éteignit le son et ferma les yeux.

Une douce brise venait lui caresser le visage, comme la caresse que sa mère faisait avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille bien sûr. Mais elle se souvenait toujours de ces doigts fins sur sa chair tendre, de ce parfum de vanille que sa mère semblait toujours porter sur elle et de sa voix claire. Ce n'était qu'une idéalisation de la figure maternelle, elle le savait, mais cela la rassurait souvent dans ce monde sans tendresse.

Un chien aboya.

Gabrielle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ce bruit était étrangement proche. Et en effet, un petit chiot noir se tenait assis à ses pieds. Il était minuscule, de deux mois tout au plus, et ses yeux ébène la fixaient avec une intelligence dérangeante. Immobile, seule sa queue qui remuait à toute allure traduisait sa joie et son impatience. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, Gabrielle tendit la main vers son museau humide. Une petite langue rose et râpeuse vint lui lécher le bout des doigts. Elle sourit et regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir la mère du petit qui avait aboyé. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque chien.

Le chiot délaissa ses doigts et attrapa la manche de la jeune fille entre ses dents. Il n'avait presque aucune force mais à cette vue, Gabrielle éclata d'un rire joyeux. Heureusement que les animaux étaient là pour la sortir du désespoir où la plongeait la nature humaine. Cédant au caprice du chiot, qui voulait absolument l'amener avec lui, sûrement pour retrouver sa mère, elle se leva.

Aussitôt le chiot jappât et sautilla sur place. Il tourna sur lui-même si rapidement qu'il s'emmêla les pattes et tomba sur le sol. Il se releva sans tarder et bondit en avant, non sans pousser un gémissement heureux. Intriguée par son comportement, la jeune fille le suivit dans sa course folle. Le chiot n'était pas très rapide mais il faisait souvent attention à se retourner pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait bien.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin un peu plus éloigné du parc, où il n'y avait presque personne. A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme. Un clochard emmitouflé des pieds à la tête, adossé à un arbre. Il avait l'air de dormir... ou de mourir. Le chiot accourra vers lui sans aucune peur. L'homme se réveilla et tendit une main étrangement propre vers l'animal. Comme avec elle, le chiot lui lécha les doigts avec avidité. Gabrielle ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il portait une lourde capuche mais elle savait qu'il était en train de sourire.

Puis le chiot, content de son effet, retourna vers elle et jappât pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Gabrielle se baissa et obtempéra. Personne ne pouvait résister à un chiot aussi mignon. Quand elle se releva, son regard croisa celui du clochard. Elle fut envahie par un océan vert. Éclatants de lumière, ses yeux étaient couleur des feuilles d'été, couleur de l'agate. Ses yeux étaient inimaginables. Ils venaient littéralement d'une autre planète. Elle retint son souffle.

Après avoir chassé ces idées enfantines, elle l'observa un peu mieux. Elle qui croyait avoir à faire un homme âgé un peu porté sur la bouteille, elle se trouvait en face du plus beau garçon qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. A part ses yeux verts, il avait un visage fin qui dégageait une certaine noblesse naturelle. Son nez droit surmontait une bouche riche mais sévère. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs s'échappaient de sa capuche et retombaient avec grâce sur son large front. Malgré son air sombre, il était d'une beauté quasi angélique.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Gabrielle déclara avec un sourire :

"Bonjour."

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder fixement, le visage impassible.

"Je vois que ce petit chiot aime embêter les gens." Continua-t-elle en espérant qu'il mette fin à son supplice. "J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas dérangé."

"Il ne me gêne pas."

Sa voix était grave et rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, ce qui compte tenu de son état n'était pas tout à fait étonnant.

"Ah... bien. Tant mieux alors." Parvient-elle à dire, sans parvenir à cacher sa nervosité.

Quelque chose à propos de cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce ce regard qui semblait percer son âme ou bien le fait qu'elle se trouvait complètement seule avec lui, mais elle détourna ses yeux en tremblant. Elle avait peur, un horrible pressentiment venait de s'emparer d'elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, non, c'était autre chose. Comme si elle venait de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin dont elle ne sortirait jamais.

"Je... Je vais vous laisser, je crois. J'ai du travail à faire."

Elle lui lança un sourire hésitant. Il ne fit pas un geste.

Soudain, un terrible coup de vent souleva les feuilles d'automne et les fit virevolter autour d'eux. L'homme se leva brusquement, sa capuche tomba en arrière.

"Allez-vous en." Dit-il.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" Demanda Lilith, outragée.

"Fuyez !" Hurla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par la colère.

Paralysée, elle le regarda sans comprendre. Trois bruits distincts se firent entendre derrière elle, semblables à un "pop" sonore. Elle se retourna et aperçut trois hommes habillés d'une longue robe noire à capuche. Leurs visages étaient cachés par un masque représentant une tête de mort. Ils tenaient des morceaux de bois dans la main. Les agitant et murmurant des mots incompréhensibles, une lumière argentée jaillit des trois morceaux et vint former un immense dôme, les encerclant.

Gabrielle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible. _Impossible_. Après toutes ces années où elle avait rêvé de magie, cette situation lui apparaissait plus comme un rêve que comme la réalité. Une voix la sortit de sa rêverie.

"Seulement trois ? Je vais finir par être vexé..." Commenta le clochard d'un ton acide. "Voldy me sous-estimera toujours."

Gabrielle le regarda, mais il n'avait plus rien d'un clochard. Il avait retiré son énorme manteau, révélant un large jean et un sweater noir. Lui aussi possédait cet étrange morceau de bois, il le tenait devant lui comme une épée. Ses cheveux hirsutes encadraient son visage menaçant. Si Gabrielle l'avait comparé à un ange tout à l'heure, elle revint aussitôt sur ses mots. Cet homme-là ressemblait au diable incarné, ses yeux verts étaient obscurcis par la fureur et son corps tendu le rendait aussi imposant qu'une colonne de flamme.

Un des trois hommes se mit à rire de façon grinçante.

"Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à t'enfuir comme un lâche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'accorderait peut-être un peu plus de crédit." Dit-il.

"Pour qu'il puisse me localiser ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile. Je sais que tant que je bouge, il ne peut pas deviner ma position." Répondit le "clochard".

"On se demande où est passé le courage des Gryffondors. De mon temps, ils ne s'enfuyaient pas la queue entre les jambes, quels que soient les dangers." Dit un des autres hommes.

"Alors ils étaient complètement stupides."

L'homme éclata de rire et dit :

"Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord. Mais nous allons quand même être dans l'obligation de te ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Sur ces mots, le clochard s'adressa à elle.

"Toi la fille, mets-toi sur le côté puisque tu n'as pas eu la présence d'esprit de t'enfuir quand je te l'ai demandé."

Gabrielle siffla entre ses dents :

"Je n'obéis jamais aux ordres."

"Eh bien ça te servira de leçon. Écarte-toi maintenant."

Gabrielle fit ce qu'il dit non sans lui jeter un regard de mépris. Elle s'approcha du dôme argenté et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer à travers. Ils étaient tous les deux pris au piège dans ce dôme. La jeune fille soupira, ce genre de choses lui arrivait tout le temps. D'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas elle qui avait prié pour avoir un peu plus de piment dans sa vie ?

Le clochard, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui trouver d'autres noms, agita son morceau de bois et un rayon rouge sortit de l'extrémité, touchant un des hommes de plein fouet. L'homme tomba sur le sol, il avait l'air mort. Gabrielle retint la bile qui menaçait de monter. Elle arracha son regard de l'homme tombé et regarda la combat qui se déroulait devant elle. Les deux autres, sans se préoccuper du sort du troisième, étaient occupés à lancer des rayons de toutes les couleurs vers le clochard, qui les évitait avec une dextérité hors du commun.

Mais un rayon noir finit par le toucher au ventre, il se plia en deux, le visage tordu de douleur. Aussitôt un deuxième rayon vint le toucher un peu plus haut. Sans attendre, le garçon agita à nouveau sa baguette et une sorte d'aura rouge l'entoura. Les rayons des hommes masqués ricochèrent dessus. Gabrielle en évita un de justesse. Le clochard semblait reprendre son souffle, il se tenait le ventre. Il eut une sorte de spasme et cracha du sang. S'essuyant rapidement, il laissa son morceau de bois, ou sa baguette comme Gabrielle avait cru comprendre, sur le sol.

Intriguée, Gabrielle le regarda fermer les yeux et faire des signes bizarres avec ses mains. L'aura rouge qui était autour de lui disparut et se concentra autour de ses mains, formant une sorte de boule de feu. Il la lança aussitôt sur un homme qui s'enflamma en criant. Le seul qui restait fit un geste de sa baguette et de l'eau surgit de nulle part pour éteindre l'homme en feu.

"Ainsi tu fais de la magie sans baguette." Fit remarquer l'homme. "Intéressant."

Le clochard ne répondit pas. Il avait encore les yeux fermés et murmurait. Une sorte d'épée apparut devant lui. Longue d'au moins deux mètres et épaisse, l'épée était entièrement noire et des inscriptions rouges l'ornaient. Elle était magnifique, mais dans un sens effrayant et captivant à la fois. Le clochard prit l'épée dans sa main et chargea la troisième tête de mort, le deuxième étant tombé par terre, sûrement évanoui. L'homme recula face à l'assaut, tendant sa baguette devant lui et lançant un autre rayon noir.

Mais le clochard coupa le rayon en deux avec son épée. Il s'approcha du troisième à une vitesse phénoménale. Gabrielle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc et sûre de voir un homme se faire transpercer en deux. Mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le clochard était debout, les yeux brillants d'un éclat rouge, et à ses pieds se tenait le troisième homme, encore intact mais visiblement mal en point. Le dôme argenté se dissipa autour d'eux.

Puis le clochard se tourna vers elle, se rendant compte de sa présence. Gabrielle frissonna devant ce regard dément. Mais en la voyant, la folie disparut un peu et il parut reprendre ses esprits. Il se dirigea vers elle, l'épée encore à la main. Gabrielle voulait reculer, s'enfuir, mais elle était complètement paralysée par ce regard vert. Sans la lâcher du regard, le garçon fit disparaître son épée dans un nuage de fumée noire et tendit la main vers sa baguette. Celle-ci glissa sur le sol, comme mue d'une force invisible et vint rejoindre son maître.

Il n'était plus qu'à deux pas d'elle. Gabrielle baissa les yeux, terrorisée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que le chiot qu'elle tenait dans ses bras tout à l'heure avait disparu. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car le garçon lui toucha le bras. Aussitôt, elle sentit une force l'arracher du sol. C'était très étrange et désagréable, comme si elle était compressée de tous côtés. Mais le pire était l'endroit où la touchait le garçon, qui semblait brûler sous ses doigts.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sans se rendre compte qu'elle les avait fermés. Ils étaient dans une autre partie du parc, non loin de l'entrée, mais cachés des passants. La pression et la brûlure avaient disparu. Elle regarda le garçon, étendu contre un arbre et soufflant difficilement. De près, Gabrielle put voir la gravité de ses blessures : la peau était méchamment brûlée et des veines violettes se propageaient autour de la plaie.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle stupidement.

Le garçon la regarda avec un air sarcastique, sans répondre. Gabrielle réfléchit, bien que ce garçon soit complètement dérangé, antipathique et dangereux, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser pourrir ici avec ces blessures, vu qui lui avait sauvé la vie... d'une certaine manière. Prenant rapidement une décision, elle lui dit :

"Bon, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Tu vas venir chez moi pour soigner tout ça."

"Quoi ?" Cette fois-ci, il avait l'air vraiment surpris.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser ici dans cet état. Je t'emmène chez moi." Insista-t-elle.

"Pas question."

"Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre."

Elle s'accorda un sourire ironique. Puis elle enleva son blouson et le lui passa. Il le mit, résigné et visiblement trop mal en point pour répliquer. Gabrielle lui tendit la main, il la prit et la jeune fille fut étonnée de voir à quel point elle était chaude et douce. Ils se levèrent et le garçon prit appui sur elle.

"Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?" Finit-elle par demander alors qu'ils marchaient.

"Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter."

* * *

Court chapitre, mais comme son nom l'indique, ce n'est qu'un prologue.  
Lâchez les coms  
Groses bises à tous !  
Manoa


	2. Chapter 1 : Wounds

Hello !  
Chapitre 1 donc... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je poste le chapitre suivant d'une de mes fics aussi rapidement lol. Profitez-en ! Sinon, un peu dég pour le peu de reviews... Oui je sais ce n'est pas tout mais tout de même, ca fait plaisir lol. J'apprécie cependant celles que l'on m'a mises, elles sont toutes assez longues et super intéressantes.  
Chapitre 1 donc... Ne vous inquiétez pas l'action arrive peu à peu, je vous repose après l'attaque du parc du Luxembourg . Ici, une petite incursion dans la vie de Gabrielle.  
Manoa

**

* * *

**

**The Death Of An Angel**

**Chapitre 1 : Wounds**

* * *

"Par ici." Dit-elle, exaspérée.

Harry était en train d'admirer l'appartement de ses parents et restait planté au milieu du salon, les yeux grands ouverts. Gabrielle aurait trouvé cela drôle s'il n'avait pas été grièvement blessé. Il détourna les yeux de la statue grecque qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon et la suivit dans la salle de bain. Il retint sa surprise en voyant l'immense baignoire en marbre blanc et le luxe des produits de beauté. Gabrielle savait que ses parents étaient très riches mais elle n'aimait pas tellement qu'on le lui rappelle.

"Enlève ton sweater." Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il était beaucoup plus obéissant tout à coup et sa mauvaise humeur de tout à l'heure semblait avoir disparu. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la douleur. Il enleva ses vêtements et cette fois-ci, c'est Gabrielle qui retint sa surprise. En plus d'être extrêmement mignon, ce garçon était _parfaitement _bâti. Ni trop musclé, ni trop mince. Parfait. Gabrielle s'en serait léché les babines si cela n'aurait pas fait un peu stupide. Elle essaya de concentrer ses pensées autre part que sur ses magnifiques abdomens et prit un désinfectant et du coton dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Elle nettoya la plaie, retenant son propre dégoût. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la fibre infirmière. Harry tremblait un peu sous ses doigts, sûrement sous le coup de la douleur. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle lui mit une compresse et la maintint avec des bouts de sparadrap. Puis elle fit le même traitement à l'autre. Finalement, elle lui demanda :

''Pourquoi ces mecs en avaient après toi ?"

Il la regarda bizarrement et finit par dire :

"C'est compliqué."

"T'es pas du genre bavard toi ! Je te signale que je t'ai invité chez moi et que je t'ai soigné, tu pourrais au moins me mettre au courant de la situation. C'est pas tous les jours que je vois de la magie moi..."

_A part dans mes rêves,_ pensa-t-elle.

"Je... Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je dis au premier venu."

"Le premier venu ?" S'indigna-t-elle. "Je te signale que je suis en train de te sauver la vie ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de me dire pourquoi."

Il eut un sourire sarcastique, ce qui semblait lui arriver très souvent quand quelque chose l'amusait.

"Et j'ai sauvé la tienne, on est quitte." Répliqua-t-il.

"Ah oui ? D'après moi, tu essayais juste de sauver la tienne."

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de s'indigner.

"Quoi ? Je t'ai dit de fuir, et après je t'ai dit de t'écarter du combat. Sans moi, ils t'auraient tuée en une seconde chrono."

"Sans toi, ils n'auraient pas été là du tout !" Rétorqua-t-elle.

_Na !_

Il resta silencieux. Visiblement, elle avait touché un point sensible. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle posa délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras et se pencha vers lui.

"Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé. C'est vrai que tes affaires ne regardent que toi."

Harry plongea son regard vert dans celui doré de la jeune fille. Étonné, il observa ses yeux couleur de sable. Il avait cru que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient d'un marron joli, mais un peu banal. De près, il pouvait voir les fines rayures jaunes de son iris et les milliers de paillettes qui semblaient y briller. Ce qui, il y a une seconde, ressemblait à de l'eau calme était maintenant semblable à une tempête de poussière d'or. Il se laissa emporter par ce mouvement trouble, sans remarquer que la peau de son avant-bras scintillait sous les doigts de Gabrielle.

Elle aussi semblait captivée par la profondeur mais aussi le vide qui résidaient dans le vert pourtant si beau des yeux d'Harry. Il avait les yeux de celui qui en a trop vu trop tôt. Tout à coup, elle eut peur de savoir qui le poursuivait car elle était sûre que cette personne devait être terrible pour causer une telle peine à un si jeune garçon, car il avait bien l'air de n'avoir pas plus de dix-sept ans.

Mais Harry, comme pris d'une confiance soudaine, et peut-être était-ce dû à la chaleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant, finit par lui expliquer calmement :

"Lorsque j'étais enfant, une prophétie a été faite sur moi, comme quoi j'étais le seul capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sorcier de magie noire qui répand la terreur autour de lui depuis des années. Mes parents se sont cachés mais un de leur plus proche ami les a trahis et Voldemort, le mage noir, les a tués. Pourtant, lorsqu'il a voulu me faire subir le même sort, sa puissance s'est retournée contre lui et il est devenu mi-homme mi-ombre, car il porte trop l'empreinte des ténèbres pour mourir complètement. Il m'a laissé une cicatrice en souvenir."

Harry releva sa frange et elle put voir sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il prit une inspiration, comme si la suite allait être encore plus pénible. Et elle l'était... La main de Gabrielle n'avait pas bougé et, étrangement, il avait l'impression, par ce simple contact, de ressentir toute la compassion, mais aussi la peur, qui se miroitait sur son visage. Il continua :

"J'ai été obligé de vivre chez mes seuls parents encore en vie, des Moldus, c'est à dire des personnes n'ayant pas de magie." Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard perplexe de Gabrielle. "Je ne connaissais ni mes origines ni mes pouvoirs, jusqu'à ma onzième année où un demi géant vint m'apprendre mon histoire et que j'étais convié à rejoindre l'école de magie Poudlard."

Il sourit en se remémorant cela. Contrairement à ses autres sourires, celui-ci illuminait son visage tout entier. Soudain, ses yeux semblaient vivants, les rides de fatigue avaient disparu et à nouveau, il était ce petit garçon de onze ans. Puis aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, le sourire s'éteignit.

"J'ai vite compris, malgré les amis formidables que je me suis faits dans cette école, que je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas sans les mettre en danger. Enfin, vite compris... Cela m'a tout de même pris six ans avant de le réaliser... et..."

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda Gabrielle, qui avait préféré rester silencieuse jusque là.

"Je préfère ne pas en parler... C'est encore... trop récent."

Comprenant que ces derniers mots étaient bien plus douloureux que les précédents, la jeune fille acquiesça.

"Je comprends. Je te suis déjà reconnaissante d'avoir partagé tout cela avec moi."

Harry la remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui dire qu'elle était désolée ou de montrer de la pitié. Il avait eu assez de pitié et de regards désolés pour toute sa vie.

Finalement, Gabrielle lâcha son bras et sourit brusquement.

"Ça te dit de rester un petit bout de temps chez moi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Pardon ?" Demanda Harry, complètement sonné.

"Bah oui, je ne vois pas souvent de magiciens si tu veux tout savoir et j'ai toujours adoré la magie ! Si tu reste, je pourrais essayer de la comprendre un peu mieux."

"Mais..." Commença le jeune homme.

"Et puis..." Dit-elle, un peu timide. "Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser déambuler dans la rue avec des blessures pareilles. Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas aller dans un hôpital, avec ces histoires d'identité et tout ça, mais il te faut quelqu'un pour te soigner."

"Je peux me soigner tout seul." Mentit Harry.

"Si tu le pouvais, tu l'aurais déjà fait."

_Touché_.

"Bref... De toutes façons, c'est hors de question. Si je reste au même endroit, Voldemort me trouvera."

"Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, il est tellement habitué à te voir bouger tout le temps qu'il ne s'attendra pas à ce que tu reste ici."

"Tu ne comprends pas. Il existe des sorts de localisation. Lors de notre dernier combat, il m'a arraché une mèche de cheveux et depuis, il peut me localiser n'importe où et n'importe quand."

"Je suis sûre qu'il existe des contre sorts, sinon tu ne serais pas capable de te reposer comme tu l'as fait dans le parc."

Harry la regarda bizarrement, impressionné.

"Tu es sûre de ne pas être une sorcière ?" Demanda-t-il.

Gabrielle sourit, visiblement flattée.

"Peut-être dans une autre vie..." Répondit-elle avec un air mystique, qui lui rappelait tellement Mme Trelawney que Harry eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

"C'est vrai qu'il existe un contre sort," Finit-il par dire après avoir retrouvé son sérieux. "Mais il demande beaucoup d'énergie et ne dure que trois jours. C'est pourquoi j'attends généralement que Voldemort envoie ses Mangemorts avant de m'éclipser."

"Mais tu n'avais pas l'air épuisé tout à l'heure quand tu as combattu ces... M-Mangemorts."

"Heureusement pour moi, Voldemort a d'autres plans que celui de me tuer. Et le nombre de mes cheveux qu'il possède est limité, il essaye généralement de me localiser tous les cinq six jours. Alors, une fois le sort de contre localisation dissipé, j'attends et je regagne des forces. Les Mangemorts finissent toujours par arriver et je m'éclipse, pour recommencer le sort, etc."

"Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?"

"Depuis quatre mois."

"Et tout à l'heure, le dôme qu'ils ont créé servait à..."

"A m'empêcher de m'éclipser, oui."

Gabrielle plaça une main devant sa bouche, prenant soudainement conscience de sa bêtise.

"Et si tu n'es pas parti directement, c'est parce que j'étais là !"

Harry hocha la tête, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de reproche sur son visage.

"Alors c'est décidé !" Affirma la jeune fille. "Pour me faire pardonner mon imprudence, tu vas rester trois jours chez moi le temps de te reposer. Comme ça, une fois que le contre sort sera terminé, tu pourras partir et ma famille ne sera pas en danger. C'est un plan parfait et infaillible !"

Harry, sans le vouloir, était gagné par son enthousiasme. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans une vraie maison, dans un vrai lit et pris une véritable douche. Même si des sorts de soin lui permettaient de rester propre, rien ne vaut l'eau qui coule sur votre peau. Et puis il pourrait toujours effacer la mémoire de la jeune fille et de sa famille à la fin...

Une voix lui criait de ne pas rester, qu'il ne serait qu'un danger pour tout le monde. Mais un regard vers Gabrielle et son sourire, confiant et enjoué, balaya toutes ses objections. Elle l'avait dit elle-même, son plan était infaillible...

Se résignant, Harry soupira et lui dit :

"Bien, tu as gagné, je resterai deux jours et demi, pour être sûr que le sort ne se dissipe pas tant que je suis avec toi."

"Génial !"

Et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Un peu gêné devant cet élan d'affection auquel il n'était pas habitué, il tapota son dos nerveusement. Gabrielle parut se rendre également compte de l'intimité de son geste car elle s'écarta en rougissant. Harry baissa les yeux. Pourtant la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille pressé contre le sien lui manquait déjà.

_La solitude me monte au cerveau_, s'admonesta Harry.

"Et tes parents ?"

Le visage de Gabrielle se rembrunit, comme une fleur qui se fane, et elle affirma avec un sourire triste.

"Mes parents ne seront pas un problème."

Harry laissa le sujet s'arrêter là puisqu'elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler.

"Bon, pour fêter ton mini séjour chez moi, tu vas commencer par faire un gros dodo." Dit-elle en imitant une mère gâteuse.

"Dormir ?"

Gabrielle sourit devant le regard enfantin qu'avait Harry à ce moment-là. Elle commençait à connaître ses deux facettes : l'une innocente, l'autre calculatrice.

"Oh oui. Tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. Allez, suis-moi."

Elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et encore une fois, essaya d'ignorer son regard impressionné devant la grandeur et le luxe de la pièce. Le lit était immense et recouvert de peluches de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. Harry sourit intérieurement. Aux murs, étaient accrochés des posters de ses groupes de musique préférés, il reconnut Placebo, Bob Marley et Jeff Buckley mais les autres lui étaient totalement inconnus.

_Sûrement des groupes français. _

Il y avait également des photos de paysages en noir et blanc encadrées et un immense tableau représentant un étalon noir se cabrant. La peinture était magnifique et semblait presque aussi réelle qu'une photo. Harry regarda la signature en bas à droite de l'oeuvre et reconnut le nom de Gabrielle. Il siffla.

"C'est toi qui as peint ce tableau ?"

Gabrielle, qui était en train de réfléchir à une solution pour trouver un lit à Harry, se retourna vers lui et acquiesça.

"Oui, c'est mon cheval. Il s'appelle Cory. Il est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle regarda la peinture, presque amoureusement.

"La peinture aussi."

Gabrielle rougit et le remercia. Puis elle lui fit remarquer qu'il allait devoir l'aider à déplacer le matelas de sa grande soeur, partie aux États-Unis, jusque dans sa chambre. Elle expliqua :

"Vanessa ne supporterait pas qu'un garçon qu'elle ne connaît pas dorme dans sa chambre sans sa permission. Et toutes les chambres sont prises, vu que mon grand frère est là, ainsi que ma grand-mère, venue d'Italie."

"Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ce week-end ?"

"Ils sont partis dans notre maison de campagne en Suisse." Soupira la jeune fille. "Je ne les ai pas accompagnés parce que j'avais du travail à faire et que je dois m'occuper de mon cheval. Mais ils reviendront ce soir."

"Ta famille est-elle à ce point éparpillée dans le monde ?"

"Et encore, ce n'est que ma famille proche dont on parle. J'ai un oncle qui vit en Afrique, un cousin qui travaille en Corée du Sud, et ça n'en finit pas."

Harry ne put qu'observer la tristesse qui semblait émaner du visage de la jeune fille. Et cette tristesse n'était pas sans rappeler sa propre solitude. Elle aussi semblait ne pas avoir de famille sur laquelle elle pouvait vraiment compter. Puis, elle finit par sourire de nouveau et d'un ton faussement joyeux, elle déclara :

"Bon allons chercher ce matelas."

Ce qu'ils firent, puis Gabrielle lui prêta des draps et une serviette pour qu'il puisse se laver. Ensuite, elle partit dans le salon et s'installa sur un canapé pour faire ses devoirs.

Seul, Harry rentra une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain et enleva ses vêtements à moitié sales. Tout en se déshabillant, le jeune homme pensa à sa situation si inattendue et à cette jeune fille étrange qui l'avait accueilli chez elle sans aucun complexe, malgré le fait qu'il soit un étranger.

Gabrielle en elle-même était vraiment extraordinaire. A première vue, elle lui avait paru inintéressante et banale, mais en la regardant de plus près, elle était vraiment très belle. Elle avait des cheveux d'un châtain presque doré, comme ses yeux, et sa silhouette était très fine. De plus, sa bonté de cœur, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air de mener une vie facile, était impressionnante. En somme, elle était... _étonnante._

_La solitude commence _vraiment_ à te donner des pensées bizarres mon vieux._

Il regarda les compresses qui protégeaient ses deux blessures et décida de les enlever pour se laver. Aussitôt, il retint un cri de surprise. Ses brûlures avaient complètement disparu ! Il tâta sa peau mais ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Abasourdi, il réfléchit et conclut que ce devait sûrement être une évolution des ses pouvoirs, qui lui permettaient maintenant de guérir automatiquement. Cette pensée le rassura et il pénétra sous la douche. Il n'était plus à une surprise prêt...

* * *

"Père, je vous présente Harry Potter."

M. Delacroix jeta un regard suspicieux vers le jeune garçon, qui avait emprunté des vêtements au grand frère de Gabrielle. Il l'observa un long moment, sans répondre. Bien qu'étant propre et reposé, Harry avait encore l'air fatigué, ce qui ne faisait pas tellement bonne impression sur Philippe Delacroix.

"Que fait-il ici ?" Finit-il par demander.

"Il a quelques problèmes avec sa famille alors je l'ai invité à rester à la maison quelques jours. J'ai pensé que cela ne vous dérangerait pas étant donné que mère et vous partez en voyage d'affaire." Argumenta Gabrielle, avec un air suppliant dans les yeux.

Son frère Julien lui jeta un regard amusé puis lui et leur grand-mère partagèrent un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

"Philippe mon chéri, si cet enfant a des problèmes, on devrait pouvoir l'héberger un petit bout de temps." Tempéra Anne, leur mère.

Mais M. Delacroix gardait son regard sévère et les sourcils froncés.

"Ça ne me plaît pas de le laisser seul avec notre fille alors que nous ne serons pas là. Je suppose qu'il dort dans ta chambre en plus ?"

"Oui père, j'ai pensé que Vanessa n'aimerait pas que l'on utilise sa chambre en son absence." Répondit Gabrielle.

"Mmm..." Grommela M. Delacroix.

"Si ça peut te rassurer Philippe, je serais là et Julien aussi. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter." Commenta sa grand-mère.

La vieille dame fit un clin d'oeil à sa petite fille avant que M. Delacroix ne se retourne vers elle, visiblement vaincu.

"Bien, qu'il dorme ici... Combien de temps déjà ?"

"Deux jours maximum." Dit Gabrielle.

"Je vous remercie de m'accueillir Monsieur." Finit par dire Harry qui n'avait pas décroché un mot jusque là.

Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie dans la voix de son ami, surtout lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot "Accueillir." Elle espéra que son père n'avait rien remarqué. Mais M. Delacroix se contenta de hocher la tête sévèrement et s'en alla dans son bureau.

Observant sa silhouette qui disparaissait, Harry vit qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec sa fille. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond grisé par l'âge et il était très grand, d'au moins 1m95. Toute sa présence imposait la sévérité, jusqu'à son complet gris. Gabrielle ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère, plus petite et extrêmement jolie. Celle-ci lui adressa d'ailleurs un large sourire et lui demanda :

"Alors dis-moi Harry, que veux-tu manger ce soir ? Puisque tu es l'invité, tu as le droit de décider."

"C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je n'ai pas de goût particulier. Tout ce que vous préparerez sera très bien."

Il fut étonné de voir Mme Delacroix rire doucement.

"Oh mon petit, ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine. Nous avons un cuisinier personnel. Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les fourneaux."

"Ah, je suis désolé."

"Ce garçon me plaît. Il est poli, ce qui est rare à son âge." Fit remarquer La grand-mère.

"Bon je vais demander à Charles de nous préparer un bon repas pour ce soir."

Elle se retira vers la cuisine. Yvonne, la grand-mère, alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon et alluma la télévision. Harry regarda Julien, le frère de Gabrielle, parler avec animation à sa petite sœur. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, si ce n'est que Julien avait les yeux bleus de leur père.

"... Alors il m'a dit que si je continuais ainsi, je pourrais devenir coureur professionnel." L'entendit-il.

"Tu sais bien que "Monsieur" ne te laissera jamais faire." Dit Gabrielle, non sans un sourire.

"Et bien "Monsieur" devra s'y faire ! Bon allez, j'ai du boulot pour demain. Je te laisse avec ton ami petite sœur." Puis il ajouta après réflexion. "Et toi, si jamais tu fais du mal à ma sœur, tu entendras parler de moi !"

Puis il partit vers sa chambre. Gabrielle fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans la sienne, ce qu'il fit. Une fois seuls, il s'assit sur un de ses fauteuils tandis que la jeune fille s'assit sur son lit.

"Ta famille a l'air gentille." Fit-il remarquer.

Gabrielle lui adressa un sourire ironique.

"Vraiment ?"

"Au moins, tu en as une." Dit Harry, un peu amèrement.

Le sourire de Gabrielle disparut mais elle lui jeta un regard triste. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle lui rappelait vraiment sa propre solitude.

"Je sais que tu as perdu tes parents très jeune, et c'était probablement des gens très bien. Ma famille est différente. Tu ne les as vu que cinq minutes, tu ne peux pas comprendre."

"Alors dis-moi. Je t'ai bien raconté ma vie moi."

Gabrielle soupira. Elle n'y échapperait pas...

"Commençons par le cas le plus grave, ma sœur."

"J'aurais plutôt dit ton père..." Répliqua Harry en souriant.

"Je t'assure que c'est presque le moins pire. Lui au moins, tu comprends tout de suite qu'il a un problème, celui de ne pas avoir de cœur. Je crois que c'est à cause de son travail, il dirige une firme multinationale et c'est très stressant. Bref, ma sœur est une petite peste gâtée par mes parents depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle passe son temps à acheter des vêtements ultra chers et à faire la fête. Si tu crois qu'elle est partie à Los Angeles pour faire des études, tu as tout faux, elle est partie s'éclater grâce à l'argent de nos parents. Elle ne nous donne quasiment plus de nouvelles, et la dernière fois qu'on l'a eu au téléphone, c'était pour nous dire qu'elle voulait s'acheter une voiture de sport !"

"Voilà qui dresse un tableau assez sympathique..."

"En effet, et ce n'est qu'une infime partie des conneries qu'elle a pu faire."

"En tout cas, les autres membres de ta famille ont l'air cool."

"C'est bien là le problème. Ils _ont l'air_. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont antipathiques, loin de là. Mais ils ont chacun leur comportement. Ma mère ne sait absolument pas éduquer ses enfants ni s'occuper de la maison. Tout ce qu'elle connaît c'est la mode, elle était mannequin pour des magazines féminins. Le seul moment où elle s'est occupée de moi c'était quand j'étais enfant, parce que j'étais une sorte de poupée vivante et qu'elle pouvait s'amuser à m'habiller. Ma grand-mère est très gentille les moments où elle ne perd pas la tête, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que mon père la garde près de nous, et où elle ne regarde pas la télévision. Dans ces moments-là, on n'existe plus."

"Et ton frère ?" Demanda Harry.

Gabrielle sourit, un peu plus chaudement cette fois.

"Mon frère est le seul qui me donne encore une raison de vivre, avec Cory et Clémence, ma meilleure amie. Mais il est tellement obnubilé par les voitures de course qu'il oublie souvent que j'étouffe dans cette famille. Malgré tout, il est adorable et c'est le seul à s'être occupé de moi toutes ces années."

Harry la fixa avec intensité. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'une fille apparemment aussi généreuse et enjouée que Gabrielle pouvait avoir une vie si dure, ni que ces gens chez qui il était ne correspondaient pas du tout à la première apparence qu'il s'en était fait. La jeune fille lui rendit son regard mais curieusement, elle paraissait presque soulagée.

"Je suis contente d'avoir pu te dire tout ça. Je sais qu'on se connaît à peine. A vrai dire, on ne connaît que depuis quelques heures, mais ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler. Même si je dois avouer que ton histoire à toi est carrément plus incroyable."

"Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de parler un peu. Cela fait quatre mois que je n'ai plus aucun rapport humain, je commence à me rendre compte à quel point ça me manque."

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Puis une voix les fit sursauter. Julien venait d'apparaître à la porte et les informa qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Ils se levèrent et vinrent rejoindre le reste de la famille, déjà attablé. Harry retint sa surprise devant la présentation digne des plus grands restaurants. Les verres étaient en cristal, les couverts en argent et deux serviteurs étaient debout au fond de la pièce, guettant le moindre ordre.

En jetant un coup d'oeil à Gabrielle, il vit qu'elle guettait sa réaction et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle leva les yeux au ciel pour traduire son irritation devant tant de superficialité.

La conversation du dîner tourna essentiellement autour du travail de M. Delacroix et des trouvailles de sa femme en matière de décoration. Finalement, M. Delacroix se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

"J'ai téléphoné au directeur de l'école de Gabrielle pour lui demander que tu puisses assister aux cours demain et après-demain. C'est un ami à moi donc il n'y a pas eu de problèmes. J'ai pensé que tu t'ennuierais à rester tout seul ici."

Harry le regarda un instant, un peu étonné devant cet excès de gentillesse. Mais il répondit poliment :

"Merci Monsieur."

Le sujet dériva rapidement sur Vanessa et sa nouvelle obsession. Anne était pour lui acheter cette voiture tandis que Philippe trouvait cela complètement irresponsable. Harry se vit approuver intérieurement plusieurs fois le père de Gabrielle. Malgré sa sévérité évidente, l'homme avait les pieds sur terre et paraissait le seul à avoir le sens des responsabilités dans la famille.

Le repas arriva à sa fin et après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde, les deux adolescents retournèrent dans la chambre de Gabrielle. Celle-ci partit se changer dans sa penderie, qui était par ailleurs de dimensions inimaginables, tandis qu'Harry enfilait un vieux T-shirt et un large caleçon gris, appartenant à Julien. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Gabrielle lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la penderie, car elle portait un pyjama en soie blanche qui ne cachait pas grand chose...

Elle éteignit la lumière et ils s'endormirent sans dire un mot, un peu gênés maintenant qu'ils étaient tous seuls dans une même pièce, le soir...

* * *

_Harry s'assit sur l'herbe et contempla le lac. Cette vision de sérénité le comblait comme aucune chose ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Il plongea une main dans l'eau calme et remarqua que celle-ci était dorée. Étonné, il regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas comme dans ses rêves habituels, le paysage, sans avoir changé, était différent._

_L'astre, tout d'abord, était mi-lune argenté mi-soleil doré et éclairait paisiblement le coin où il se trouvait. L'eau elle-même, qu'il avait cru dorée, ne l'était en fait que par le reflet de cette étrange lumière. De plus, les arbres autour de lui, au lieu d'avoir une écorce verte et des feuilles vertes, étaient multicolores, créant ainsi un tableau magnifique de vivacité et de couleur. Il n'y avait pas une brise et le calme était complet. Pas un bruit._

_Et soudain, un chien aboya._

_Il se retourna. Mais il n'y avait pas de chien. A la place se trouvait Gabrielle. Enfin... C'était elle sans être tout à fait elle. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à bretelles et ses cheveux dorés étaient lâchés et atteignaient le sol. Mais le plus impressionnant étaient ses longues et délicates ailes blanches, partant de son dos, à la manière d'un ange. Quand elle s'approcha, Harry en eut la respiration coupée._

_Jamais il n'avait vu pareille grâce et pareille beauté. Gabrielle était _divine. _Ses yeux à paillettes étaient devenus complètement d'or maintenant et elle l'observait d'un regard posé et sûr de soi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres._

"_Ne parle pas. Tu vas gâcher l'enchantement."_

"_Quoi ?" Parvint-il à dire._

_Elle sourit avec tendresse._

"_Cela fait tellement de temps que je te cherche. Je savais que tu me retrouverais mais je commençais à désespérer."_

"_Mais, qui suis-je ?"_

_Son rire cristallin le distrayant un moment._

"_Idiot, tu es toi. Tu es Harry Potter, la Lumière, le Gardien des portes d'Avalon, le Sauveur."_

"_Et toi qui es-tu ?"_

"_Ça c'est un secret." Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement._

"_Mais... Je veux savoir !"_

"_Tout ce que tu dois savoir se trouve déjà devant toi. Il suffit de savoir interpréter les signes."_

"_Quels signes ?"_

"_La vie serait beaucoup moins intéressante si tout t'était livré sur un plateau, tu ne penses pas ?"_

"_Dans mon cas, des gens meurent de mon ignorance."_

"_Il faut parfois des sacrifices pour atteindre la Lumière."_

"_Je refuse ! Personne d'autre ne doit mourir dans cette guerre !"_

"_Tu le dis toi-même, c'est une guerre. Et on ne peut maîtriser une guerre et empêcher qu'il y ait des morts. Rappelle-toi seulement que tu n'es pas la cause de ces morts, seuls ceux qui les ont tués devront rendre leur compte devant le Tribunal."_

"_Je n'ai même pas le droit à un indice ?"_

"_Juste que la Lumière et les Ténèbres ne sont pas ennemis, comme on a tendance à le croire."_

"_Comment ?"_

_Mais il fut coupé par un baiser. "Gabrielle" ou la chose qui utilisait son corps avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement mais avec une passion à peine masquée. Harry ne réagit pas, trop surpris. Mais il sentit déferler en lui un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là. Comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui-même qu'il ignorait avoir perdu jusque là._

_Quand "Gabrielle" s'écarta, le pouvoir disparut et il se sentit étrangement vide._

"_N'oublie pas, Sauveur, la Lumière appelle les Ténèbres et les Ténèbres appellent la Lumière."_

_Le rêve se dissipa._

"MERDE !"

"Hein ? Quoi ?" Demanda Harry, réveillé brusquement par cette voix retentissante.

"Réveille-toi ! On est à la bourre !" Lui cria Gabrielle.

La jeune fille avait déjà sauté du lit, les cheveux complètement emmêlés et le pyjama de travers. Elle se rua hors de la chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant un Harry encore à moitié endormi derrière elle. Il frotta ses yeux, un peu engourdi et ne sachant plus très bien où il était. Un rire à la porte le réveilla complètement. C'était Julien, des vêtements à la main.

"Et c'est comme ça tous les matins..." Il soupira, l'air désespéré. "Pas capable de se lever à l'heure celle-là."

Harry lui adressa un sourire assez incertain.

"Je te les prête." Continua Julien en déposant les vêtements sur le lit.

"Merci."

Julien hocha la tête et ressortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre une douche, Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura "_Assindo_". Enfin propre, il enfila les vêtements de Julien et s'observa dans l'énorme miroir de la chambre de Gabrielle. Il portait un jean gris foncé et des chaussures noires cirées. En haut, Julien avait opté pour une chemise blanche et un pull en cachemire gris. Harry n'avait jamais porté des vêtements aussi "classes" de toute sa vie.

Il entendit un sifflement derrière lui et se retourna. Gabrielle se tenait dans l'embrasure, souriant devant sa nouvelle apparence. Elle-même avait un long jupon marron avec des bottes noires et un pull cache-cœur orange. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille en jean et blouson du jour précédent. Ses cheveux étaient arrangés en un chignon broussailleux et elle portait un très léger maquillage.

"Les vêtements de mon frère te vont bien." Finit-elle par dire.

"Hmm... Toi aussi." Répondit-il, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé dire.

Le sourire de Gabrielle s'élargit.

"Euh, on n'était pas en retard ?" Demanda Harry.

Un air paniqué se peint aussitôt sur le visage de la jeune fille. Un nouveau "Merde !" Retentit dans l'appartement. En quatrième vitesse, Gabrielle avait son sac, son manteau et une pomme, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner. Elle lui en tendit une également ainsi qu'un manteau noir qui avait appartenu à son frère. Il le mit rapidement et ils partirent tous les deux en courrant.

Harry se contenta de suivre Gabrielle à travers les escaliers puis jusqu'au bus, qu'ils attrapèrent de justesse. Le bus était tellement bondé qu'ils pouvaient à peine respirer. La jeune fille, sans le vouloir, tomba à moitié sur Harry lors d'un tournant particulièrement serré. Elle s'écarta aussitôt. Harry essaya d'ignorer la rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues et regarda la route. Mais le trajet, heureusement pour lui, ne durait que quelques minutes.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au lycée de Gabrielle où celle-ci montra sa carte de lycéenne au surveillant et expliqua la situation à propos d'Harry. Le surveillant acquiesça, visiblement au courant. En regardant autour de lui, Harry fut étonné de voir à quel point ce lycée était grand. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien comparé à Poudlard, mais tout de même il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse exister un lycée aussi grand dans une ville aussi urbanisée que Paris. Il y avait plusieurs cours, un petit parc et de nombreux bâtiments, apparemment d'époque.

Et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il dut prendre l'ascenseur ! Ce lycée avait décidément des logements très bien aménagés. Il remarqua que Gabrielle n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de lui ou simplement du stress d'être en retard, mais il la sentait tendue. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

"Salut Gabrielle." Dit une voix derrière eux, alors qu'ils venaient de sortir.

Gabrielle se retourna et Harry ne put s'empêcher de voir le regard exaspéré qu'elle lança à celle qui venait de l'interpeller. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs accompagnée de deux filles. _"Deux clones"_ aurait été plus exact à vrai dire. La même coupe de cheveux, la même veste, les mêmes chaussures. Mais dans des couleurs différentes. Harry retint un rire sarcastique. Ces filles étaient complètement pathétiques. Il se demanda pourquoi elles venaient parler à Gabrielle. Mais la jeune fille avait deviné.

"Salut Laura." Répondit Gabrielle, d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

"Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda-t-elle, et sans attendre la réponse, elle continua. "Et qui est ce garçon qui t'accompagne ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu par ici."

Gabrielle soupira. _Bingo_.

"Je te présente mon cousin Harry. Il vient d'Angleterre."

"Oh !" Le visage de la dite Laura s'éclaira. "How do you do ? My name is Laura."

Elle lui tendit la main. Il ne répondit pas à son geste, se contentant de la regarder avec mépris.

"Je parle très bien français, pas la peine de te faire chier."

Il savait qu'il se montrait impoli et un peu vulgaire mais cette fille lui tapait sur les nerfs. Pourtant Laura ne parut pas saisir son attitude méfiante et continua sur un ton enjoué, coupant la parole à Gabrielle qui s'apprêtait à parler :

"C'est incroyable ! Tu parles super bien. T'as même pas l'accent anglais !"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Gabrielle de le fixer intensément. C'est vrai qu'il parlait anormalement bien français pour quelqu'un qui ne passait pas plus de cinq jours au même endroit. Harry lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "_Je t'expliquerai plus tard._ " Satisfaite, la jeune fille se tourna vers Laura et répondit sèchement.

"Sa mère est française. Maintenant tu nous excuseras, mais on a cours. A plus."

Et ils s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, soulagés d'échapper à la pimbêche.

"Je peux vraiment pas saquer cette fille." Commenta Gabrielle.

"Je partage ton sentiment." Affirma Harry en souriant.

Ils furent de nouveau interrompus par une autre voix.

"GABRIELLE !"

Mais cette fois, Gabrielle affichait un énorme sourire. Harry ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu sourire aussi joyeusement, à part quand elle avait parlé de son cheval Cory.

"Ma morue adorée !"

Une bombe brune vint tomber dans les bras de la jeune fille, faisant semblant de pleurer.

"T'es vraiment pas gentille Gab, tu m'as pas appelé du week-end ! Et moi qui _mourais_ d'envie de te raconter ma soirée de samedi."

Gabrielle éclata de rire et fit reculer son amie aux yeux bleus.

"Mon cousin était là, désolée. Clémence, je te présente Harry. Harry, Clémence."

Clémence se tourna vers lui, l'air tout à fait sérieuse et l'observa pendant un long moment. Harry se sentit rougir devant tant d'intensité. Puis Clémence eut un immense sourire et dit à Gabrielle :

"Beau gosse ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?"

"C'est un cousin lointain." Mentit la jeune fille.

Clémence fit la moue.

"Mouais, je suis sûre que tu voulais le garder pour toi toute seule... Au fait, salut."

Elle tendit une main à Harry qui la serra aussitôt. Cette fille n'avait rien à voir avec Laura, il se dégageait d'elle une aura de joie et de rire qui lui plut tout de suite. Il comprit pourquoi Gabrielle la voyait comme sa plus grande amie. On ne pouvait pas rester triste avec une personne comme ça.

"Salut." Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

La sonnerie retentit.

"Mince, déjà l'heure. Viens Harry, ma classe est par là." Lui dit Gabrielle.

"Vous n'êtes pas dans la même classe ?" Demanda Harry, surpris.

"Non." Ce fut Clémence qui répondit. "Madame préfère la Première _Littéraire_. Je me contente de la ES moi. Allez, à 't à l'heure !"

Elle partit en courant vers sa classe. Gabrielle lui jeta un regard amusé puis s'exclama :

"On se retrouve à la Duchesse ?"

Clémence se retourna et répondit à l'affirmative. Gabrielle et Harry entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

* * *

Voila voilà  
Si ça a l'air assez banal pour l'instant ne vous inquiétez pas, ça chauffe rapidement (Et pas sexuellement petits cochons !) Autre chose, si vous vous posez la question de savoir pourquoi Harry raconte sa vie à Gabrielle, la réponse est dans un autre chapitre alor patience  
J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas mes petites reviews

Réponses aux reviews :

SusyBones: hé hé merci bien et en effet mon harry est super beau et super puissant, le gros cliché quoi... lol je déconne, tout est bien plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, surtout les relations entre les persos dans cette fic... Mais bon tu verras...

sarah : Je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse faire à un auteur, celui d'être différent ! Et ca me fait super plaisir. C'est vrai que cette fic est plutôt originale, surtout le fait de voir Harry avec un personnage qui n'est pas de JK Rowling, mais le Harry que je voyais ne pouvais pas être avec Hermione, Ginny ou même une Serpentard. Le fait d'avoir créé Gabrielle me laisse une liberté de mouvement que je n'aurais pas eu avec un perso normal et j'adore imaginer les vies des persos et comment ils réagissent face à ça. Bon c'est vrai la vie de Gab n'est pas très marrante... Mais là encore, c'est nécessaire à l'histoire

takeo : Merci pour l'écriture, c'est vrai que j'y fais attention. J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire

Bisous tout le monde

Manoa


	3. Chapter 2 : Strange Visitors

Eh oui je ne suis pas morte. Maintenant que le bac est fini ça va être plus facile d'écrire la suite de mes différentes fics donc attendez vous a des updates  
Sinon je suis un peu déçue par le fait que cette fic n'attire pas plus de personne... lol mais c'est mon ego d'auteur qui parle...  
Enfin, ça ne m'empêchera pas de la publier parce que moi je l'ADORE ! Là vous n'avez encore rien vu, l'histoire se complique au fil des chapitres (j'en suis au septième actuellement) et je ne peux plus m'arrêter d'écrire...  
Voila donc la suite, où Gab rencontre enfin le monde des sorciers...**

* * *

**

**The Death Of An Angel**

**Chapitre 2 : Strange Visitors**

* * *

"Alors, dis-moi, comment c'est l'Angleterre ?" Demanda Clémence.

Les trois adolescents étaient assis à la _Duchesse Anne_, un petit restaurant qui vendait des sandwichs de toutes sortes à un prix très raisonnable. Malheureusement, il était rempli à ras bord par d'autres étudiants. Eux-mêmes étaient coincés dans un petit coin du restaurant, avec à peine de place pour manger.

Harry se tourna vers Clémence et répondit :

"Bof, pas très différent à vrai dire, si on exclut la conduite à droite."

"Allez, on me la fait pas à moi ! Je suis sûre que c'est dix fois plus sympa que Paris."

Harry, qui n'était allé à Londres que très rarement, c'est à dire une fois tous les ans pour prendre le train de Poudlard, n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Du coup, sa réponse resta très évasive.

"Je ne sais pas trop, j'habite plutôt dans la banlieue londonienne et c'est un coin très calme et un peu monotone. Rien à voir avec l'empressement des grandes capitales comme Londres ou Paris. Mais je suppose qu'elles sont un peu toutes pareilles."

Clémence hocha la tête, un peu déçue toutefois de ne pas voir sa curiosité satisfaite.

"Au fait Clém, tu viens avec nous voir Cory ce soir ?" Dit Gabrielle pour détourner la conversation. "Je voulais le présenter à Harry."

"Désolée j'ai une dissert' à rendre pour demain. Sur la parole dans _Phèdre._ Super génial quoi..."

Gabrielle sourit avec sympathie.

"Je l'ai déjà fait si tu veux, appelle-moi ce soir et je te donnerai des idées."

"Cool ! Je t'adore ma puce !"

Elle se pencha pour faire un bisou sur la joue de Gabrielle. Celle-ci lui sourit à nouveau.

"Au fait je devais te raconter ma soirée !" S'exclama Clémence avec enthousiasme.

Harry perdit le fil de la conversation tandis que Clémence racontait sa soirée apparemment mémorable. Il observa les deux jeunes filles, préférant garder le silence. Une attitude qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait énormément apprécié ses conversations avec Gabrielle, sur leur vie respective, mais il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise pour parler en public. Il ne l'avait jamais été d'ailleurs...

Gabrielle éclata de rire, visiblement Clémence venait de lui raconter quelque chose d'hilarant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille qui l'avait accueilli chez elle. Son rire dévoilait de jolies dents blanches et deux petites fossettes aux coins des joues. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Gabrielle n'était pas tellement appréciée dans son lycée. Premièrement, parce que son père était ami avec le directeur et que cette situation passait assez mal au niveau des élèves. Et deuxièmement, elle était de nature assez réservée, quand on ne la connaissait pas, et elle n'était pas du genre à aller vers les autres.

Pendant les cours, que Harry et Gabrielle n'avaient pas tellement suivi vu qu'ils étaient au fond et avaient tout le loisir de se parler, elle lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Clémence. Celle-ci était nouvelle et son naturel joyeux et blagueur lui avait tout de suite donné bonne réputation. Un jour, alors que la _Duchesse _était complète et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place, en face de Gabrielle, Clémence s'était mise là.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de parler à Gabrielle, réputée asociale. Les deux filles avaient accroché aussitôt et elles avaient parlé pendant des heures, séchant les cours par la même occasion. Chacune était un complément de l'autre. Clémence apportait le rire, Gabrielle la rêverie. Car la jeune fille était loin d'être sérieuse. Si elle gardait toujours cet air lointain et inapprochable, c'était parce qu'elle rêvait constamment. _"De magie"_ lui avait-elle confié en rougissant. Il avait été très fier de lui avoir fait découvrir cette autre dimension du monde, celle dont elle rêvait sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, Harry avait de moins en moins envie de partir. Il savait que ce n'était pas une question de choix mais d'obligation. Il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre Gabrielle et sa famille en danger. Trop de personnes étaient déjà mortes pour lui et surtout à cause de lui... Il chassa ces pensées moroses. Il devait arrêter de penser à tout ça. C'est pour cela que le jeune homme fuyait. Pour _oublier_... Et le monde de Gabrielle dans lequel il venait d'entrer le faisait sortir de sa solitude. Chose à laquelle il s'était pourtant habitué au cours de quatre mois de fuite incessante.

Harry sentit un picotement dans sa colonne vertébrale. Le sort de contre-localisation commençait à faire son effet sur son corps. Bien qu'habitué à le maintenir continuellement, même durant son sommeil, cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir de fatigue quasi constante.

"... Harry !" Gabrielle l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

"Oui quoi ?"

"T'étais complètement dans la lune. Clémence doit partir, elle rate les cours cet après-midi."

"Mais attention, je ne sèche pas !" Prévint la concernée en souriant. "J'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin."

Gabrielle lui lança un regard sceptique. Clémence lui tapa gentiment sur le bras.

"Attention à comment tu me regardes morue !"

"J'ai rien dit moi !" Se défendit Gabrielle en souriant.

"C'est bien ça le problème. Du coup, j'entends tes pensées..."

"Prétentieuse."

Clémence lui tira la langue de manière peu distinguée et se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire.

"Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry. Occupe-toi bien de cette morue ici présente et ne te laisse pas avoir par ses airs angéliques, au fond c'est une vraie diablesse."

Harry lui accorda un sourire, tandis que Gabrielle protestait. Puis Clémence s'en alla après les avoir salués rapidement. Un silence s'installa entre les deux restants. Puis Gabrielle finit par dire :

"C'est vraiment quelque chose cette fille hein ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et répondit :

"Ce n'est pas la seule."

Il fixa Gabrielle avec intensité. La jeune fille frissonna. Ce regard vert était vraiment incroyable. On ne pouvait vraiment pas rester stoïque devant tant de profondeur. Se sentant rougir, la jeune fille dit :

"Sinon, j'ai un devoir sur table cet après-midi. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'accompagner. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller un peu tout seul."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude."

Gabrielle sortit un peu d'argent et le posa sur la table.

"Ça c'est pour te payer un truc à manger ou un cinéma. Ça fera passer le temps plus vite. Heureusement mon D.S.T. ne dure que deux heures, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre à la sortie de mon bahut à 16 heures d'accord ?"

Harry regarda l'argent du coin de l'oeil.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent tu sais."

"Oh je t'en prie ! Comme tu l'as vu, ce n'est pas l'argent qui me manque, je t'assure que je suis plus que contente de m'en débarrasser."

"Bon ok. Sur quoi porte ton contrôle au fait ?"

"Anglais." Dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle regarda la bague qu'Harry portait au doigt. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué que cette bague était une bague Transaliset permettait de traduire instantanément toutes les langues possibles et inimaginables : du grec ancien au polonais en passant par la langue des sirènes. Quand Gabrielle avait demandé judicieusement comment il avait deviné que Laura, la pimbêche, lui avait parlé en anglais si tout était traduit aussitôt, il avait répondu que c'était une des particularités de cette bague. La bague Transalis avait été créée spécialement pour les négociations internationales et il était considéré comme respectueux de s'efforcer de parler la langue de son interlocuteur, et donc une fonction de la bague permettait de conserver cet effort. Elle ne traduisait que lorsque la personne parlait dans sa propre langue.

"Tu veux que je te la prête ?" Demanda Harry, car la bague marchait également pour l'écriture et la lecture.

"Je suis tentée." Répondit Gabrielle. "Mais je préfère y arriver par mes propres moyens."

Harry acquiesça, comprenant le raisonnement. Gabrielle regarda sa montre et annonça qu'elle devait partir. Elle lui fit la bise, ce à quoi il n'était pas vraiment habitué, et partit précipitamment. C'était apparemment une habitude chez elle d'être en permanence en retard. Le jeune homme se leva, sortit de la salle, et chercha un cinéma pour se distraire. A vrai dire, il était assez enthousiaste, n'étant allé qu'une seule fois au cinéma dans sa vie, c'est à dire avec les Dursley pour aller voir un dessin animé qu'avait choisi Dudley.

"Alors ?"

"Alors ?"

Dirent-ils en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Gabrielle répondit la première.

"Trop facile. Je suis sûre d'avoir au moins 16."

"Et modeste avec ça." Sourit Harry.

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire à la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le jeune garçon faire des blagues. Décidant qu'elle appréciait cette nouvelle facette du mystérieux Harry Potter, elle continua sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

"Et vous, mon cher Monsieur Potter, qu'avez-vous fait de si extraordinaire ?"

"Pour ta gouverne, je suis allé voir un film. _Pirates des Caraïbes _je crois."

"C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils le passaient encore."

"C'était un petit cinéma. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le film. Jack Sparrow surtout. L'acteur est vraiment incroyable."

"Il s'appelle Johny Depp, et ne dis _jamais_ à une fille que tu ne le connais pas, elle t'arracherait les cheveux."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry, sans comprendre.

"Simplement parce que ce gars est l'homme idéal. Il dégage une telle aura de sensualité..."

Le regard de Gabrielle se fit rêveur.

"Quoi ?"

Harry n'y comprenait rien. Le pirate lui avait semblé très étrange, drôle mais bizarre, avec ses manières saccadées et ses propos incompréhensibles. Il ne voyait pas où était la sensualité dans tout ça... Il répéta ces pensées à Gabrielle et fut récompensé par un grand éclat de rire.

"Les femmes aiment les hommes anormaux. Surtout les pirates. Mais on ne va pas débattre là dessus vu que tu n'es pas vraiment une fille, tu ne peux pas comprendre..."

Elle lui accorda un regard mystique à la Trelawney à nouveau. Harry haussa les épaules, non sans sourire.

"Bien." Continua Gabrielle. "Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut avoir le temps de voir mon cheval."

"C'est loin d'ici ?"

"Assez." Répondit la jeune fille tandis qu'ils marchaient. "Il est dans un centre équestre de banlieue. Il n'y a pas vraiment de clubs d'équitation dans Paris. C'est super mais éloigné. On doit prendre le train."

"Ok."

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant tout le trajet. Gabrielle parla un peu de son cheval : c'était un étalon anglo-arabe de six ans. Une race et surtout une condition difficile à maîtriser mais Cory était devenu un amour après de longues années d'entraînement. La jeune fille l'avait vu naître de Moonstar, sa mère, et était tout de suite tombée amoureuse de ce fringant poulain au poil noir. Et bientôt le sentiment fut réciproque car elle s'était occupé de toute son éducation, du coup l'étalon n'obéissait qu'à elle et tolérait à peine les autres personnes du club. Gabrielle avait insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas castré, préférant le caractère entier de son cheval.

Arrivés au club, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le box de Cory. Son nom était affiché sur une petite pancarte décorée au-dessus de la porte. Gabrielle appela son cheval en sifflotant. Aussitôt, un mouvement se fit sentir dans le box et une longue tête noire vint se poster à l'ouverture supérieure de la porte. Gabrielle caressa la tête de son étalon et lui murmura des mots doux. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et dit à Cory :

"Je te présente Harry, un ami à moi."

Le cheval observa le jeune homme avec un air suspicieux puis rabattit les oreilles en arrière quand Harry approcha sa main. Celui-ci la retira aussitôt. Gabrielle rigola.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a rien contre toi. Mais Môssieu est un homme très jaloux, il ne supporte pas bien les autres hommes. Cependant, il ne se permettra jamais de te mordre en ma présence. Rapproche-toi."

Mais Harry n'en avait _pas du tout_ envie, et il avait l'impression que le cheval était d'accord avec lui. Gabrielle le prit par la main et dit :

"Ne fais pas ton trouillard. Je te dis qu'il ne mordra pas."

Harry n'était pas tellement convaincu mais il se laissa faire. Ses doigts caressèrent légèrement le museau de l'étalon puis il enleva sa main. L'étalon n'avait pas bronché et le regardait presque avec indifférence, comme s'il savait à quel point cela ridiculiserait le jeune homme, et cela ne manqua pas...

"Tu vois !" S'exclama Gabrielle. "Doux comme un agneau !"

Cette attitude lui rappela vivement Hagrid, qui trouvait les dragons d'adorables créatures... Il ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de ne pas y penser.

De son côté, Gabrielle avait ouvert la porte du box et l'inspecta un instant. Ne constatant rien d'anormal, elle le referma et prévint Harry qu'elle allait chercher ses affaires et se changer. Le jeune homme se retrouva donc seul face à cette immense créature qu'était Cory. Une fois sa maîtresse partie, celui-ci en profita pour manifester son animosité envers Harry.

Mais Harry, se sentant à l'abris, déclara :

"Tu ne me fais pas peur, cheval. Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre."

Il sursauta brusquement quand l'étalon donne un coup violent dans le bois de sa porte. Essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, Harry dit :

"Ok ok, j'ai compris que tu étais le plus fort. Pas besoin d'essayer de me faire faire une crise cardiaque."

Il sourit malgré lui. Que penseraient les autres en voyant le grand héros Harry Potter dominé par un simple cheval ? Mais celui-ci semblait satisfait de cette réponse et se calma considérablement. Il pencha la tête vers Harry, son museau touchant les poches du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne recula pas, ayant compris que l'étalon ne lui voulait plus de mal. Cory souffla bruyamment sur ses poches, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

"Il cherche des sucreries." Dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Gabrielle en tenue équestre, très moulante par ailleurs, et apportant une sorte de chariot avec une selle, un filet et une énorme boîte verte. Harry n'y connaissait pas grand chose en équitation mais il supposa que c'était pour brosser l'étalon.

"C'est étrange qu'il t'ait accepté aussi vite." Continua Gabrielle, surprise. "Il n'a jamais été comme cela avec les autres, même avec le directeur, Vincent, qui est pourtant le seul à pouvoir l'approcher et le monter à part moi."

"Lui et moi avons eu une petite conversation entre hommes, c'est pour ça."

Gabrielle leva un sourcil.

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui, on est arrivé à un arrangement."

"Quel genre d'arrangement ?"

Harry eut un large sourire.

"Il t'a entre 17h et 19h, je t'ai le reste du temps."

Gabrielle rougit un peu mais finit par sourire également.

"Je vois que vous avez beaucoup discuté."

"Je t'assure, ça a demandé beaucoup de négociations..."

"Je n'en doute pas." Sourit-elle.

Puis elle rentra dans le box pour brosser l'étalon. Harry l'observa de loin en attendant, pas complètement confortable. Elle lui passa ensuite la selle puis le filet. Le sorcier n'y comprenait pas grand chose et était émerveillé par le nombre de précautions qu'il fallait prendre pour simplement seller un cheval. Gabrielle lui expliqua quelques détails, comme dégarotter le tapis de selle, ne pas trop serrer la sangle ni la lanière qui passait en dessous du haut de l'encolure, etc.

Gabrielle guida son cheval jusqu'à la piste du manège, vu qu'il faisait un peu froid pour le travailler dehors. Harry alla s'asseoir dans la partie spectateurs. Elle était toute seule dans le manège mais il remarqua que de nombreuses personnes étaient également assises dans les coulisses. Tandis que la jeune fille échauffait son cheval, Harry demanda à un jeune homme blond à côté de lui :

"Pourquoi il y a autant de monde ?"

Le garçon le regarda un instant, puis répondit :

"Pour regarder Gabrielle et Cory sauter évidemment ! Ce cheval est une vraie bombe atomique et cette fille le maîtrise comme personne."

"J'ignorais qu'elle était aussi douée..."

"Elle pratique le cheval depuis ses six ans." Lui expliqua le garçon, visiblement content de parler. "Et c'est elle qui a mené toute l'éducation de Cory. Du coup, ils se connaissent tellement qu'on dirait presque des jumeaux."

Harry observait Gabrielle, qui avait fini l'échauffement et commençait à sauter quelques barres pas très hautes. Il devait avouer qu'elle et Cory avaient vraiment une allure incroyable tous les deux. Gabrielle se tenait très droite sur sa selle et semblait faire corps avec l'étalon. Celui-ci avait des foulées magnifiques, amples et puissantes, mais parfaitement contrôlées. Pourtant on sentait l'énergie bouillonner dans son jeune corps. On pouvait voir qu'il était loin de se donner à fond et qu'il attendait avec impatience la suite.

"C'est _là_ que ça commence à devenir intéressant." Fit remarquer son voisin.

En effet, Cory avait pris un galop plus rapide et Gabrielle avait l'air concentré, bien que parfaitement détendu. Ils passèrent obstacle après obstacle avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertantes. Les membres de Cory étaient bien à une dizaine de centimètres de la barre à chaque saut.

"Ça a l'air facile quand ils le font." Dit Harry, impressionné.

"Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Le saut d'obstacle est une discipline très dure : il faut être extrêmement précis, sûr de soi et ne jamais faire un mouvement de trop. Par exemple, il suffit de se pencher un peu trop vers la gauche pour que le cheval change de main, c'est à dire modifie la façon dont il galope, et que cela bouscule complètement le parcours."

Harry l'écouta, passionné par ces explications. Il avait toujours été fasciné par l'équitation mais il avait toujours pensé que c'était le cheval qui faisait tout le travail. En quelques mots, ce garçon venait de lui montrer à quel point il avait tort.

Gabrielle fit un saut particulièrement difficile, "un auxerre", lui précisa le garçon et tout le monde dans la salle applaudit. Harry vit l'air gêné de Gabrielle devant ces manifestations et sourit. Cette fille était trop modeste... Il applaudit de toutes ses forces au saut suivant, apparemment encore plus difficile. La jeune fille lui lança un regard de reproche mais il se contenta de lui sourire largement.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta, caressa l'encolure de son cheval et le fit un peu marcher pour qu'il se repose. Mais Cory n'avait pas une goutte de sueur, il paraissait aussi frais qu'au début de la séance. Puis elle descendit et sortit du manège. Aussitôt, le garçon à côté d'Harry se leva et vint la rejoindre. Il lui dit :

"Salut Gaby."

"Salut Benjamin, comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien, je te remercie." Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. "Tu t'améliores de jour en jour tu sais."

Gabrielle rougit. Harry, qui les avait rejoint, eut le sentiment désagréable qu'elle avait été touchée par le compliment.

"Merci." Répondit-elle. "Mais je suis loin d'être de ton niveau, quand tu sautes avec Selma. J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, et Cory aussi. Pas vrai mon amour ?"

Elle caressa le front de son cheval et il la poussa gentiment du museau.

"C'est vrai. Mais je suis sûr que ça ne va pas tarder."

Benjamin s'approcha de Cory et voulut le toucher, mais l'étalon se cabra brusquement en hennissant. Le jeune homme recula, apeuré.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, tu sais à quel point Cory est asociale."

Benjamin la regarda, comme s'il ne la croyait pas vraiment. Puis il dit :

"T'as raison. Bon, je vais aller monter ma jument. On se voit plus tard d'accord ?"

Gabrielle hésita un moment puis acquiesça.

"N'oublie pas que je t'ai promis un café." Ajouta-t-il, semblant avoir retrouvé toute sa répartie.

"Hmm... On verra. Salut Ben."

Elle s'en alla vers le box de Cory et rentra son étalon, gardant les yeux baissés. Harry s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait en face du box et attendit, tandis qu'elle désellait son cheval. Puis la jeune fille l'informa qu'elle allait de nouveau se changer. Une fois partie, Harry vint voir Cory, qui leva la tête de sa ration.

"Bien joué cheval. Pour le coup du cabrage je veux dire."

Harry affichait un énorme sourire. Sentant que Cory le comprenait, il sortit un sucre qu'il avait chipé dans la sellerie et le tendit vers lui. L'étalon le regarda un moment puis happa délicatement le sucre, permettant ainsi à Harry de le caresser pour la première fois. Content de lui, le jeune homme partit se rasseoir. Il ignorait pourquoi mais ce Benjamin lui était vraiment antipathique...

"On y va ?" Demanda Gabrielle, qui venait d'arriver.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva.

* * *

Ces deux jours passés ensemble passèrent à vitesse grand V. Le soir, après avoir visité Cory, ils avaient regardé un DVD avec Julien et leur grand-mère. Ce fut une soirée très agréable et les commentaires acerbes de la vieille dame sur le film étaient à mourir de rire. Puis ils avaient un peu discuté avec Julien, que Harry trouvait très drôle, bien qu'il ne parle presque que de voitures.

Le lendemain, ils étaient à nouveau allés en cours, évitant Laura tant bien que mal et traînant avec Clémence à la fin des cours. Harry n'avait jamais vécu d'expérience aussi "normale" de toute sa vie et il comptait profiter de chaque seconde passée avec Gabrielle. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle, et pourtant elle ne menait pas une existence palpitante.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient maintenant à la porte de l'appartement de Gabrielle. Celle-ci cherchait ses clés désespérément dans son sac, sans parvenir à les trouver.

"J'espère que tu ne les as pas oubliés, Julien ou ta grand-mère ne pourront même pas nous ouvrir vu qu'ils sont partis au cinéma." Fit remarquer Harry.

"Mes parents ne devraient pas tarder au pire." Dit Gabrielle, prenant son air contrit.

"Bon j'ai une idée." Dit Harry. "Ça va être un peu difficile puisque le sort de contre-localisation a épuisé presque toute mon énergie, mais je peux essayer."

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'allumèrent. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, à part pendant le combat avec les Mangemorts, elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire de la magie. Il lui avait expliqué que pratiquer la magie le déconcentrait et qu'il devait être en permanence concentré pour maintenir un sort aussi puissant que le sort _Delocalis. _

"Ça ne va pas te déconcentrer ?"

"J'ai vécu pire." Dit-il.

Il sortit sa baguette et Gabrielle put à nouveau admirer le bois lisse et foncé, un peu tordu au bout. Harry fit un mouvement circulaire et murmura "_Ex accio"_. Aussitôt une sorte de trou noir, de la taille d'une balle de football, apparut là où il avait tracé les contours avec sa baguette. Harry toucha le bras de la jeune fille et plongea sa main dedans en disant : "Clé de l'appartement de Gabrielle Delacroix". Il retira sa main, et celle-ci tenait une clé serrée entre ses doigts.

Gabrielle se retint d'ouvrir la bouche, étonnée qu'elle était. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

"Mais..." Dit-elle. "Ce truc est super pratique !"

"Oui, mais dangereux aussi." La reprit Harry. "Avec ce sort, tu peux trouver n'importe quel objet, tant qu'il n'est pas plus gros que la taille du trou que tu as vu. Il y a un système antivol sur ce sort, pour éviter que n'importe qui puisse trouver n'importe quoi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que le propriétaire de l'objet soit présent et consentant ou que le lanceur du sort possède lui-même l'objet. Sinon, ça ne marche pas."

"Ça a l'air compliqué."

"Il faut que ça le soit. Sinon, il suffirait d'enlever une personne, de rester à côté d'elle pour lancer ce sort et avoir n'importe quel objet appartenant à cette personne. Ça serait très dangereux pour des papiers top secrets ou des choses de ce genre..."

"J'ai l'impression que chaque sort a ses réglementations et ses lois qu'on ne peut pas enfreindre. Je pensais que cela suffisait de faire de la magie, sans se prendre la tête."

"Oui, mais tout est possible avec la magie. C'est bien là le problème. S'il n'y avait pas de règles, ce serait l'anarchie."

Harry tendit la clé à Gabrielle, celle-ci ouvrit la porte. Il y avait une odeur bizarre dans l'appartement. Une odeur de brûlé. Elle courut aussitôt vers la cuisine et fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait rien. Harry l'appela dans son dos :

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Rien, je sentais une odeur de brûlé."

Gabrielle sortit de la cuisine et continua :

"Mais il n'y a rien sur le feu."

Harry renifla. Son visage se referma brusquement, concentré et menaçant.

"Mets-toi derrière moi." Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

"Ne discute pas et obéis."

Bien que renfrognée par cette attitude, la jeune fille obéit et vint se placer derrière le jeune homme. Celui-ci tendait sa baguette devant lui, tendu de la tête aux pieds.

"La poudre de Cheminette est utilisée pour voyager d'une cheminée à une autre." Expliqua-t-il. "Et elle dégage une forte odeur de souffre quand elle est utilisée."

"J-J'ai une cheminée dans l'arrière salon !" S'écria la jeune fille. "Cela signifie que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi ?"

"Pas n'importe qui... Un sorcier."

"C'est impossible ! Le sort est toujours en place !" Chuchota avec empressement la jeune fille, pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Soudain, une voix les fit sursauter :

"Harry ! My God, it's you !" _(Harry ! Mon Dieu, c'est bien toi !")_

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul bloc, pour apercevoir une jeune fille à la tignasse rousse, accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains broussailleux et d'un géant aux tâches de rousseur. Gabrielle put voir la surprise mêlée de joie sur le visage d'Harry. Elle en conclut que ce n'était pas des ennemis et relâcha la tension de son corps. Un sourcil levé, elle suivit l'échange avec un intérêt croissant, bien que les personnes parlent en anglais.

"I'm so happy to see you at last ! It's been so long." S'exclama la rousse. _("Je suis si heureuse de te voir enfin ! Ca fait tellement longtemps.")_

Et elle courut vers Harry pour se jeter dans ses bras. Le jeune homme la serra nerveusement, pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il demanda :

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny... Que faites-vous ici ?"

Gabrielle comprit que la bague faisait encore effet et que, de fait, elle pouvait comprendre Harry quand il parlait.

"What ?" Dit le grand roux. "We're here to bring you back. It's time you stop running away." _("Quoi ? Nous sommes venus te chercher. Il est temps que tu arrête de fuir.")_

"Vous savez très bien pourquoi je fais ça. Ce n'est pas par lâcheté, c'est pour votre protection."

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se disputer, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la jeune rousse regarder Gabrielle avec une intensité peu ordinaire. Gênée, Gabrielle baissa les yeux. Ron et Harry furent alors interrompus par Ginny :

"It's unbelievable ! I've never seen such an aura... Gold... And so much like angel wings..." _("C'est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle aura... Dorée... Et si semblables à des ailes d'ange...")_

"Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Ginny ?" Demanda Harry en regardant Gabrielle.

"Her aura is amazing. It is even interfering with the room, like it wants to reach everything in sight." _("Son aura est impressionnante. Elle envahit même la pièce, comme si elle voulait atteindre tout ce qu'elle voit.")_

"Heu Harry, de quoi parle-t-elle ?" Dit Gabrielle, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

"Mince." S'exclama Harry. "J'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre. Tiens."

Il retira sa bague et la lui tendit. Gabrielle n'hésita pas et la passa à son doigt. Aussitôt, elle sentit un picotement dans sa bouche et un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, mais la sensation disparut rapidement.

"Merci." Dit-elle à Harry.

"Tu lui as passé ta bague Harry ?" S'écria la troisième personne, Hermione. "Mais c'était un cadeau de Dumbledore !"

"Pour l'instant, Gabrielle en a plus besoin que moi. Maintenant répète-lui ce que tu as dit, Ginny."

La concernée regarda un moment Harry, puis retourna son attention vers Gabrielle.

"Je disais que tu possèdes une aura incroyable. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas mais j'ai le pouvoir de lire les auras des gens, et la tienne est couleur or, ce qui est normalement impossible."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Gabrielle.

"Parce que c'est une couleur réservée aux divinités. Généralement, pour les personnes normales, leur aura est rouge, verte, bleue, etc. , cela dépend du caractère. Mais le doré, l'argenté et le noir sont des couleurs réservées à des créatures divines."

Les yeux de Gabrielle s'agrandirent.

"Oula ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?"

Mais tout le monde la regardait sous un nouveau jour, même Harry l'observait avec méfiance. Elle eut un pincement au coeur. Heureusement pour elle, il parut tout de même comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien car il détourna la conversation.

"Et comment m'avez-vous trouvé au fait ? Mon _Delocalis_ est toujours en marche."

"C'est grâce à Ginny." Dit Hermione. "Elle s'est découvert un nouveau pouvoir, encore... Elle peut retrouver les gens, bien qu'on ne sache pas vraiment comment."

"Félicitations. Mais ça ne m'explique pas grand chose. _Delocalis_ est censé contrer toutes les recherches de ce genre."

"Mon pouvoir est différent. Contrairement à Tu-Sais-Qui, je n'ai pas besoin d'une partie de la personne que je recherche, juste d'un objet. En fait, les circonstances dans lequel ce pouvoir est apparu sont plus qu'étranges. C'était juste ce matin, je tenais ta plume, excuse-moi pour l'emprunt," Ajouta-t-elle. "Et celle-ci s'est tout à coup mise à bouger toute seule. Puis elle s'est arrachée de mes mains et est venue se ficher dans la carte du monde de ma chambre. Elle indiquait Paris."

"C'est pas normal..." Dit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. "Et comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ici ?"

"La même chose. Après ce phénomène, Ron, Hermione et moi, avons transplané au Centre Magique Du Tourisme de Paris. On nous a donné un plan, et la plume a recommencé son manège, pointant cette maison. On a du user de toutes les relations de Dumbledore pour relier cette cheminée au réseau de Cheminette, et nous voilà !"

"Dumbledore est au courant ?"

"Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs."

Gabrielle se rappela soudain un détail.

"Harry ! Mes parents, ils devaient arriver bientôt !"

"Merde." Jura le jeune homme. "Vous devez partir."

"Pas question." Intervint Ron. "On est venu pour toi, on repart avec toi."

Harry hésita.

"Harry..." Murmura Gabrielle.

Il se tourna vers elle et put lire dans ses yeux le désespoir de son coeur. Elle pensait qu'il allait la laisser tomber, comme tout le monde... La jeune fille retenait ses larmes avec difficulté.

"Je ne peux pas de toutes manières. Voldemort me retrouvera." Argumenta-t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire vainqueur.

"Justement. C'est aussi ça la bonne nouvelle. Dumbledore a équipé Poudlard d'un nouveau système de sécurité encore plus performant. Si tu restes là-bas, Voldemort continuera à te chercher sans savoir où tu es, et il finira par épuiser les cheveux de ta mèche."

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a des espions dans l'école. Il saura, même avant que je ne pose un pied sur le seuil de Poudlard."

"Mais à ce moment-là, tu seras déjà en sécurité et intouchable."

Son trio d'amis était en train de le convaincre, il le savait. Lui-même en avait assez de courir partout. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours le risque d'une nouvelle attaque à Poudlard...

"Que fait ce nouveau système de sécurité ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Il protège toute l'enceinte de l'école, y compris la Forêt Interdite et Pré-au-Lard." Expliqua Hermione. "Il y a une barrière invisible qui empêche les gens de traverser et il est impossible de transplaner. Seul Dumbledore peut abattre cette barrière, si jamais on a besoin de renfort. En gros, Poudlard et ses environs sont devenus une vraie forteresse infranchissable."

Gabrielle sentait la résolution d'Harry fléchir, son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Elle savait qu'il devait de toutes façons partir le soir même, mais elle avait espéré le convaincre de rester un peu plus. Et voilà que ses amis venaient lui enlever tout espoir. Elle détourna les yeux, essayant de ne pas y penser.

"Donc tu vas partir avec eux ?" Demanda Gabrielle d'un ton froid.

Harry la regarda, mais ses yeux étaient insaisissables, froids et indifférents. Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille pleine de vie d'il y à peine quelques minutes. Elle avait perdu ses paillettes dorées dans les yeux, elle ressemblait à une marionnette sans vie. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit soudainement dans ses bras.

"Gabrielle..." Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Malgré elle, elle frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Pour une fois qu'elle trouvait quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter... Voilà qu'il l'abandonnait à nouveau. Une vague de solitude lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Harry la sentit trembler et la serra plus fort contre lui.

"Je suis désolé..." Continua-t-il. "Je crois que je vais devoir te quitter."

Gabrielle secoua la tête.

"Non, non, non."

Elle se moquait de savoir que les trois amis d'Harry devaient la regarder bizarrement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte... Et soudain un énorme bruit résonna dans la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers la cheminée où un homme aux longs cheveux gris se tenait. Il portait une longue robe violette avec des étoiles argentées. S'époussetant un peu, vu qu'il était à moitié couvert de suie, il observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent à la vue de Gabrielle et de Harry, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _"Ainsi Michael n'a pas menti..."_ pensa-t-il.

Il toussota et dit de sa profonde voix :

"Harry, mon enfant, je suis bien content de te revoir enfin. Mais qui est cette demoiselle ?"

"Bonjour Professeur." Dit Harry en lâchant Gabrielle. "Je vous présente Gabrielle Delacroix, elle m'a hébergé pendant quelques jours."

"Ah oui ? Je vous remercie alors, _mademoiselle_," Ajouta-t-il en français. "D'avoir pris soin de Harry. Nous étions très inquiets à son sujet."

"Je crois que Harry se débrouille très bien tout seul." Répondit Gabrielle, pas totalement convaincu par le ton doucereux du vieil homme.

Mais les yeux de celui-ci scintillèrent encore plus.

"Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en vous, je trouve." Fit-il remarquer. "Quelque chose d'extraordinaire."

"Son aura est dorée !" S'exclama alors Ginny.

Harry lui jeta un regard de reproche.

"Dorée ?" Dit Dumbledore. "Comme c'est intéressant."

"Vous croyez qu'elle possède le don de la magie Professeur ?" Demanda Hermione.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder la jeune fille fixement. Gabrielle détourna le regard sans savoir pourquoi, il la mettait mal à l'aise.

"C'est impossible." Dit Ron en reniflant de manière impolie. "Elle serait à Poudlard depuis longtemps si c'était le cas."

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore prit la parole :

"Il existe certaines personnes qui développent leur magie tardivement. Quel âge avez-vous jeune fille ?"

"S-Seize ans."

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

Gabrielle regarda Harry avant de parler.

"Deux jours et demi."

Harry eut un air surpris, puis il comprit. Personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire. Sa famille était partie en Suisse et ils avaient tous oublié que Gabrielle allait avoir seize ans. La colère s'empara du jeune homme. Comme il voulait les faire payer pour la souffrance qu'endurait Gabrielle !

"C'est pour cela que le Ministère de la Magie n'a pas encore enregistré son pouvoir. On découvre les pouvoirs environ une semaine après que l'enfant ne s'en rende compte."

"Vous voulez dire que je suis également une sorcière ?" Demanda Gabrielle, abasourdie.

"C'est une possibilité à envisager, oui."

Il sembla réfléchir, puis il sortit sa baguette, un long morceau de bois d'un blanc pur et la tendit à la jeune fille.

"Prenez là pour voir. Si elle réagit, il n'y a pas de doute."

En tremblant légèrement, Gabrielle avança sa main et toucha la baguette. Aussitôt une intense lumière blanche envahit la pièce, éblouissant tout le monde. Dumbledore eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un éclair doré dans les yeux de la jeune fille que sa baguette lui était arrachée des mains et alla voltiger à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Hmm... Je crois que le mystère est résolu."

* * *

Tadam !  
Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? On approche petit à petit du monde que l'on connait, celui de JK Rowling bien sûr  
Donc si vous avez aimé, et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, reviews reviews reviews pour regonfler mon ego d'auteur siouplait... mdr  
allez à la prochaine et rdv à l'update de "Au coeur des ténèbres" puisque ce sera la prochaine fic à updater (c'est un verbe ça ?)  
Kissouilles  
Manoa


	4. Chapter 3 : Learning

Hello mes chers lecteurs !

Voila donc la suite des aventures de Gabrielle et de Harry... Gaby est enfin introduite à Poudlard et se prépare à sa véritable arrivée (dans le prochain chap) J'espère que vous allez aimé !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Death Of An Angel**

**Chapitre 3 : Learning**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

"Voilà pourquoi il est nécessaire qu'elle vienne avec moi Monsieur Delacroix." Déclara Dumbledore, après avoir expliqué la situation.

M. Delacroix s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil en cuir noir, le front plissé et les mains croisées. Sa femme, elle, s'agita sur son siège et s'écria d'un ton joyeux :

"Ma fille, une sorcière ! Je suis tellement fière."

M. Delacroix soupira devant tant d'exubérance, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce Dumbledore lui en avait fourni la preuve plusieurs fois de suite, la magie existait. Et sa fille possédait également ce genre de pouvoir. Intérieurement, il était heureux. Heureux que sa fille ait enfin trouvé une voie qui lui convenait. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était spéciale, et sans qu'elle ne le sache, il l'avait toujours préférée aux deux autres. Mais M. Delacroix n'aimait pas faire de favoritisme...

"Apparemment, vous avez raison. Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, ses pouvoirs risqueraient de devenir incontrôlables si elle ne va pas dans cette école ?"

"C'est tout à fait vrai. Et le fait qu'elle ait obtenu ses pouvoirs si tard est encore plus alarmant. Un sorcier tardif bénéficie le plus souvent d'une surcharge de pouvoirs, qui se sont accumulés au fil des ans sans avoir la possibilité de se relâcher. C'est d'ailleurs encore étrange qu'elle n'ait pas tout explosé. Elle est la seule depuis le XIVe siècle à obtenir son pouvoir à seize ans !"

Ses parents s'écartèrent sensiblement de Gabrielle, qui était restée silencieuse pendant toute la conversation. Elle-même était mitigée, elle désirait ardemment apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs et suivre Harry, mais cela voulait dire quitter Clémence et Cory, ses deux amours. Ce que lui dit Dumbledore, cependant, lui fit prendre une décision. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler, sinon elle risquait de mettre en danger ses amis et sa famille.

"J'irai à Poudlard Père." Annonça-t-elle, surprenant tout le monde. "Je pense que c'est important, pour moi et pour vous, que j'apprenne à maîtriser cette force."

Son père l'observa un moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis il dit :

"Bien, c'est ton choix et je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient."

Alors Gabrielle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire de toute sa vie : elle se jeta dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci resta droit et immobile, gêné devant ce déploiement d'affection.

"Je ne vous décevrais pas Père, vous verrez."

"Je n'en doute pas." Répondit-il, et pour la première fois, Gabrielle aperçut une étincelle d'amour dans le regard de son père.

Elle eut un large sourire, mais remarqua que sa mère n'était pas tout à fait heureuse du déroulement de la situation. Gabrielle connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir qu'elle était jalouse. Elle s'approcha donc d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

"Merci à vous aussi Mère."

Cette fois, Mme Delacroix sourit, bien qu'avec un peu d'hésitation.

"Parfait, parfait." Dit Dumbledore. "Nous devrions partir tout de suite alors."

"Tout de suite ?" S'exclama Gabrielle. "Mais je n'ai prévenu personne. Et je dois m'occuper de mon cheval, et préparer mes affaires."

"Malheureusement, l'année scolaire a déjà commencé et vous avez cinq années de cours à rattraper. Pour ce qui est de votre cheval, je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'il soit autorisé à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que notre professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid, sera ravi de s'en occuper."

Gabrielle se réjouit à l'idée de ne pas avoir à quitter son étalon, mais elle n'était pas certaine que Cory se laisserait emmener par n'importe qui. Mais un souvenir lui revint d'une de ses conversations avec Harry : Hagrid était un demi-géant ! Elle ricana intérieurement. Comme elle aurait aimé voir la tête de Cory en l'apercevant...

"Une autre chose, je dois vous dire qu'il est impossible d'informer vos amis de votre situation actuelle. Ce cercle est strictement restreint à votre famille proche."

"Quoi ?" S'écria Gabrielle. "Même ma meilleure amie ?"

"Oui, vous devrez lui dire que vous partez dans un pensionnat privé en Angleterre. Bien sûr, cela ne vous empêche pas de lui écrire. Il suffira d'envoyer votre lettre à vos parents qui la lui transmettront j'en suis certain."

"Bien." Dit-elle, résignée.

Elle se leva et ajouta :

"Je suppose que je dois aller préparer mes affaires."

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry et ses amis l'ont déjà fait pour vous."

"Vous !" Cria M. Delacroix. "Vous saviez déjà que nous allions accepter !"

"Je m'excuse si j'ai donné cette impression. J'ai juste fait cela par mesure de précaution."

Mais ses yeux pétillèrent plus que jamais. Tous sortirent du bureau de M. Delacroix pour rejoindre les quatre adolescents qui attendaient avec impatience. Gabrielle remarqua deux grosses valises déjà prêtes à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci leva aussitôt les yeux à leur arrivée et en voyant le grand sourire de Gabrielle, il le lui rendit. Ils échangèrent un long regard de compréhension. Chacun était heureux de ne pas avoir à quitter l'autre.

"Tiens Gabrielle." Dit M. Delacroix en sortant une grosse enveloppe de son manteau. "Tu en auras besoin pour t'acheter de nouvelles affaires."

"Merci Père. Au revoir."

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise, puis fit de même avec sa mère.

"Vous raconterez tout à Julien et Grand Mère d'accord ? Et surtout expliquez à Clémence que ce fut une décision précipitée et que je ne serais jamais partie sans lui dire au revoir sinon."

"Bien ma chérie." Dit Mme Delacroix en souriant.

"Bon, allons-y." Dit Dumbledore. "Le voyage par la poudre de Cheminette est court, mais l'on doit quand même traverser une mer entière !"

Harry sortit sa baguette et réduisit les bagages de Gabrielle pour ensuite les fourrer dans sa poche. Tous se dirigèrent vers la cheminée.

"M. Weasley, passez le premier pour lui montrer comment faire."

"Oui Professeur."

Il prit de la poudre verte dans la petite bourse que lui tendait Harry et s'avança vers l'âtre de la cheminée.

"Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Poudlard."

Il y eut un tourbillon de fumée verte et il disparut. Gabrielle observa le processus plusieurs fois tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny répétaient ce même rituel. Finalement, Harry lui tendit la bourse. Elle en ressortit la main pleine de poudre, elle mit un pas dans la cheminée et cria, tout en jetant la poudre à ses pieds, sa destination. Au grand soulagement du Gryffondor, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Dumbledore la suivit.

Harry, avant de partir, se tourna vers M. Delacroix.

"Je pense que vous aimeriez savoir que l'anniversaire de votre fille était il y a deux jours, et que vous l'avez complètement oublié. Sur ce, au revoir monsieur."

Il disparut à son tour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention où tu mets tes pieds !"

"Sors de là, Ron, avant que les autres n'arrivent."

"Oui, oui c'est bon."

Il sortit de la cheminée, suivi d'Hermione et de Ginny. Puis arrivèrent Gabrielle et Dumbledore, et enfin Harry. Gabrielle ouvrit grand les yeux, le bureau de Dumbledore était incroyable. Il y avait de nombreux objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui avaient l'air extrêmement superflus, comme un chapeau usé posé sur une étagère et une cage dorée complètement vide. Dans un coin, on pouvait également voir une petite fontaine à l'eau argentée...

"Votre bureau est magnifique Professeur." Dit-elle avec sincérité.

Dumbledore la regarda et lui sourit.

"Bien chers enfants, il se fait tard et je crois que vous allez devoir rentrer dans vos dortoirs, pendant que Miss Delacroix et moi-même avons une petite discussion. Harry, attends un moment s'il-te plaît, j'ai aussi à te parler."

Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la pièce en grommelant. Dumbledore invita Gabrielle et Harry à s'asseoir sur des sièges, tandis que lui-même s'assit sur son énorme fauteuil. Il resta un moment silencieux puis dit :

"Harry, tu sais que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre mois n'était pas de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Gabrielle avant de répondre.

"Si je n'avais pas été là, Voldemort n'aurait jamais attaqué l'école."

"C'est là que tu te trompes, ta présence a peut-être accéléré les choses mais Voldemort aurait un jour ou l'autre attaqué Poudlard, simplement parce que j'en suis le directeur. De plus, Poudlard est un symbole, celui du futur, de l'espoir. Détruire l'école n'avait pas pour seul but de te détruire toi, mais de détruire cet espoir. Tu comprends ?"

"Oui Professeur..."

"Tu n'aurais pas dû partir comme cela, sans prévenir. Je sais que tu as beaucoup travaillé ta magie l'année dernière et que tu es devenu très puissant, mais n'importe quoi aurait pu t'arriver."

"Mais Voldemort détient une mèche de mes cheveux ! Il peut me localiser !"

"Si tu étais resté à Poudlard, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Sais-tu qu'avec une mèche de cheveux, on peut faire des choses beaucoup plus dangereuses que localiser quelqu'un ?"

"Il aurait pu essayer de faire passer quelqu'un d'autre pour moi !" S'écria Harry, n'y ayant pas pensé.

"Oh, je t'assure qu'il a essayé. Mais heureusement pour nous, Miss Granger est plus intelligente que cela. Elle a tout de suite détecté l'intrus et il se trouve actuellement à Azkaban en interrogatoire. Heureusement aussi que Voldemort avait besoin de cette maigre mèche de cheveux, qu'il doit avoir épuisé à l'heure qu'il est, pour te localiser sinon il aurait pu t'empoisonner à distance."

"Hmm... Professeur, je crois qu'il y a pensé. J'ai été malade pendant les deux premières semaines. Mais un sorcier péruvien m'a aidé et m'a fourni des antidotes. Depuis, j'en prends tous les trois jours pour éviter ce genre d'attaque."

"Tu as eu de la chance mon garçon. Mais maintenant, tu es en sécurité ici. Le nouveau système de sécurité bloque toutes les attaques extérieures, quelle que soit leur origine."

"Bien Professeur. Je suis désolé d'être parti de cette façon, mais je pense que ce "voyage" m'a beaucoup aidé."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis tourna son attention vers Gabrielle.

"Maintenant ma chère, à nous. D'après Miss Weasley, j'ai cru comprendre que votre aura était dorée. Du jamais vu, je dois l'avouer."

"Je... Je ne connais la magie que depuis trois jours Professeur." Répondit Gabrielle, un peu intimidée. "Tout ce dont vous parlez m'est encore inconnu et j'ignore vraiment comment j'ai pu obtenir cette "aura"."

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est en aucun cas un reproche. Harry, peux-tu l'attendre dehors ? Tu lui montreras le chemin comme cela."

"Bien Professeur."

Il sortit de la pièce. Gabrielle se retrouva seule dans le bureau, Dumbledore en face d'elle. Soudain, une flamme rouge apparut au milieu de la pièce et un immense oiseau rouge et or en sortit. Gabrielle poussa un cri sans le vouloir. L'oiseau vint se poser sur l'épaule du directeur et ses yeux couleur or observèrent la jeune fille. Elle pouvait y voir une profondeur incroyable.

"Je vous présente Fumseck. C'est un phoenix." Lui dit Dumbledore.

"Il est magnifique."

Et en effet, le phoenix était la plus belle créature qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle avait déjà pu voir des représentations de ces animaux mythiques mais elles étaient loin de la réalité. Fumseck émit une sorte de ronronnement mélodique. Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

"Je crois qu'il a apprécié le compliment."

Le phoenix refit le même bruit puis alla se mettre sur son perchoir.

"Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, en dehors de votre aura mystérieuse. Je dois vous expliquer un peu le système de Poudlard. L'école se divise en quatre maisons : Poufsouffle, la loyauté, Serdaigle, l'intelligence, Serpentard, la ruse, et Gryffondor, le courage. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des catégories. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez devoir être _sortie_ dans l'une de ses maisons, qui restera votre famille jusqu'à la fin de votre parcours scolaire."

"Mais Professeur, comment vais-je faire pour rattraper cinq années tout en suivant des cours ?" Demanda Gabrielle.

"Chaque chose en son temps."

Il se leva et alla chercher le chapeau usé que Gabrielle avait aperçu en rentrant. Sans prévenir, Dumbledore le déposa sur sa tête.

"_Quelle aura..._" Murmura une voix dans sa tête.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Dit-elle intérieurement.

"_Je suis l'esprit des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, et je suis chargé de trouver la maison qui te convienne le mieux._"

"Euh... Je vous en prie alors..."

"_Comme je disais, je n'ai jamais vu une telle aura chez un être humain. Pas depuis les Fondateurs en tout cas. Et ce que je vois, tellement de qualités... Mais il y a de la solitude en toi. Tu cherches une famille..._"

"Vous êtes là pour me faire un portrait psychologique ou quoi ?"

Une fulgurante douleur dans sa tête la fit grincer des dents.

"_Petite insolente ! On ne parle pas de cette manière au Choixpeau !_"

"Ça va, ça va. Pas besoin de se prendre la tête."

"_Hmm... Avec tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle maison te mettre. Tes pensées sont trop confuses pour être catégorisées. Je pense que n'importe quelle maison te conviendrait... En réalité, tu possèdes les qualités requises pour chacune d'entre elles._"

"Dans quelle maison se trouve Harry Potter ?" Dit-elle, car elle voulait à tout prix rester avec lui.

"_Le jeune Potter ? À Gryffondor bien sûr, comme toutes les générations de sa famille._"

"Alors je pourrais aller dans cette maison ?"

"_Bien, tu as fait ton choix, alors ta maison sera..._"

"GRYFFONDOR !" Cria-t-il à haute voix.

Dumbledore retira le Choixpeau, il avait l'air un peu surpris.

"Cela faisait longtemps que le Choixpeau avait pris autant de temps pour sortir un élève." Déclara Dumbledore.

"Il a dit que j'avais les qualités pour aller dans la maison de mon choix." Dit Gabrielle.

"Ah oui ?" Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse. "Bon, à propos de votre retard scolaire, je crois avoir trouvé une solution efficace et rapide. Mais elle devra rester entièrement secrète. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, ce serait un désastre pour l'éducation."

Autant dire que Gabrielle était toute ouïe.

"Voilà." Continua Dumbledore, en sortant une paire de lunettes de son tiroir. "On appelle ça des Lunettes à Lecture Rapide. Il n'en existe que cinq paires dans le monde et elles valent extrêmement chères, mais je vous les prête pendant un moment, pour rattraper votre retard. Ces lunettes permettent de lire à une vitesse incroyable et d'apprendre aussitôt ce que vous avez lu."

"Vous rigolez ?"

"Non, je vous assure. C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir attendre au moins une semaine avant de commencer à assister au cours. Demain, Harry et un professeur vous emmèneront acheter des affaires. Ensuite, vous devrez rester dans une chambre spéciale pour apprendre tout ce que vous devez savoir. Pendant cette semaine, vous dormirez là-bas et personne ne devra vous voir. Ils devront tous croire que vous êtes une élève transférée de Beaubâtons, l'école de magie française. C'est compris ?"

Gabrielle déglutit. Le travail acharné n'était pas tellement son fort... Elle préférait de loin rêver et ne penser à rien. Mais elle hocha la tête d'un air qui se voulait déterminé. Dumbledore n'était pas dupe et il ajouta :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces lunettes sont tellement incroyables que vous allez vite prendre goût à la lecture je vous assure."

Gabrielle eut un sourire. Elle en doutait fortement...

"Harry !" Appela le directeur.

Harry rentra aussitôt dans la pièce et Gabrielle eut la distincte impression qu'il avait tout entendu.

"Pas besoin de te demander d'accompagner Miss Delacroix au Chemin de Traverse il me semble ?" Continua-t-il. Harry eut la bonne grâce de rougir. "Et je voudrais que tu l'amènes jusqu'à la Pièce des Souhaits. Je crois également que tu connais bien le chemin... Quand vous serez là-bas, vous devrez passer trois fois devant la porte et penser très fort "Je veux que Gabrielle ait un endroit confortable pour rattraper ses cinq premières années d'études à Poudlard." La phrase est longue mais retenez-la bien."

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent. Puis Dumbledore les congédia d'un revers de la main, tout en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Il précisa à Gabrielle qu'il viendrait une fois par jour la voir pour voir où elle en était et pratiquer un peu. Gabrielle le remercia et elle et Harry sortirent du bureau du directeur.

Malgré la nuit, la jeune fille ne cessait d'observer son environnement. Elle était fascinée par ces tableaux dont les personnages parlaient et bougeaient, même si elle avait déjà aperçu ce même phénomène dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Poudlard ressemblait à un château médiéval avec ses lourds tapis brodés, ses portes en bois sculpté et ses murs en pierre grise. Elle était tout à coup transportée dans un monde de princes et de princesses, de monstres abominables et de fantômes... DE FANTÔMES !

La jeune fille retint un hurlement. Face à elle se tenait un être translucide, habillé en gentilhomme du XVIe siècle. Harry posa une main rassurante sur son bras et dit au fantôme.

"Bonsoir Sir Nicholas."

"Harry !" S'exclama le fantôme, une expression étonnée sur son "visage". "Tu es de retour finalement ! Tu nous as manqué pendant ces deux mois."

"Oui sir Nicholas, et merci."

"Et qui est cette jolie demoiselle ?"

"Sir Nicholas, Gabrielle Delacroix. Elle vient de Beaubâtons, mais c'est un secret pour l'instant. Personne ne doit savoir."

Le fantôme hocha la tête gravement. Puis il s'inclina vers Gabrielle, faisant tomber sa tête à moitié coupée sur le côté. La jeune fille se saisit de la main d'Harry sans s'en rendre compte et lui broya les doigts. Mais elle se retint de crier, par politesse.

"Enchanté Sir."

Elle s'inclina à son tour, bien que nerveusement et sans lâcher la main du Gryffondor.

"En voilà une bien polie dis donc." Commenta Nick Quasi Sans Tête.

Harry sourit puis lui fit savoir qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Une fois seuls à nouveau, le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Je ne te savais pas si froussarde..."

Gabrielle fit une moue irritée.

"Tu n'en menais pas large non plus devant mon Cory."

Elle lui tira la langue comme une gamine. Il frémit à l'idée de l'immense étalon mais finit par sourire à son tour.

"Tu dois être heureuse qu'il puisse venir ici." Dit Harry.

"Oui... Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu survivre sans lui toutes ces années à Paris. Et puis je sais que cela doit paraître étrange mais j'ai l'impression qu'il peut tout comprendre. Parfois j'ai même l'impression qu'il a des expressions humaines !"

"Oh, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire." Répondit Harry, se rappelant l'air amusé de l'étalon après qu'il l'ait ridiculisé.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la porte recherchée. Obéissant à la lettre aux instructions de Dumbledore, ils n'eurent aucun mal à déclancher la magie de la "Pièce à Souhaits", comme l'appelait le directeur.

Gabrielle ouvrit la porte et fut accueillie par une vision magnifique. En face d'elle se trouvait un paysage aux dimensions inimaginables : il y avait une première partie habitable, confortable, et une deuxième qui défiait toute logique.

La partie "maison" était assez simple, dans les couleurs chaudes. Il y avait un salon très mignon, une immense bibliothèque, une chambre au lit double et une salle de bain toute neuve. Mais il n'y avait pas de plafond, laissant voir un soleil resplendissant et après une sorte de véranda, du sable chaud prenait la place sur le parquet. Plus loin, la mer bleue et calme se dressait dans toute sa splendeur.

"On peut dire que tu as de l'imagination..." Commenta Harry, encore surpris.

Il en déduit qu'il était celui qui avait _pensé_ la maison et Gabrielle la plage. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire embarrassé.

"J'avais peur d'étouffer... Je ne supporterais pas de rester une semaine enfermée dans la même pièce."

"Je comprends."

Puis il sortit deux petits paquets de sa poche. D'un coup de baguette, il les agrandit de nouveau pour que Gabrielle puisse ranger ses affaires.

"J'ai pris le plus de choses possibles, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu voulais. Au pire, tu pourras toujours demander à tes parents de t'envoyer le reste."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas très attachée à toutes mes affaires..."

Harry acquiesça, puis ajouta :

"Je viendrais te chercher demain matin vers 10h30 pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Ne sois pas en retard !"

"Tu me connais..." Gabrielle lui adressa un sourire entendu.

"Justement." Fut la réponse attendue d'Harry.

Il lui dit bonsoir et juste avant de partir de la pièce, il se retourna.

"Je suis content que tu sois là... Que nous ne soyons pas quittés je veux dire..."

Et il sortit sans attendre la réponse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GABRIELLE !"

"Quoi ?"

"J'en étais sûr ! Il est 11h00 !"

"Hein !"

Elle ouvrit un oeil endormi. Le visage en colère d'un certain Harry Potter l'accueillit sans douceur dans le monde de la réalité.

"Je t'ai laissé une demi-heure de plus en sachant que tu serais en retard." Continua-t-il, sans remarquer que Gabrielle replongeait lentement dans le sommeil. "Mais apparemment, ça ne suffit pas !"

Il arracha le drap qui couvrait la jeune fille. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais Gabrielle replia ses jambes sur elle-même en frissonnant.

"T'as pas le droit !" Grommela-t-elle.

"Oh que si !" Répliqua-t-il. "Allez DEBOUT !"

"Ça va, ça va... Ce que tu peux être énervant."

Elle se glissa rapidement hors de son lit et de la pièce avant qu'Harry ne lui lance une réponse acerbe. Se douchant et s'habillant, ce qui, vu son expérience en retards, était extrêmement rapide, elle opta pour un jean tout simple et un pull rouge. En ressortant de la salle de bain, elle aperçut Harry qui l'attendait, assis sur un fauteuil et encore très en colère.

"Hmm... Tu es fâché ?"

"Pas du tout." Dit-il d'un ton qui démontrait tout le contraire.

"Oh allez, ne fais pas ton grincheux pour quelques minutes... euh pardon, une demi-heure de retard." Corrigea-t-elle en voyant son regard outré.

Harry poussa un soupir puis finit par dire :

"Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de toi... C'est juste que revenir à Poudlard après mon absence est un peu plus difficile que je ne me l'imaginais. Tant de gens que je pensais avoir oublié... Et puis tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un aliéné ou un assassin qui allait leur sauter dessus au moindre mouvement. Heureusement que les Gryffondors, et toi bien sûr, êtes là sinon je serais déjà parti en courant."

"Pourquoi te traitent-ils de cette manière ?"

"C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre mois... Mais ce serait trop long à raconter, et Professeur Lupin doit nous attendre depuis un bon moment maintenant."

Il se leva et ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce. Les élèves étant en classe, ils ne risquaient pas de rencontrer quelqu'un.

"Qui est le professeur Lupin ?" Demanda Gabrielle, intriguée.

"Notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il a souvent l'air malade mais il est très gentil."

"Ah oui ! J'ai lu des choses sur cette matière, il s'agit d'apprendre à se défendre contre les mages noirs et les créatures magiques non ?"

"Tout à fait. Je vois que tu n'as pas attendu pour te mettre au travail."

"Oui, ces Lunettes sont merveilleuses ! Dumbledore avait raison quand il disait qu'elles donnaient goût à la lecture. Hier soir, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter et j'ai lu jusqu'à deux heures du matin environ. Et je connais presque chaque livre par coeur !"

"J'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ne m'en ait jamais parlé." Commenta Harry. "Cela aurait pu me servir pour mon apprentissage."

"Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que tu en fasse mauvais usage..."

Harry la regarda d'un air dubitatif, puis il se tut. Gabrielle en profita pour regarder à nouveau le château. Décidément, il était encore plus captivant la journée. Il _respirait_ la magie, comme si elle en faisait partie intégrante et qu'elle lui donnait une âme. Du bout des doigts, la jeune fille effleura un des murs. Il lui sembla le sentir frissonner. Elle mit cela sur le compte de son imagination.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de Dumbledore, dont l'entrée était une immense gargouille. À l'intérieur, se trouvaient le directeur et un homme d'âge moyen, d'aspect un peu miteux. Sa robe avait l'air d'avoir traîné trop longtemps dans la machine et la corde était usée et délavée. Mais quand l'homme tourna son visage vers elle, elle fut surprise par la douceur que celui-ci dégageait, malgré son air pâle.

"Voici donc la nouvelle Merlin." Dit l'homme en l'observant avec amusement.

"Pardon ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

Elle connaissait Merlin mais ne voyait pas le rapport avec elle.

"Merlin est le dernier sorcier à avoir obtenu son pouvoir aussi tard que toi." Expliqua Dumbledore. "J'espère que vous appréciez votre chambre, Miss Delacroix."

À la lueur amusée dans son regard, on pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était au courant pour la plage.

"Oui Professeur Dumbledore. Et vos Lunettes sont incroyables."

Le sorcier au visage pâle s'avança alors et serra la main de la jeune fille.

"Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin, enchanté."

"Gabrielle Delacroix."

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

"Nous devrions y aller tout de suite." Intervint Harry. "Vu que _certaines_ personnes ne sont pas capables d'arriver à l'heure."

Gabrielle se retint de lui tirer la langue mais lui lança tout de même un regard venimeux.

Puis chacun prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et, l'un après l'autre, ils atterrirent au Chaudron Baveur.

Gabrielle regarda curieusement autour d'elle, le pub était très sombre et regorgeait de personnes bizarres, comme un homme aux longues oreilles, un autre qui portait une sorte de masque africain, ou encore une sorcière dissimulée sous une cape rose fluo. Tous les observèrent avec attention mais la jeune fille remarqua qu'ils avaient plutôt tendance à regarder Harry. Sûrement à cause de sa célébrité...

Harry et Lupin allèrent saluer le barman, Tom, puis ils passèrent ensemble dans l'arrière-cour. Gabrielle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi mais l'explication vint rapidement lorsque Harry sortit sa baguette et tapota quelques pierres sur le mur d'en face. Celui-ci s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser la place à une immense rue animée et remplie de magasins.

"Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse." Lui lança Harry en voyant son regard impressionné.

Gabrielle resta silencieuse.

"On va d'abord passer à la banque." Continua-t-il. "Comme ça, tu pourras changer ton argent."

Elle hocha la tête, toujours à court de mots. Harry eut un sourire en la voyant ainsi. Finalement il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Étonnée, la jeune fille ne retira pourtant pas sa main, trop contente de ressentir enfin un peu de chaleur humaine. Après un moment, un énorme bâtiment, construit de manière un peu bancale, se dressa devant eux. Il portait l'inscription suivante : Gringotts, Banque pour Sorciers et Autres Créatures Magiques.

En lisant la petite pancarte à l'entrée, Gabrielle eut un frisson. Ces gobelins n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler, surtout en matière de vol. Ce sentiment s'accentua à la vue des gobelins eux-mêmes : petits, secs et sévères. Mais Harry avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise lorsqu'il s'accouda à un comptoir et qu'il s'adressa à un des gobelins.

"Bonjour Khrix."

"M. Potter, un plaisir comme toujours. Dois-je préparer le transporteur ?"

"Ce ne sera pas la peine Khrix. Je suis juste là pour accompagner une amie, elle désire changer de l'argent moldu."

"Bien entendu. Un instant Mademoiselle." Dit-il en prenant l'argent qu'elle lui tendait.

Il posa la liasse de billets sur une étrange balance, puis nota sur un papier quelque chose. Puis il reprit l'argent et alla le fourrer dans un coffre derrière lui. Bizarrement, il avait suffit à Khrix de toucher la serrure pour que celle-ci s'ouvre. Ce devait sûrement être un système de sécurité qui réagissait à l'empreinte magique du gobelin. En elle-même, Gabrielle fut impressionnée par la quantité de connaissance qu'elle avait ingurgité en seulement une nuit.

Khrix revint alors avec une bourse bien remplie et dit à Gabrielle :

"J'ai posé un sortilège sur la bourse pour qu'elle pèse moins lourd et prenne moins de place dans vos affaires. Surtout n'essayez pas de le modifier, la sorcellerie réagit très mal avec la magie gobeline. Cela peut donner des résultats très... dérangeants."

"Bien Monsieur." Acquiesça Gabrielle, tout en lançant un regard suspicieux à la bourse dans sa main, comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser.

Ils dirent au revoir à Khrix et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la boutique de Baguettes Magiques d'Olivander. Le magasin en lui-même était d'aspect peu ragoûtant et un peu poussiéreux. Quand la cloche de la porte d'entrée se déclencha, un vieil homme sortit de l'arrière pièce pour les rejoindre.

"M. Potter, M. Lupin, que me vaut votre visite ? Un problème de baguette ?" Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix paraissait aussi poussiéreuse que son magasin, remarqua Gabrielle. Il n'avait presque plus de cheveux et les seuls qui lui restaient étaient d'un blanc grisé. Sa robe était aussi grise que son teint. En un mot, il était plutôt sinistre.

"Nous sommes là pour Mlle Delacroix ici présente." Intervint Lupin. "Sa magie vient d'apparaître et elle a besoin d'une baguette pour la contrôler au plus vite."

"Comment ? Mais l'apparition d'une magie aussi tardive n'est pas arrivée depuis..."

"Merlin." Le coupa Harry. "Oui, on sait."

Olivander lui lança un regard irrité mais ne dit rien d'autre. Il se contenta d'aller chercher une boîte dans sa large collection.

Deux heures et quelques milliers d'essayages de baguette plus tard, Gabrielle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la baguette qui lui correspondait. M. Olivander avait _presque_ l'air d'être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il s'était assis depuis un bon moment déjà et semblait réfléchir activement à une solution.

"Ce n'est pas possible." Marmonnait-il. "Je lui ai fait essayer toutes les combinaisons, aucune réaction..."

Gabrielle ne comprenait pas non plus. Lorsqu'elle tenait les baguettes dans la main, il ne se passait rien du tout, et pourtant avec la baguette de Dumbledore, sa magie avait réagi violemment...

D'un coup, Olivander se leva et se précipita, aussi vite qu'il pouvait avec son vieux corps, vers le fin fond de son magasin. Il revint avec une boîte si ancienne qu'elle était trouée à plusieurs endroits et que le bois avait commencé à moisir.

"C'est la dernière que je puisse vous faire essayer. Après ça, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions."

Gabrielle déglutit difficilement.

"À vrai dire, je pensais ne jamais avoir à la sortir car cette baguette est un vrai mystère, comme son créateur d'ailleurs : 20 centimètres, en corne de licorne, avec un mélange de poil de licorne, de nerf de dragon et de plume de phénix, ainsi qu'une plume d'un oiseau inconnu. Je peux vous dire que cette baguette a donné du fil à retordre à mes collègues lorsqu'ils ont voulu l'examiner. Dans tous les cas, elle est unique au monde et le restera, je peux vous l'assurer, car il est présentement impossible d'associer autant de matériaux si opposés."

Après ce discours qui avait largement refroidi tout le monde, il présenta la boîte ouverte à Gabrielle. La baguette était d'un blanc éclatant, pur et raffiné, et des gravures étranges ornaient la corne de licorne. La jeune fille prit une inspiration puis ferma les doigts sur sa dernière chance.

Ce qui suivit ce mouvement se passa aussi rapidement qu'un clignement de paupières. Tout à coup, la pièce était envahie de plantes de toutes les sortes, des étincelles multicolores apparaissaient et disparaissaient de manière aléatoire et une fine pluie tombait sur l'herbe du sol, sans pour autant mouiller quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Même Olivander. Puis il parut se reprendre et s'exclama :

"Incroyable ! Quand je dirais cela à mes collègues... De toute évidence, vous êtes destinée à faire de grandes choses mademoiselle. Je vous conseillerais cependant d'apprendre rapidement à contrôler votre magie."

Gabrielle hocha la tête, penaude. Elle observa la baguette qu'elle tenait en main. Une étrange chaleur s'en dégageait et se propageait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis sa courte existence, Gabrielle se sentait profondément _heureuse_.

"On peut dire que tu as l'art du spectacle." Commenta Harry en souriant.

Cette fois-ci, Gabrielle lui tira la langue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire.

"Mademoiselle Delacroix, si vous voulez bien faire disparaître tous ces phénomènes de ma boutique, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant." Lui dit Olivander.

Gabrielle rougit et se concentra. Après quelques essais, tout redevint normal. Elle paya le vieil homme et sortit précipitamment. Cette boutique était décidément trop sinistre. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas ce sentiment qui avait provoqué la réaction de la baguette. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua que Lupin l'observait attentivement, presque avec prudence...

Après cet incident, tout se passa normalement, elle acheta toutes ses affaires magiques : des robes de sorciers aux chaudrons. Enfin, Harry lui proposa d'aller acheter un animal. Gabrielle acquiesça avec avidité, elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé les animaux.

"Hmm... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir..." Dit-elle en regardant les différentes espèces.

Elle ne prendrait pas un rat ni un crapaud, cela était sûr... Mais un chat ou un hibou étaient plutôt tentants. Mais soudain, son regard rencontra des yeux noirs qui lui étaient familiers.

"Toi !" S'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le chiot qui l'avait mené à Harry, il y avait à peine quelques jours. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

Bien sûr il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de japper joyeusement. La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et le caressa.

"Tu te souviens Harry ? C'est le chiot qui nous a fait nous rencontrer !"

"Oui, je m'en souviens... Mais tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? Il était à Paris et maintenant il se trouve ici, pile au moment où tu es là. Trop de coïncidences à mon goût..."

"Oh, je ne vous conseillerais pas ce chiot, Mademoiselle." Intervint la vendeuse.

"Pourquoi cela ?" Demanda Gabrielle, sans lâcher le chiot.

"Il est croisé Ignitus, ce sont des loups qui crachent du feu, et Sinistros. Un bien étrange spécimen, je dois l'avouer, il peut même transplaner. Même si d'un point de vue esthétique il est parfait, il a tendance à porter malheur. Gênes paternels autant que maternels je dois dire"

Gabrielle jeta un regard aux yeux innocents du chiot. Au moins cela expliquait comment il avait pu venir de Paris jusqu'ici.

"Voyons, ce n'est qu'une petite boule de poils. Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse ?"

"Je vous aurais prévenu..." Répondit la vendeuse en haussant les épaules.

"Tu ne vas tout de même pas le prendre ?" Demanda Harry en jetant un regard méfiant au chiot.

Il n'aimait pas les coïncidences...

"Et pourquoi pas ? Je le trouve très bien moi ! De plus, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai découvert la magie, je lui dois bien ça."

"Il a du sang de Sinistros..."

"Ne sois pas si plein de préjugés Harry ! On ne le connaît même pas."

"Elle a raison Harry." Dit Lupin, qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début de la journée.

Harry se tut immédiatement. Lupin était bien placé pour parler ainsi, vu sa condition de lycanthrope.

"Bien, garde-le." Soupira-t-il. "Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si jamais il porte malheur."

Gabrielle poussa un cri de joie et serra le chiot un peu plus contre elle.

"Entre Cory et ce chiot, tu as le don pour te trouver des animaux bizarres." Commenta Harry.

"Je suis sûr que Cory l'aimera lui ! Alors comment vais-je t'appeler ? Hmm... Pourquoi pas... Nighteyes ! Ça te va bien non ? Tu as de si jolis yeux noirs."

Le chiot lui lécha le visage abondamment. Elle se mit à rire.

"Je crois que ça lui plaît !" Rigola-t-elle entre deux coups de langues.

"Je la sens mal cette histoire." Dit Harry d'un air sombre.

Le regard noir de Gabrielle lui coupa la parole. Il soupira. Après tout, que pouvait bien faire un chiot inoffensif ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finito chaptero numbero 3 !

Maintenant réponse aux reviews :

SusyBones : tjs aussi fidèle lectrice dis donc, je t'ADORE ! Et si, johnny depp est parfait en tout point et en plus il n'est pas prétentieux. Je vais te dire un truc qui va trop te dégoûter mais je peux pas m'empêcher de le dire à tout le monde ! IL HABITE JUSTE A COTE DE CHEZ MOI ! Enfin... a 2 min en voiture environ.. C'est mon rêve devenu réalité... Il me reste plus qu'à tuer vanessa paradis dans son sommeil lol ! Quant aux chevaux t'as vraiment trop de chance d'en avoir deux, moi je risque pas d'en avoir de si tôt... ca coûte trop cher lol... Mon niveau est plutôt moyen si tu veux tout savoir (galop 5) et ça fait 4 ans que j'ai pas fait de cheval... Mais je compte reprendre cette année, ça me manque trop ! kiss kiss

Desea Oreiro : merci merci et merci pour tous tes compliments. Quant à Malfoy, il apparaîtra dans le prochain chap, c'est promis. Même si on ne le voit pas beaucoup au début, il a un rôle majeur ! Et quant à mon ego, je t'assure qu'il a remonté d'un cran mdr

Lune : lol oui oui je continue toutes mes histoires, enfin les 3 principales càd : Au coeur des ténèbres, le jeu du chat et de la souris (d'ailleurs j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre il y a pas longtemps) et celle la

Kattia black : "accro" c'est un très grand mot lol... Alors voilà pour ta dose... Je suis trop gentille

Arvedin : pour l'histoire de l'académie, je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais bon, on n'a qu'à dire que comme c'est Dumby qui a trouvé Gabrielle le premier, il a le droit de la prendre à Poudlard... Je suis douée pour inventé des excuses bidons lol... Les explications sur les pouvoirs de Ginny viendront dans le prochain chap, enfin en grande partie. Et pour le fait que Gabrielle soit un demi ange, rien n'est joué pour l'instant... C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Merci pour mon bac et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai réussi ! Bisous

A la prochaine tlm


	5. Chapter 4 : First Day

Hello ! Je remarque que cette histoire a de moins en moins de reviews... Je dois avouer que c'est un peu décevant, surtout que je l'adore et qu'une grande partie est déjà écrite (au moins jusqu'au chapitre 7). Mais bon, je ne me décourage pas et je continuerai à publier la suite pour les gentils lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews

La suite donc...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Death Of An Angel**

**Chapitre 4 : First Day**

-----------------------------------------------------------**  
**

"Alors, ça avance ?" Demanda Harry.

Gabrielle se retourna vers la porte et aperçut le Gryffondor.

"Oui, j'ai même commencé à lire des livres sur les techniques de combat comme les arts martiaux ou le maniement de l'épée. C'est très intéressant."

Harry alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, en face d'elle.

"Je pourrai t'apprendre la pratique si tu veux, parce que savoir la théorie ne t'apportera pas grand chose dans un vrai combat."

"Oh j'adorerai." Le visage de Gabrielle s'était éclairé.

"Sinon tu as fini le programme ?"

"Oui, depuis hier soir. Et Dumbledore m'a aidé à revoir tous les sorts que j'avais appris. Il a dit que ne pas avoir fait de pratique en Potions, Botanique, Astronomie, Runes Anciennes et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, n'était pas important. Par contre, tous les sorts doivent être pratiqués plusieurs fois pour pouvoir s'en servir correctement. Et j'ai encore un peu de mal avec la Métamorphose"

"J'aimerais bien que tu puisses garder ces lunettes..." Avoua Harry.

"Oui, moi aussi. Quand je vais recommencer à travailler normalement, je suis sûre que je vais sentir la différence."

Harry prit un livre dans la pile qui s'amoncelait près du fauteuil. "_Magie Noire._" en était le titre. Il regarda Gabrielle.

"Tu lis ça ?"

Gabrielle rougit un peu mais hocha la tête.

"J'ai pensé que certaines magies n'étaient noires que parce qu'elles étaient utilisées à mauvais escient. La plupart des sorts de ce livre peuvent être très pratiques, tant que l'on prend soin de ne blesser personne."

Elle avait un peu peur qu'Harry réagisse mal. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé avec Dumbledore.

"Tu as raison. Moi-même, j'ai lu plusieurs livres sur la magie noire. Dans un duel avec un mage noir, il faut en savoir autant sinon plus qu'eux sur leur propre magie. On n'a aucune chance de gagner sinon."

Son regard s'était assombri, mais Gabrielle ne poursuivit pas le sujet. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quatre mois pour obliger Harry à fuir, mais elle attendait qu'il soit prêt à le lui dire. Pour alléger un peu la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, elle s'exclama :

"Tu ne veux pas faire un tour dans l'eau ? Elle est super bonne."

Comprenant son intention, Harry accepta en souriant.

"Je n'ai pas de maillots par contre."

"Pas de problème. Maggie, tu pourrais lui créer un maillot s'il-te plaît ?"

La Pièce à Souhaits, mais en réalité Gabrielle avait compris qu'elle était habitée par une présence magique appelé Maggie, vibra un instant et Harry se retrouva aussitôt avec un caleçon noir bien plié sur les genoux.

"Comment... ?"

"Maggie est une ancienne sorcière très puissante. En mourrant ici, elle est devenue un pur esprit capable de modifier et de créer n'importe quoi, mais son pouvoir se limite à cette pièce. Elle est extrêmement gentille."

Harry était impressionné.

"Comment sais-tu tout cela ?"

"Je lui ai demandé..." Répondit simplement Gabrielle.

Elle lui fit un énorme sourire puis posa ses lunettes sur la petite table basse et partit se changer, laissant un Harry encore sous le choc. Une fois dans sa chambre, Nighteyes leva une tête endormie, allongé sur le lit, mais la reposa en voyant que Gabrielle repartait.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux en maillots, Gabrielle avait opté pour un deux pièces mauve, ils allèrent dans l'eau. Celle-ci était à la température parfaite.

Gabrielle savoura cette sensation et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir une douce brise marine sur son visage. Cet endroit allait lui manquer quand elle allait devoir partir. Soudain, son calme vint être perturbé par quelqu'un qui poussait sur sa tête. Abasourdie, elle n'eut pas le temps de se débattre et sa tête fut plongée sous l'eau.

"A...R...Y !" Dit-elle, mais l'eau l'empêchait de se faire entendre.

Mais elle entendit distinctement un rire amusé. Puis la pression sur sa tête disparut et elle remonta à la surface.

"JE VAIS TE TUER !" Hurla-t-elle.

Harry se contenta de rire à gorge déployée et s'enfuit en courant sur la plage. Heureusement pour elle, Gabrielle fut la plus rapide et elle réussit à l'attraper par le pied, le faisant tomber la tête la première sur le sable. Harry eut droit à une large bouchée de sable dans la bouche et cracha ce qu'il put. Ce fut au tour de Gabrielle de rire, mais plus machiavéliquement.

Une fois le sable recraché, Harry se tourna avec des yeux furieux vers Gabrielle. Mais celle-ci affichait un petit air innocent qui le fit craquer. Sa colère disparut aussitôt.

"Tu l'avais cherché..." Se justifia-t-elle.

"Mouais..."

"Tu veux voir un truc extraordinaire ?"

"Vas-y." Dit-il, curieux.

Gabrielle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle pria Maggie d'accorder son souhait. Aussitôt, il fut exaucé. Ses jambes et celles d'Harry se collèrent puis se modifièrent jusqu'à avoir des écailles. Bientôt, Harry était un homme poisson aux écailles vertes, ses cheveux s'étaient allongés et avaient pris une coloration verte. Gabrielle, quant à elle, était une sirène aux longs cheveux dorés, de la même couleur que sa queue.

Elle plongea dans l'eau rapidement, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer l'air extérieur. Il plongea à son tour. La sensation n'était pas loin de celle de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait avalé une plante pour lui permettre de respirer sous l'eau. Il regarda autour de lui. Maggie s'était surpassée : les fonds marins étaient magnifiques. Il y avait de nombreux dauphins, quelques baleines, et un millier de poissons de toutes les espèces. Quelqu'un lui prit la main. C'était Gabrielle qui lui souriait.

Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à sa beauté, car elle était vraiment incroyable à cet instant. Plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Elle l'entraîna vers le fond. Ils jouèrent avec les dauphins, qui étaient ravis d'avoir des compagnons, se baladèrent un peu aux côtés des baleines, qui les regardaient pourtant d'un mauvais oeil. Harry n'avait jamais passé un si beau moment de toute sa vie. Il se sentait en contact avec la nature, même s'il savait que tout cela n'était que pure fiction. Sans le vouloir, il lançait souvent des coups d'oeil à Gabrielle. Celle-ci avait l'air aussi heureuse que lui.

Quelqu'un toqua soudain à la porte et interrompit leur baignade. Maggie les fit apparaître aussitôt dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, leurs atouts maritimes complètement disparus. Ils étaient même rhabillés. Le choc était plus que brutal, mais efficace, car la porte s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard.

"Miss Delacroix..." Commença Dumbledore, puis il se reprit en voyant Harry. "Ah, tu es là, tant mieux. Je voulais juste vous rappeler que le moment de votre "arrivée" était aujourd'hui. Vous n'aviez pas oublié ?"

"Non Professeur." Mais ses yeux trahissaient le contraire.

"Bien, laissez toutes vos affaires et votre chien ici, les Elfes de Maison s'en occuperont. Nous allons vous présenter à Poudlard tout de suite."

Gabrielle acquiesça, un énorme noeud au ventre.

"Bien Professeur."

Elle se leva et alla enfiler son uniforme de Gryffondor. Une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle murmura :

"Très jolie réaction tout à l'heure Maggie."

_De rien..._ S'écrivit en lettres noires sur le mur.

"Tu vas me manquer..." Elle n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes.

_Toi aussi mon enfant. Je n'avais pas autant ri depuis bien longtemps._

Le ciel s'assombrit et une légère pluie tomba dans la pièce, mais s'arrêtant à hauteur de plafond. Gabrielle savait que Maggie pleurait...

"Oh Maggie, j'aimerais tellement rester !"

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas habiter ailleurs que tu ne pourras pas revenir. Viens me rendre visite de temps en temps._

"C'est promis."

Elle sécha ses larmes et sortit. Harry et Dumbledore l'attendaient patiemment.

"Je crois que la Pièce est triste de vous voir partir Miss Delacroix." Commenta Dumbledore.

Ainsi, il ne savait pas qui était _vraiment_ dans cette pièce... Se dit Gabrielle.

"Je crois aussi." Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle sortit après Harry puis se retourna une dernière fois. Il ne pleuvait plus mais le soleil était en train de se coucher. Gabrielle garda la vision de ce magnifique coucher de soleil dans son coeur, voulant absorber chaque détail. Des couleurs chaudes et tristes. Puis elle sortit. Elle n'entendit pas Dumbledore chuchoter en souriant :

"À la prochaine Maggie."

Sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, Gabrielle commençait à angoisser de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas du tout de nature sociable, et bien qu'ayant déjà Harry comme ami, elle avait peur de ne pas se faire apprécier. Et puis il y avait les amis d'Harry aussi, qu'elle n'avait vu que très rapidement. Leur rencontre ne s'était pas vraiment faite dans les meilleures conditions et ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de lui rendre visite, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Puis Dumbledore ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle. Gabrielle retint son souffle, tant devant la beauté de la salle avec son ciel magiquement reproduit, que devant la quantité de personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle et qui maintenant avaient les regards rivés sur eux. Elle suivit Dumbledore en regardant stratégiquement le sol, le rouge aux joues. Mais elle sentait la présence rassurante d'Harry à ses côtés.

Cependant, quand celui-ci arriva au niveau de ses amis, il s'assit avec eux, bien qu'à contrecoeur. Il lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Et Gabrielle remarqua que ses trois amis lui souriaient de la même manière. Cela la rassura et elle continua d'avancer à la suite de Dumbledore.

"Chers élèves," Déclara-t-il dans le silence le plus complet, Gabrielle à ses côtés.

"J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir Mademoiselle Gabrielle Delacroix, qui nous vient de l'école Beauxbâtons, et qui restera à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Ses parents ont déménagé ici, ce qui explique la raison de son arrivée tardive. Je vous demanderais de la traiter comme une des vôtres, et surtout les Gryffondors, puisque c'est la maison que le Choixpeau a choisie pour elle. Merci d'avance et bon appétit."

Il alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, tandis que le reste des élèves applaudissait Gabrielle, qui se sentait rouge comme une tomate. Elle s'assit le plus rapidement possible aux côtés d'Harry.

"J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir." Lui confia-t-elle.

Harry eut un énorme sourire.

"Petite nature."

Cela eut pour effet de lui redonner de l'énergie.

"Attention à ce que tu dis toi !" Répliqua-t-elle.

"Au fait on ne s'est pas vraiment présenté." Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux que Gabrielle avait déjà vue. "Mon nom est Hermione Granger. Voici Ron Weasley."

Elle désigna le grand roux aux taches de rousseur, qui lui fit un signe, tout en étant occupé à manger abondamment.

"Ne t'occupe pas de lui." Lui dit l'autre rousse, de l'autre côté d'Harry. "Ce n'est qu'un porc qui ne pense qu'à la bouffe. Moi c'est Ginny, la soeur du gros porc."

Elle lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire. Bien que c'était celle qui avait découvert son aura, Gabrielle la trouvait très sympa et elle lui serra la main.

"Moi, c'est Dean Thomas." Dit un jeune homme à sa droite, avec un sourire charmeur. "Ravi de te rencontrer."

"Oh ne commence pas déjà à la draguer Dean !" Le coupa un Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs.

"Je te remercie Seamus, maintenant tu as bousillé toutes mes chances." Rétorqua Dean d'un air irrité.

"Comme si tu en avais au départ !"

Dean et Seamus continuèrent à se disputer et Gabrielle, bien qu'un peu gênée, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Au fait, tu es en quelle année ?" Demanda Hermione.

"En sixième."

"Super !" S'écria Ginny. "La même année que moi. Tu vas voir, à part quelques connasses, tout le monde est sympa."

"Ginny !" La réprimanda Hermione d'un oeil sévère.

"Oh, arrête avec tes airs à la MacGonagall, 'Mione, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Catherine et Sarah sont des salopes qui baisent tout ce qui bouge."

Hermione prit un air outré mais se reconcentra sur sa nourriture, les lèvres pincées. Gabrielle, quant à elle, goûtait à tout. Elle avait l'habitude de bien manger chez elle, ayant une cuisinière, mais elle ne connaissait pas tellement la cuisine anglaise, qui plus est chez les sorciers. Elle prit une dragée rose, dans un plat réservé aux bonbons. Aussitôt elle le recracha en s'écriant :

"Ce truc est à la poubelle !"

Harry fut pris d'une crise de rire, obtenant des regards étonnés de son entourage qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir rire de cette manière.

"Bienvenue dans le monde des sorciers ma chère !"

Elle lui lança un regard noir et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le goût. Tandis que les autres discutaient entre eux, Gabrielle regarda un peu autour d'elle. Il y avait tellement de visages nouveaux...

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Un jeune homme blond, assis quelques tables plus loin, la regardait avec mépris. Elle lui rendit son regard, déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Cette fois, ses yeux changèrent, il avait l'air presque _curieux_.

"Hmm Gabrielle ?" Demanda une voix à sa droite.

"Pardon ?" Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Harry, essayant d'oublier cette présence dérangeante.

Le visage de ce garçon lui disait vaguement quelque chose...

"Je te disais qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Mais tu avais l'air occupé à regarder... D'ailleurs, qui regardais-tu ?" Sa voix se fit suspicieuse.

"Personne." Sa réponse avait peut-être été un peu précipitée... "Bon on y va ?"

Harry ne détacha pas son regard de la jeune fille, cherchant à déchiffrer ses pensées. Mais, n'y parvenant évidemment pas, il soupira et dit :

"Je crois que Ginny sera ton guide à partir de maintenant. On doit aller en Soin aux Créatures Magiques."

"Ok. Au fait, demande à Hagrid quand Cory arrivera s'il-te plaît. J'ai hâte de le revoir."

Harry prit un air grincheux.

"Mouais."

Elle sourit et lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue.

"Je t'adore."

Et elle partit à la suite de la rousse. Harry toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, mais son visage ne trahissait rien. Intérieurement, il répéta ce qui était devenu son mantra depuis quelques jours : _Ne te laisse pas avoir, garde tes distances..._

Car, malgré tout, il n'avait pas confiance en Gabrielle. Trop de choses en elle restaient mystérieuses. Son aura divine, la baguette, le chien... Le fait qu'elle possédait des barrières naturelles à la Légilimentie. Pas qu'il avait consciemment essayé de fouiller ses pensées, mais parfois ses dons d'Occlumencie se déclenchaient tous seuls. En tout cas, l'esprit de Gabrielle l'avait repoussé violemment, sans qu'elle parût s'en rendre compte.

Harry Potter avait appris depuis longtemps à ne jamais faire confiance trop rapidement..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son côté, Gabrielle avait été introduite à tous les Gryffondors de la sixième année, y compris les deux "conasses", en deux minutes chronos. Ginny était un moulin à parole, sympathique mais bavarde à souhait.

"Rogue, le professeur de Potions, est un véritable tyran. Il est injuste avec tous les élèves qui ne sont pas de sa maison, les Serpentards, de vrais serpents ceux-là. Sans jeu de mot. Méfie-toi d'eux comme de la peste. Une fois qu'ils te mettent la main dessus, ils te sucent le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte."

"Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?" Demanda Gabrielle en souriant.

"Oh non, je t'assure." Son regard joyeux était devenu ténébreux et blessé.

"Je suis désolée." Dit aussitôt Gabrielle en lui touchant le bras. " Je ne voulais pas te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs."

Ginny regarda dans ses yeux noisettes, aux jolies paillettes dorées, et se sentit rassurée. Cette fille, malgré son aura dorée, respirait la gentillesse et la confiance.

"Il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai juste eu une mauvaise expérience avec l'un d'entre eux."

Les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la salle sombre et humide du cours de Potions. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux autour d'un chaudron. Ginny avait repris une conversation enjouée.

"Alors, tu as passé une semaine à lire ? Pas trop ennuyant ?"

"Oh non ! C'était génial au contraire."

"Ne me dis pas que tu es une Hermione bis ?"

"Pourquoi, comment est-elle ?" Gabrielle était curieuse de connaître un peu mieux les amis d'Harry.

"Bûcheuse, toujours le nez fourré dans un livre. Mon frère, ils sortent ensemble au fait, a du mal à l'en faire sortir. Et pourtant il a tout essayé !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plutôt dans le genre flemmarde... Il fallait juste que je rattrape mon retard."

Ginny lui lança un regard pas très convaincu mais goba l'excuse. Leur discussion fut interrompue par un claquement de porte. Un homme très grand, aux cheveux noirs, un peu gras, et au nez crochu, venait d'apparaître.

"Silence !" Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure et pourtant elle fit sursauter Gabrielle.

Il se dégageait tellement de puissance de cette voix...

"Instructions au tableau." Il fit un mouvement de baguette et une recette très complexe y apparut. "Véritaserum. Vous avez deux cours pour la faire, sachant que vous devez la faire reposer deux nuits avant de la continuer."

Mais Gabrielle avait déjà lu la plupart des livres de sixième année et connaissait la potion par coeur. Avec l'aide de Ginny, elle commença à rassembler les ingrédients et à les préparer. Alors qu'elle découpait avec dégoût des yeux de triton, elle sentit une présence se pencher vers son travail. Elle se retourna brusquement, apercevant au passage le regard de Ginny qui lui disait de faire attention.

"Voici donc la nouvelle..." Il arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu, mais Gabrielle avait une vague idée de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. "J'espère que vous n'avez pas de retard sur vos camarades."

Étrangement, Gabrielle ne ressentit aucune menace dans ces paroles, malgré l'air sévère du professeur.

"Je l'espère également, professeur." Répondit-elle avec calme.

Après avoir essuyé toutes les insultes, les reproches et le dédain des gens de son lycée et même de ses professeurs, à cause de sa flemmardise, elle avait l'habitude d'adopter une attitude respectueuse bien qu'indifférente vis-à-vis des autres. Rogue eut un hochement de tête et commenta :

"Votre potion est bien partie en tout cas. Cinq points pour Gryffondor."

Il partit engueuler d'autres élèves. Ginny avait les yeux aussi gros que des balles de tennis, mais elle se retint de faire des commentaires.

Ce n'est que quand le cours fut terminé qu'elle explosa :

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Rogue t'a complimenté _et_ il t'a donné des points !"

Son amie n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais étonnée surtout.

"Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si incroyable ?"

"Rogue ne complimente _jamais_ les Gryffondors. C'est sa règle d'or. Même Hermione qui, tu t'en doutes, est presque aussi douée que lui."

Gabrielle haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Mais elle commençait à avoir peur. Et si Ginny et les autres la rejetaient à cause de cela... ?

"Enfin, au moins ça nous rapportera des points pour une fois."

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire. Gabrielle en fut soulagée, bien que honteuse d'avoir eu des doutes sur la nature de la jeune fille.

"Colin ! Attends-nous." S'exclama Ginny, interpellant un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur paille devant elles.

"Ah salut Gin. Salut aussi, euh... Gabrielle c'est ça ?" Dit-il en souriant.

"Oui."

"Colin n'a pas pris Potions comme classe, le chanceux. On a Charmes là non ?" Demanda Ginny.

Gabrielle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas répéter ce qu'avait dit Rogue. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir à part. Mais malgré elle, alors que Ginny et Colin discutaient joyeusement, elle se mit à penser à Clémence. Sa seule amie. Elle lui manquait tellement. Et puis, Gabrielle avait peur que Clémence ne l'oublie avec le temps, qu'elle soit fâchée parce que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas prévenue de son départ et qu'elle décide de ne plus lui parler.

Le même regard bleu la sortit de ses rêveries. Il se tenait devant elle, entouré d'une bande d'amis. En la voyant, il arrêta de parler. La tension dans le couloir se fit lourde. À côté d'elle, Colin et Ginny gardaient un silence menaçant.

"Tiens, mais qui voilà ?" Dit le blond d'un air méprisant. "La Weaslette numéro 7, ou est-ce numéro 8 ? Je ne me souviens jamais. Tes parents ont tellement de rejetons que l'on commence à perdre le compte..."

Le visage de Ginny était dur et fermé. Mais Gabrielle pouvait voir la peine, l'insécurité, la peur dans son regard. Elle ignorait comment elle le savait mais le fait est qu'elle le _voyait_.

"La ferme Malfoy. Les seuls mots qui sortent de ta bouche sont des insultes. Si tu crois qu'avec le temps, ça me touche encore."

Pourtant, il y avait toujours ce tremblement quasi imperceptible dans sa voix. Malfoy parut le sentir aussi.

"Ah oui ? Pourtant je me souviens d'un temps où tu aimais ça..." Répliqua-t-il, le regard perfide.

Cette fois, les yeux de Ginny prirent une teinte dangereuse. On pouvait presque sentir la chaleur émaner de son petit corps.

"Encore un mot Malfoy et je t'envoie à l'hôpital pour le reste de ta vie !"

Elle avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait fermement dirigée vers le visage du blond. Colin l'abaissa aussitôt et murmura :

"Pas la peine de te prendre la tête Gin, ce n'est qu'un con."

Ginny hésita puis reprit son chemin, non sans jeter un regard haineux à Malfoy. Mais celui-ci fixait Gabrielle à présent. Elle frissonna. Ce regard ne lui était pas inconnu... Et il dégageait une telle intensité que Gabrielle se sentait attirée, malgré l'attitude plus que détestable du jeune homme.

"Tu viens Gabrielle ?" Cria Ginny.

La rousse la regardait bizarrement. Gabrielle se dépêcha de la rejoindre, mais elle entendit une voix lui dire.

"_On se reverra."_

Elle ne se retourna pas, un nouveau frisson la traversa. Car elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu cette phrase dans la réalité ou simplement dans son esprit

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne lui fais jamais confiance." Dit brusquement Ginny, alors qu'elles étaient assises sur son lit, bien plus tard.

"À qui ?" Demanda Gabrielle, tout en caressant Nighteyes.

"À Malfoy. Quand je te disais que les Serpentards étaient des serpents, ce n'est rien comparé à lui."

"C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été sympa avec toi tout à l'heure." Admit la jeune fille.

"Il n'y a pas que ça, Gab, ce type est dangereux."

Cette fois, Gabrielle avait quelques doutes.

"Voyons, il n'a que 17 ans. Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ?",

"Tu as déjà vu Harry en train de se battre ?" Demanda Ginny.

Gabrielle se rappela sa première rencontre avec Harry. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie face à lui et à la menace qu'il dégageait. Elle hocha la tête.

"Et bien, l'année dernière, Dumbledore a organisé un tournoi de duels. Draco, enfin Malfoy, l'a battu."

"Quoi ?" Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que quelqu'un ait pu battre Harry, alors qu'il avait défié et vaincu trois mages noirs adultes.

"Je sais. Ça paraît impossible.Mais je t'assure, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Pas le duel bien sûr, ça c'était incroyable, mais l'état dans lequel Harry s'est retrouvé ensuite. Il avait trois côtes cassées, des brûlures sur tout le corps et une épaule déboîtée. Malfoy s'en est sorti avec une simple fracture au bras."

Gabrielle resta silencieuse.

"Il y a pire. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Harry, Hermione et Ron, mais Malfoy est comme toi."

"Pardon ?" S'écria Gabrielle, outragée.

"Pas de conclusions hâtives. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il possède aussi une aura divine. Sauf que la sienne est complètement noire."

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être bon signe apparemment.

"Je vois. Je ferais attention à lui alors." Promit Gabrielle, bien qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Dis-moi, comment tu fais pour voir les auras ? C'est un pouvoir que tu as toujours eu ?"

"Non non, il n'est apparu qu'en fin d'année dernière. Et il n'est pas permanent. Il faut que je me concentre pour percevoir l'aura de quelqu'un et c'est très dur de les lire. Par exemple, une aura normale est d'une couleur unie : rouge quand la personne a un fort tempérament, vert quand elle est timide et réservée, ou encore bleue quand elle est sereine. Mais cela varie très souvent, c'est-à-dire que l'on peut passer du bleu au rouge en un quart de seconde. Et il y a aussi le problème des striures."

Gabrielle écoutait attentivement.

"Les striures représentent des sentiments superficiels qui se superposent au caractère général. Je te passe les détails, il y a tellement de significations que j'ai moi-même du mal à m'y retrouver."

"Et la mienne ? Comment la perçois-tu ?"

Ginny se concentra et fronça un peu les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient pris une étrange couleur rougeâtre que Gabrielle n'avait jamais remarquée.

"Elle est... Il n'y a pas d'autres mots que "sublime". Elle est si éclatante que je n'arrive à percevoir aucune striure. En plus, elle a cette forme d'ailes. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une aura qui prenait une forme soit dit en passant..."

Gabrielle ne commenta pas mais demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, une aura "divine" ?"

"En fait, on ne sait pas vraiment. Ceux qui perçoivent les auras sont très rares et un seul a écrit un livre là-dessus. Il n'avait jamais vu d'auras divines, mais en avait entendu parler. Du coup, on n'a presque aucune information, sinon qu'elles sont quasi exceptionnelles."

"Pourtant il y a Malfoy et moi..."

Ginny hocha gravement la tête.

"Je crois que nous sommes à une époque où le monde est en train de basculer. Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais il me semble que la menace de Voldemort sera presque la plus ridicule de toutes."

"À ce point là ?" Ce que Gabrielle avait entendu sur lui, par Harry, était pourtant monstrueux.

"Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, peut-être est-ce grâce à mon don que je le perçois, mais en tout cas c'est presque palpable. La Terre tremble."

"Tu me fous la trouille."

Ginny finit par sourire un peu tristement.

"T'inquiète, je connais Harry, il nous sortira de là"

Mais Gabrielle ne voyait pas bien comment un simple garçon pouvait se débarrasser d'une menace aussi puissante que le pressentait Ginny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La jeune fille courut vers son cheval, attaché tranquillement à une barrière, près de la cabane d'Hagrid. En la voyant, il piaffa joyeusement et hennit. Gabrielle enfouit sa tête dans l'encolure de sa monture et sourit.

"Mon petit chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué !"

Elle lui caressa le bout du nez avec affection. Cory tendit son museau vers sa poche.

"Non, sale gourmand, je n'ai rien pour toi."

Elle pouvait presque lire la déception dans son regard.

"Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content de me voir !"

Il secoua la tête. Une grosse voix résonna derrière elle :

"Une magnifique bête que t'as là ma petite. Très docile."

Gabrielle se retourna et put enfin voir le demi-géant dont lui avait parlé Harry. En effet, il était immense, avec une barbe et des cheveux noirs et touffus. Mais son regard était celui d'un homme d'une grande bonté et d'une aussi grande naïveté.

"Vous devez être Hagrid ? Je suis Gabrielle, enchantée."

Elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire. Il sembla hésiter puis la prit avec joie. Gabrielle retint un cri de douleur : il venait de lui broyer tous les os de la main. Elle retira sa main tremblante, la serra contre elle et continua :

"Je vous remercie en tout cas pour Cory. C'est très gentil à vous de vous être occupé de le ramener ici."

"Oh, 'y a pas de problème. Ce cheval est un ange, lui et moi avons pu faire connaissance pendant le voyage."

Le sourire de Gabrielle s'élargit.

"Un ange ? Attendez qu'Harry vous entende dire cela..."

Hagrid caressa l'encolure noire de l'étalon, celui-ci tendit un peu les muscles mais accepta la caresse sans broncher.

"C'est vrai qu'il était un peu teigneux au début. J'dirais même qu'il avait l'air de déprimer. Mais, après une heure de voiture, je l'entendais plus bouger. Il faut dire que le Bus pour Animaux Magiques est un peu spécial, il ne doit pas être habitué à voir des hypogryphes tous les jours."

Gabrielle rigola en s'imaginant la scène.

"Au fait, l'écurie est là-bas." Il pointa un doigt vers une petite clairière fermée, accompagné d'un enclos couvert. "C'est pas très classe mais les seules vraies écuries que l'on possède sont dans la partie sud du château et c'est bien trop grand pour un cheval de cette taille, qui plus est tout seul."

"Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je viendrai le voir souvent de toute façon."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est de l'entretien et tout ça, Dumbledore a déjà prévenu les Elfes de Maison et ils sont ravis de s'occuper de lui. J'espère qu'il restera sage."

"Cory est toujours sage avec les personnes au coeur pur."

"On n'aura aucun problème avec les Elfes alors, ils sont aussi innocents que des premiers-nés ! Sinon, tes affaires sont dans la petite sellerie, à côté de l'enclos."

"Merci Hagrid, j'apprécie beaucoup."

"Pas de quoi, pas de quoi. Bon, je dois m'occuper d'un rôdeur dans la Forêt, je vais donc te laisser. Dernier conseil, évite de te promener dans la Forêt Interdite, d'abord parce qu'elle est interdite et parce qu'il n'y fait pas bon d'y être, à cause des loups, centaures, et autres. Un cheval court vite mais pas autant qu'un Ignitus, crois-moi."

"Il y a des Ignitus ?" Cela lui rappela son chiot Nighteyes.

"Oh oui, bien que leur meute soit plus en profondeur dans la forêt, il arrive qu'ils se rapprochent de la frontière."

"Je ferai attention."

"Je n'en doute pas."

Il la salua et partit dans la forêt, une énorme hache sur le dos. Gabrielle préféra ne pas penser à quoi elle pouvait bien servir. Elle concentra son attention sur Cory. Après l'avoir brossé et scellé, elle le monta.

La sensation était magnifique. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir pas monté depuis des mois, alors que cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle encouragea Cory à avancer et ils se promenèrent un peu le long du lac. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans un endroit comme Poudlard, qui n'était absolument pas prévu pour abriter des chevaux.

Et Gabrielle avait l'irrésistible envie de pénétrer dans la forêt...

Mais elle fut sauvée par la voix de Ginny derrière elle.

"Ouahh..." Dit celle-ci. "Qu'est-ce qu'il est grand !"

Gabrielle sourit avec fierté.

"Je voulais te dire que le dîner va commencer."

"Ok j'arrive."

Chevauchant à côté de la rousse, elles revinrent à l'écurie où Gabrielle laissa son cheval, non sans l'avoir brossé et câliné avant.

"Tu as l'air de vraiment l'aimer ce bout de chou." Fit remarquer Ginny.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Quand j'aime quelqu'un, j'aime sans compter."

Le souvenir douloureux de sa meilleure amie lui revint en mémoire. _Je ne t'oublie pas Clémence._

"Je suis contente que tu sois là." Dit soudainement Ginny, en rougissant un peu. "Qu'Harry t'ait trouvé je veux dire. Ça me manquait une véritable amie..."

Elle se tut, comme si elle avait peur que Gabrielle la rejette. Mais celle-ci abordait un immense sourire. Elle prit Ginny dans ses bras et lui dit joyeusement.

"Moi aussi Gin', je serais déjà morte si je devais rester toute la journée avec Hermione."

Elles partagèrent un rire complice.

"À propos de Malfoy..." Commença Ginny.

Gabrielle eut un sourire sarcastique.

"Quoi, tu vas me dire que c'est le diable déguisé en homme maintenant ? Ou qu'il cherche à me tuer ?"

Mais la rousse était sérieuse.

"Pas loin, du moins pour la première partie. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Malfoy et moi, nous sommes sortis ensemble l'année dernière."

La bouche de Gabrielle s'ouvrit toute seule.

"Vous QUOI ?"

Ginny hocha la tête d'un air triste.

"Je sais. J'ai eu droit à tous les commentaires, je peux te l'assurer. Ron et Hermione passaient leur temps à m'engueuler, et Harry, et bien Harry, était trop occupé avec son entraînement pour penser à autre chose. On m'a traité de traîtresse, de salope, et je te passe les plus dégueulasses."

Mais Gabrielle s'y connaissait en insultes, elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Ginny.

"Mais j'étais amoureuse, aveuglément amoureuse je dois dire. Draco m'apparaissait comme le prince charmant déguisé, le gentil nounours sous sa carapace d'acier. Au début, il était très gentil avec moi. Peu à peu, ça s'est dégradé et finalement, il m'a giflé. J'étais tellement furieuse ! Pourtant j'étais prête à lui pardonner. Mais quand je suis revenu le voir, je l'ai surpris en train de prendre son pied avec une Serpentard dans une salle de classe."

"Berk..."

"C'est clair. Autant dire que j'étais complètement dépressive. Le pire, c'est que je n'étais même pas en colère contre lui. Je croyais tellement que c'était de ma faute, parce que j'avais refusé..."

Des petites larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

"Ce salop s'est vanté le lendemain de m'avoir bien eu ! Il avait fait exprès de sortir avec moi puis de me laisser le surprendre dans cette position compromettante. Tous les Serpentards, et même des gens des autres maisons, se sont tous foutus de ma gueule. C'était le pire jour de ma vie !"

Elle fondit en larmes. Gabrielle voulait l'aider mais ne savait pas comment.

"Gin, tu es encore amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Gabrielle d'une voix douce.

Ginny leva des yeux désespérés vers son amie.

"C'est si évident ?"

"Non, juste la manière dont tu as réagi la dernière fois, quand il t'a parlé. Si tu avais laissé tout ça derrière toi, il ne t'aurait pas affecté de cette manière."

Les yeux rougis, Ginny renifla.

"Je sais. C'est juste que pendant un moment, quand tout allait bien, j'avais l'impression de connaître le vrai Draco, celui qui est capable de t'envoyer des fleurs par hibou ou te faire préparer un dîner aux chandelles. Tu n'imagines pas, Gaby, il était adorable. Je crois que les sentiments que je garde sont pour ce Draco que personne n'a jamais vu, même si ce n'était que de la comédie."

"Je comprends Gin, c'est parfois difficile de mettre ce qu'on a ressenti de côté."

Ginny s'engouffra dans les bras de Gabrielle.

"Merci Gab, tu es vraiment une amie. Je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir fait de reproches."

Gabrielle sourit, même si la jeune fille ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Je t'assure, je serai bien la dernière à jamais juger les gens sur ce qu'ils font. En ce qui me concerne, chacun a le droit à son bonheur, même si cela veut dire aimer son pire ennemi."

Ginny pleura encore un moment puis elle se ravisa et finit par dire :

"On ferait mieux d'y aller. On est vraiment à la bourre."

Elle essuya ses larmes et les deux Gryffondors coururent jusqu'à la Grande Salle où tout le monde était déjà en train de s'asseoir. Gabrielle s'assit à côté d'Harry, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

"Ton ignoble monstre va bien ?" Demanda Harry d'un air indifférent.

"Oui. Et ce n'est pas un monstre"

Gabrielle remarqua que depuis quelques jours, Harry était de plus en plus distant avec elle, comme si elle avait quelque chose de mal. Elle le regarda curieusement mais il triait ses petits pois avec une ridicule attention. Elle vit cependant que sa main était crispée sur sa fourchette.

"Il y a un truc qui ne va pas Harry ?"

Il leva les yeux vers elle et un moment, elle crut apercevoir un éclair argenté dans ses pupilles. La seconde d'après, son regard était aussi vert que d'habitude.

"Cette école a tendance à me faire déprimer au bout d'un moment. On ne peut pas bouger."

Elle sentait que ce n'était qu'une piètre excuse pour expliquer son mauvais caractère, mais elle acquiesça.

"Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner dehors demain, tu pourras m'apprendre des mouvements d'arts martiaux."

À nouveau, cette lueur d'argent.

"Harry !" S'exclama soudain Ginny.

Elle avait les yeux plissés et regardait Harry avec précaution.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, visiblement irrité.

"Je... Non, rien, j'avais cru voir... Mais non, je me suis trompée. Oublie."

Harry hocha les épaules en grommelant "Aucun sens ce qu'elle raconte..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voili voilou

Je réalise que j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part : LAISSEZ MOI UNE REVIEW ! lol

kattia black : merci merci et... merci et désolée pour l'attente, je suis assez connue pour ça lol

Arvedin : Quand j'ai mis HP/OC/DM, ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils vont tous les deux sortir avec Gabrielle, parce que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais il est vrai qu'on peut parler d'une sorte de relation entre eux trois (mais pas tout les trois ensemble lol). Enfin bon, faut lire la suite pour comprendre je pense . Pour les humiliations, je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura. Moi aussi je trouve ça drôle mais cette fic ne concerne pas vraiment les relations gryffondor/serpentard, même si Draco a une place importante.

nini44 : lol oui oui, j'y travaille. Mais c'est dur ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'inspiration pour "au coeur des ténèbres" et pourtant, je sais déjà comment ça va se passer à la fin... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai par mettre la suite. Promis.

adenoide : hmm, un auteur ne révèle jamais la fin (que je ne connais pas encore d'ailleurs...). Mais, juste une chose, "death" ne signifie pas forcément une mort physique...

A la prochaine mes chers (mais pas nombreux) lecteurs

Manoa


	6. Chapter 5 : Night and the Moon

Enfin un nouveau chapitre. J'avais un peu oublié cette histoire (qui est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 7 à peu près) mais je vous promets de poster la suite bientôt. Un peu plus de Draco dans ce chapitre, puisqu'il est lui-aussi un des perso principaux. J'espère que vous allez aimer

* * *

**The Death Of An Angel**

**Chapitre 5 : Night And The Moon**

* * *

Gabrielle s'écroula sur l'herbe, éreintée. Harry et elle s'exerçaient aux arts martiaux depuis déjà deux bonnes heures et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait toujours été plutôt sportive, du moins elle aimait l'équitation, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à l'entraînement intensif de l'art du combat. Grâce aux livres qu'elle avait appris, elle connaissait toutes les bases, les mouvements et les tactiques mais son corps n'était pas assez rapide ni assez puissant pour suivre les techniques d'Harry.

Celui-ci l'étonnait de plus en plus. Gabrielle l'avait déjà vu se battre et elle avait pu observer l'extraordinaire vitesse avec laquelle il maniait son épée. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il pouvait faire en combattant à mains nues. Elle avait extrêmement de mal à percevoir ses mouvements, ce qui l'empêchait de pouvoir se défendre et encore moins de contre-attaquer.

"Debout." Lui dit Harry d'un ton dur.

"On peut dire que tu n'y vas pas de main morte toi." Grommela Gabrielle en frottant son dos douloureux.

"C'est comme ça qu'on apprend." Répondit-il simplement.

Gabrielle se releva, ferma les yeux un instant pour faire passer le vertige qui la prenait et se mit en pose de combat. Aussitôt, Harry chargea et lui asséna un coup de pied latéral au niveau du bassin. Elle le bloqua avec son avant-bras mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bloquer le coup de poing dans le ventre qui suivit.

Pendant un instant, elle ne put plus respirer, puis une douleur fulgurante la prit à l'estomac et des milliers de points blancs apparurent devant ses yeux. Elle s'évanouit.

Ce qui lui parut une éternité plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux. Un regard vert et inquiet l'accueillit dans le monde réel. Elle sentit une main chaude sur sa joue.

"Gaby ? Ça va ?" Dit Harry.

"Mmmm..."

Elle se sentait complètement à l'ouest.

"Je suis désolé, quand je commence à me battre, je perds tout contrôle. Je crois que mon coup de poing était un peu trop fort."

"Un peu... ?" Murmura-t-elle, en levant un sourcil.

Harry lui fit un sourire contrit. Il sortit et lui lança un sort. La douleur s'atténua quelque peu. Puis elle sentit des bras puissants la prendre sous ses genoux et sous ses bras. Il la portait.

"Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie quand même."

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer sa douleur au ventre, qui malgré le sort restait immense. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu si mal était quand elle s'était cassé un bras, en tombant de cheval. Chaque mouvement qu'Harry faisait la faisait souffrir.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

"M. Potter ! Qu'avez-vous fait encore ? Cette infirmerie est vraiment votre deuxième maison !" S'exclama Mme Pomfresh en accourant vers la blessée.

"Sport de combat." Répondit simplement Harry.

"Encore ? Mais vous n'arrêtez pas décidément. Et il faut en plus que vous l'appreniez à des jeunes filles ! Un sport si violent."

"C'est moi qui le lui aie demandé Madame." Défendit Gabrielle, tandis qu'Harry la posait sur un lit d'hôpital.

"Hmph." Fut la seule réponse de l'infirmière.

Elle examina le ventre de Gabrielle avec sa baguette et déclara que celle-ci avait une côte cassée. Harry fut obligé de sortir de la pièce tandis que Mme Pomfresh réparait la côte. Ayant pris une potion anti-douleur, Gabrielle ne sentit presque rien mais c'était tout de même désagréable d'être dans le brouillard. Elle dut rester toute la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Plus tard dans la nuit, la jeune fille se réveilla brusquement. Elle avait rêvé que quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle scruta l'obscurité et retint un cri en apercevant une silhouette assise sur une chaise, au bout de son lit. Deux yeux bleus la regardaient étrangement. Elle les reconnut tout de suite.

"Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" S'écria-t-elle.

"Reste calme." Dit-il d'une voix basse. "Pomfresh va nous entendre."

"Je te signale que c'est toi qui es venu ici. J'ai rien demandé moi."

Il ne répondit pas. Un silence inconfortable, du moins pour Gabrielle, s'installa. N'en pouvant plus, elle siffla :

"Alors que veux-tu ?"

"Qui te dit que je veux quelque chose ?" Elle pouvait voir son rictus amusé, même dans le noir.

"J'en sais rien ! Pour quelle raison es-tu venu me voir en pleine nuit, alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas !"

Il fut sur elle en moins de deux secondes. La tête encore trouble, elle n'avait pu esquisser un seul geste. Malfoy avait le visage furieux et il agrippait violemment ses poignets.

"Que... ?" Fut tout ce que Gabrielle put dire, vu son état d'étonnement.

"Tu ne te souviens de rien ?"

"Je devrais me souvenir de quoi ?" Cracha-t-elle, retrouvant ses esprits. "Si tu pouvais me lâcher pour commencer."

Mais il ne bougea pas. Dans les ténèbres, ses yeux bleus avaient pris l'aspect de deux perles noires.

"J'en étais sûr." Dit-il, la voix déformée par la colère. "Tu me trahis à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ta haine ? Dis-le moi."

Ses propos n'avaient vraiment aucun sens et Gabrielle commençait à avoir peur.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Elle avait essayé de parler le plus calmement possible. "On ne s'est jamais rencontré avant il y a une semaine, jamais parlé non plus. Comment pourrais-je t'avoir trahi ?"

Pourtant, il lui avait semblé que le visage de Draco lui était familier, le premier jour. Elle chassa cette pensée. Ses paroles semblèrent toutefois avoir fait effet car Malfoy se retira du lit.

"Alors tu ne te souviens _vraiment_ de rien." Sa voix avait l'air déçue maintenant. "Pourtant je suis sûr que c'est toi. Tu as la même aura..."

Il s'arrêta de parler, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Gabrielle s'assit brusquement sur son lit et regarda Malfoy avec intensité.

"Tu peux voir les auras ?"

A nouveau, il se tut. Gabrielle n'osait pas parler de Ginny, au cas où il l'ignorerait. Elle le vit tourner la tête un moment, comme s'il entendait un bruit quelconque. Précipitamment, il lui dit.

"Fais attention à qui tu fréquentes Gabrielle, ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois."

Une voix venant de la porte les interrompit.

"Gabrielle ?"

La jeune fille tourna la tête. C'était Harry.

"Tu parlais à quelqu'un ?" Demanda-t-il.

En regardant à l'endroit où se trouvait Malfoy il y a quelques secondes, elle ne vit qu'un espace vide. Elle soupira.

"Non, j'ai du parler en dormant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je... J'ai cru t'entendre m'appeler. Mais c'est bête... Comment aurais-tu pu ?"

En effet, c'était une bonne question... Et Gabrielle étais sûre que ce n'était pas une coïncidence par rapport à la visite surprise de Malfoy.

"C'est pas grave. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Approche."

Harry marcha jusqu'au lit de Gabrielle et s'assit sur la chaise laissée vacante par le Serpentard.

"Harry, tu as quelque chose contre moi ?" Demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

"Pardon ?"

"Lorsque nous étions tous les deux, à Paris, tu étais complètement différent. Et même quand j'étais chez Maggie. Tu me parlais comme à une amie, tu riais. Depuis que j'ai commencé les cours, j'ai l'impression que tu te méfies de moi, que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Alors je te demande, qu'ai-je fait ?"

Harry ne parla pas pendant un moment, paraissant chercher ses mots.

"Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Pendant mon séjour chez toi, à Paris, je pensais t'effacer la mémoire avant de partir. Du coup, j'ai pensé que te dire toutes ces choses sur moi n'avait pas d'importance. Et puis tu m'as présenté à tes parents, à tes amis, même à ton cheval. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste envers toi alors j'ai décidé de te laisser garder le souvenir de mon passage."

Il hésita un instant puis continua.

"Si j'ai été différent à ce moment-là, c'est que je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir après. C'était un soulagement pour moi de rire à nouveau. Tu connais la suite, on a découvert tes pouvoirs et tu es venu à Poudlard. Ce n'est que quand tu as commencé à suivre les cours que j'ai compris... Si je continue à me lier d'amitié avec toi, tu deviendras une faiblesse. Mes ennemis pourront se servir de toi pour m'atteindre, comme ils l'ont fait si souvent... J'ai déjà assez souffert de la perte de personnes qui me sont chères."

Gabrielle ne savait pas s'il parlait de ses parents ou de quelqu'un d'autre en particulier. Mais elle penchait plutôt pour la seconde partie.

"Tu sais Harry, rejeter tes amis est une bien plus grande faiblesse que de les garder. Comment espères-tu continuer ton combat si tu n'as personne pour t'épauler, pour être à tes côtés et t'écouter te plaindre ? Tu deviendrais fou."

"C'est pour cela que j'ai Ron et Hermione."

Gabrielle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Encore..._ _Une fois de plus, je suis celle qu'on laisse derrière... Que l'on rejette. _En voyant ses larmes, Harry comprit son erreur. Aussitôt, il comprit son erreur et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé Gaby. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Tu vois, je ne suis bon qu'à blesser ceux que j'aime, autant physiquement que moralement."

Venait-il de dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il remercia le noir à cause du rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il avait peur qu'elle le prenne dans le mauvais sens. Cependant, Gabrielle était bien trop occupée à pleurer pour remarquer ce détail.

"Tu ne comprends pas Harry... _Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'est la solitude_. C'est pour ça que tu réagis de cette manière. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des parents qui t'oublient dans une pièce fermée pendant deux jours, qui oublient ton anniversaire, qui oublient que tu existes. Personne à qui parler de ce tu ressens. Même pas la personne que tu aimes par-dessus tout. Tu ignores les regards méprisants des autres lorsqu'ils posent leurs regards sur toi. Ces regards sales."

Harry soupira. Ce qu'avait vécu Gabrielle était si similaire à sa propre vie.

"Au contraire Gab, je sais exactement ce que c'est. La famille qui m'a "accueilli" après la mort de mes parents me haïssait, mon cousin me battait. J'ai vécu onze ans en enfer, pour en sortir et y replonger aussitôt. Sais-tu le bonheur que j'ai éprouvé en apprenant que j'étais sorcier ? Et l'horreur quand je me suis rendu compte les sacrifices que ce bonheur allait engendrer. La mort de mes proches, une peur perpétuelle, le malheur. La responsabilité du monde des sorciers placée sur mes épaules. Je n'ai que 17 ans merde ! Je ne suis pas un héros, ni un sauveur. Sais-tu ce que je vois dans le regard des gens lorsqu'ils me regardent ? L'espoir? Et sais-tu ce que je ressens à chaque fois? L'horreur de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur et de les décevoir."

Gabrielle se retira de l'étreinte d'Harry et le regarda un moment, ses joues encore brillantes de larmes.

"Mais tu as des amis Harry. Ils se fichent de savoir si tu es à la hauteur. Je suis sûre que même si tu échouais, personne ne t'en voudrait. En tout cas, ceux qui te sont proches. Et tu dis ne pas avoir besoin d'eux ? Ils sont les seules choses qui te permettent de continuer, malgré ce que tu peux dire, malgré ta fuite. Tu as des gens qui t'aiment. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi en faire partie."

Elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de l'impact qu'avaient ses paroles sur le jeune sorcier.

"Je ferais le nécessaire. J'apprendrais à me défendre, à attaquer, à faire tout ce que tu veux pour te rassurer. Je veux apprendre à te protéger, si c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider."

"Je ne peux pas Gaby... Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre à nouveau un être cher..."

"C'est pour ça que tu ne me perdras pas."

"Pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles à quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'implication de ce que tu es en train de dire."

"Et bien les regrets viendront plus tard, et je les assumerai pleinement. Parce que moi, quand je décide que j'ai un ami, je le suis jusqu'au bout. Même si je ne le connais que depuis trois semaines, même si cela veut dire en mourir. On a tous besoin d'amour pour survivre. Ce n'est pas ta faiblesse propre mais celle du genre humain. On ne peut changer sa nature Harry."

"Voldemort a bien réussi lui." Dit Harry d'un ton amer.

"Et c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est. Cruel, assoiffé de pouvoir, il cherche dans la peine des autres à justifier sa propre souffrance. Celle de n'avoir personne à aimer. Veux-tu devenir comme lui Harry ?"

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

"Je t'en prie. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Ne m'abandonne pas."

"Je..."

Il respira le parfum de vanille qui se dégageait des cheveux de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Elle qui était presque son double et pourtant si différente. Seuls tous les deux, il fuyait l'amour tandis qu'elle s'y accrochait désespérément.

"D'accord Gabrielle. Je resterai avec toi."

Elle le serra plus fort et murmura :

"Tu ne le regretteras pas."

* * *

"La lune est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Harry s'allongea sur l'herbe à côté de Ginny et leva les yeux au ciel. La lune était ronde et belle. Puissante et féminine.

"Si, extraordinaire."

"Harry, tu regrettes d'avoir rencontré Gabrielle ?" Demanda Ginny.

"Sincèrement, non. Mais il aurait mieux valu qu'on ne se rencontre jamais. Je ne lui apporterai que du malheur."

"J'ai vu son aura. Elle aurait trouvé le monde de la magie un jour ou l'autre, avec ou sans ton aide."

"Mais au moins, elle ne serait pas devenu mon amie et elle ne serait pas en danger."

"Encore une fois Harry, j'ai vu son aura. Et sa baguette mystérieuse. Son destin n'est pas d'être une sorcière comme les autres. Son destin se range aux côtés du tien, celui qui nous sauvera tous."

Harry ignora le pincement au coeur qu'il ressentait. Il avait tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tant de gens avaient déjà souffert par sa faute.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu y arriveras. Et tu nous as nous pour t'aider. Jusqu'au bout."

"J'ai si peur de vous perdre Gin. Et maintenant il y a Gabrielle..."

"Tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ?"

"Comment ça ?"

Ginny eut un léger rire.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais de quoi je parle."

Harry rougit et remercia la nuit.

"C'est encore trop tôt." Répondit-il avec prudence.

"Donc tu as des sentiments pour elle ?"

"Jolie façon de résumer les choses. À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien."

Ginny tourna la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux.

"Ton aura est plus honnête que toi." Dit-elle simplement.

Harry mit ses bras devant lui en s'écriant :

"C'est de la triche ! Gin !"

La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur le sol en soupirant.

"Ce serait tellement bien qu'elle soit celle qui t'est destinée. Vous iriez à merveille ensemble."

Harry observa les étoiles en silence. Il est vrai que Gabrielle était très jolie, drôle et énergique. Elle était parfaite pour lui, elle le faisait rire, elle le faisait parler. Elle le sortait de sa solitude. Mais c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. De plus, il s'était fait la promesse de ne pas avoir de petite amie sérieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tué Voldemort. Celui-ci se ferait une joie de l'utiliser contre lui. Il eut un sourire ironique. L'amour était censé être sa plus grande force et il lui était interdit.

"Harry, puisque tu ne veux pas faire avancer ta relation avec Gabrielle, fais attention à Malfoy." Le prévint soudainement Ginny.

"Malfoy ? Que vient-il faire là- dedans ?"

"J'ai vu la manière dont il la regardait. Et la manière dont elle réagit. Peut-être est-ce dû à leurs auras, qui sont semblables, je ne sais pas. Le fait est qu'ils sont indéniablement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Par expérience, je te dis donc de faire attention à Malfoy. J'ai déjà prévenu Gaby mais j'ai peur que cela ne serve pas à grand chose."

"Je le surveillerai." Promit Harry.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne ces deux-là. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de prendre une décision vis-à-vis de Gabrielle. Et ne prends pas la mauvaise je t'en prie."

"Qui serait ?"

"N'en prendre aucune."

Ils restèrent là, sans dire un mot. Puis Ginny se leva et tendit la main à Harry qui la prit aussitôt. Ils se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et retournèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Une surprise les y attendait.

"Gin' ! Harry ! Vous êtes enfin là. J'étais morte de trouille à vous attendre."

Gabrielle était à moitié allongée sur le sofa, devant le feu, un bouquin posé sur ses genoux. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Après la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ginny, voir Gabrielle le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

"On est allé faire un tour près du lac. La lune était magnifique ce soir." Dit Ginny avec enthousiasme. "C'est un petit rituel entre Harry et moi. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, je pensais que tu dormais."

Gabrielle se calma aussitôt et sourit.

"Pas de problème. C'est juste que je m'inquiétais..."

Ginny alla déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et dit :

"On est là Gab, tu n'es plus toute seule. Bonne nuit ma puce, bonne nuit Harry."

Et elle partit se coucher, laissant les deux adolescents tous seuls. Harry la maudit intérieurement, sachant très bien à quoi elle jouait. Mais en voyant le sourire de Gabrielle, toute colère s'effaça. Incroyable l'effet que cette fille avait sur lui.

"Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi Harry ?"

Il ne put résister à son air angélique et s'assit dans un des fauteuils, juste à côté d'elle. Une boule de poils sauta sur ses genoux. Nighteyes.

"Je crois qu'il t'aime bien." Commenta Gabrielle.

"Hmm..." Grommela Harry, mais caressant tout de même le chiot.

"Je crois qu'il va devenir énorme. Regarde à quel point il a grandi en seulement deux semaines !"

En effet, le chiot avait pris plusieurs centimètres et avait un peu grossi, mais son poil restait toujours aussi soyeux.

"Comment vont les cours ?" Demanda soudainement Harry.

"Ça va. Je ne suis pas trop en retard donc j'arrive à suivre. Apparemment, je suis très bonne en Potions et Rogue n'en revient pas. Il envisage même de me donner un tuteur pour étudier les Potions de l'année prochaine. Il paraît que c'est une première."

Elle eut un petit rire léger puis sortit sa baguette, sans prévenir.

"Pour ce qui est des sorts, des enchantements et des métamorphoses, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal. Cette baguette fait tout de travers. On dirait qu'elle n'aime pas être contrôlée par des incantations. Quand je fais un simple sort, du genre _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Elle fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette puis l'abattit. Tous les meubles de la pièce, y compris les bibliothèques, se soulevèrent pendant quelques secondes puis retombèrent sans grâce sur le sol.

"Voilà ce que ça donne, je n'ai aucun contrôle. Et regarde maintenant..."

Elle se concentra et une légère lumière dorée entoura sa baguette. Aussitôt, la table basse devant elle se souleva, fit le tour de la pièce en dansant et revint se poser docilement au même endroit.

"Il me suffit d'y penser et ça arrive. Sans incantations, ni mouvements de baguette."

"C'est vrai que c'est étrange." Admit Harry. "Qu'en disent les professeurs ?"

"Je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne, à part Ginny et toi. Je n'aime pas me démarquer des autres."

Elle baissa la tête un instant, comme par honte.

"Tu devrais au moins aller voir Dumbledore. Si quelqu'un peut t'aider, c'est lui."

Gabrielle relava la tête et la hocha gravement.

"On continue les arts martiaux demain ?" Dit-elle joyeusement.

"Ok, je vais essayer de ne rien te casser cette fois."

Gabrielle eut un sourire.

"J'ai appris quelques sorts de guérison au cas où. Et j'ai commencé à faire de l'exercice le matin. Il paraît que ça aide."

"Bonne idée. Bon, je vais me coucher. À demain."

"Bonne nuit Harry."

Il se leva, hésita un moment puis se pencha sur le front de la jeune fille et y déposa un baiser. Puis il se retira sans un mot vers le dortoir. Gabrielle posa sa main sur son front. Elle avait chaud tout à coup, et spécialement là ou Harry avait posé ses lèvres.

* * *

Gabrielle ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. Il s'agissait de sa première leçon avec son tuteur de septième année. Elle avait espéré que ce soit Harry, mais il n'était pas assez bon en Potions, ou Hermione, mais celle-ci avait bien trop d'activités extrascolaires. Pourtant elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir une tête blonde, assise tranquillement à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue arriver, Draco Malfoy se retourna vers elle et lui fit un rapide signe de main. C'était donc bien lui son tuteur. Gabrielle poussa un soupir d'appréhension. Tout le monde lui disait de se méfier de lui, mais elle ne le connaissait même pas et elle détestait juger les gens sur ce qu'on lui disait d'eux. D'un autre côté, sa visite surprise à l'infirmerie ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, prenant soin de garder un visage impassible. Draco l'observa avec indifférence.

"Tu es mon tuteur n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Gabrielle, après un moment de silence.

Draco hocha la tête.

"Écoute, ça ne m'enchante sûrement pas plus que toi, alors mettons-nous au travail et terminons le plus vite possible ok ?" Dit-elle.

Le Serpentard la regarda avec intensité et s'accorda un sourire sarcastique.

"Tu ne supportes pas le silence." Finit-il par dire.

"Oui, ça me met mal à l'aise si tu veux tout savoir." Avoua la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues. "Mais ce n'est pas pour me mettre mal à l'aise que tu es là non ? Alors au boulot."

Elle sortit ses livres de Potions de son sac et remarqua que Malfoy n'avait rien apporté.

"On est censé faire quoi si tu n'as pas tes livres ?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de livres." Son visage redevint sérieux. "On va commencer par revoir les potions que tu as déjà faites et celles qui sont à venir dans l'année, avant de s'occuper des plus compliquées. Si ça marche, on pourra même voir celle de plus haut niveau. Ce sont les plus intéressantes."

"Hmm... D'accord."

Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures, revoyant toutes les notions de potions comme les propriétés des ingrédients, les précautions à prendre avant une concoction ou encore les erreurs à ne pas commettre. Grâce aux Lunettes, Gabrielle connaissait presque tout par coeur. Mais elle était étonnée de voir que Malfoy connaissait également tout, et bien plus en profondeur.

Alors qu'il lui expliquait les propriétés de la peau de dragon mélangée à du poil de licorne, Gabrielle l'observa un peu mieux. Il était indéniable que Malfoy était extrêmement beau garçon. Il avait une peau pâle et des cheveux blonds et ébouriffés, qui soulignaient le bleu profond de ses yeux. Son visage était fin, presque féminin.

"Tu as écouté un mot de ce que je te raconte ?" Demanda-t-il, tirant Gabrielle de sa rêverie.

"Non." Répondit-elle immédiatement.

Il sourit, mais toujours ce même rictus emprunt de sarcasme.

"Trop occupée à me relooker ?"

"Oui."

_Oups, j'ai dit ça tout haut..._

"Je veux dire non !" Essaya-t-elle de se rattraper. "Enfin si, je te regardais puisque tu étais en train de m'expliquer quelque chose. C'est juste que... je ne te regardais pas de la manière dont tu le suggérais et..."

Elle fut interrompue par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait presque nuit et que Malfoy et elle étaient les derniers dans la bibliothèque. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se mette dans des situations pas possibles...

L'intensité du regard de Malfoy la cloua sur place. Ses yeux si bleus s'étaient obscurcis, jusqu'à devenir presque noirs. Elle voulut parler à nouveau, se sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle s'empêtrait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Ginny ni à Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui !

"Pas la peine de te justifier, _Gabrielle_." Murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotions.

La manière dont il avait prononcé son nom... Comme s'il avait une signification cachée...

Elle se retira brusquement de son doigt, toujours posé sur ses lèvres, rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Un bras la reteint. Elle se retourna vers Draco, le priant de ne pas insister. Car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister.

"On se revoit la semaine prochaine, dans la salle de Potions."

Gabrielle soupira de soulagement, du moins intérieurement. Elle acquiesça et sortit de la bibliothèque avec précipitation, sans remarquer le sourire satisfait de Malfoy.

Une fois seule, elle respira enfin et s'appuya contre un mur. Elle se sentait aussi essoufflée que si elle avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres à la course. Gabrielle prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer.

_Ce garçon finira par te tuer..._ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle reprit son chemin vers la Salle des Gryffondors. Il y avait encore du monde. Harry jouait aux Cartes Explosives avec Ron. Il leva les yeux vers elle quand elle entra et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Elle y répondit bien qu'avec hésitation. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de trahir quelqu'un ?

_Peut-être est-ce parce que Malfoy est l'ex de Ginny et le pire ennemi d'Harry..._

Harry lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit, bien que tendue.

"Comment s'est passé ton cours supplémentaire ?" Demanda-t-il quand elle s'assit à ses côtés.

"Malfoy est mon tuteur."

Elle s'attendait à une réaction de la part d'Harry mais pas aussi violente. Il renversa la table sur laquelle Ron et lui jouaient et se leva, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

"Quoi ?!" S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

"Malfoy est mon tuteur, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi."

Gabrielle était consciente de tous les regards posés sur eux. Cependant, elle était plus préoccupée par l'état d'Harry que par autre chose. Celui-ci avait perdu l'innocence qui le caractérisait d'habitude. Il avait repris son masque de haine, le masque qu'elle avait aperçu lorsqu'il s'était battu contre les Mangemorts.

"Je vais le tuer !" Hurla-t-il tout en se précipitant vers le tableau de la grosse dame.

Tous les Gryffondors s'écartèrent de son chemin, apeurés par l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Il sortit avec précipitation de la Salle Commune. Gabrielle regardait l'endroit où il avait disparu, complètement abasourdie. Puis elle se leva et commença à partir à sa suite. Un bras la retint.

"N'y va pas." Lui conseilla Ginny.

"Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état."

"Quand il est comme ça, il ne vaut mieux pas essayer de lui parler. Il ne comprend que la violence. Comme la fois où il t'a cassé une côte."

Ginny détourna le regard. Visiblement quelque chose la gênait.

"Tu me caches quelque chose Ginny." Dit Gabrielle.

La rousse tourna les yeux vers elle, des yeux remplis de larmes.

"Je... Pendant un moment, son aura est devenue complètement noire..."

Les mots avaient été murmurés, de telle manière que seule Gabrielle pût les entendre. La jeune fille resta un moment interdite puis sans un mot de plus, courut rejoindre Harry.

Les pleurs de Ginny redoublèrent.

"Je le sens mal cette fois." Marmonna Ron en caressant les cheveux de sa soeur.

Pendant ce temps, Harry déambulait dans le couloir à la recherche de Malfoy. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il le trouverait. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris la carte des Maraudeurs, seulement c'était trop tard maintenant. Tandis qu'il marchait, il sentait son pouvoir s'accroître de seconde en seconde. C'était comme un feu qui se rapprochait de lui au fur et à mesure et qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Une voix lancinante l'interrompit.

"Tu me cherchais Potter ?"

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Draco Malfoy, l'objet de toute sa haine. La rage commençait à le rendre complètement fou, il en perdait la notion des choses.

"En effet." Grogna-t-il, comme une bête à l'affût de sa proie.

Mais Malfoy ne semblait pas troublé le moins du monde. Il se contenta de sourire froidement.

"Il semble que j'ai empiété sur ton territoire Potter. Aurais-tu peur de la concurrence ?"

Harry serra un poing, une flamme noire venait d'apparaître au bout de ses doigts. Il devait se contrôler, il ne pouvait pas utiliser cette magie à Poudlard. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait la faire disparaître, il cogna dans le mur derrière lui, celui-ci trembla violemment et devint complètement noir. Les personnes dans les tableaux poussèrent un cri d'agonie et se dépêchèrent de partir, tandis que leurs tableaux se mettaient à brûler.

"Je vois que tu as appris le contrôle. Une bonne chose je dois dire."

Harry s'avança vers Malfoy avec un air qui aurait fait reculer n'importe qui. Cependant le Serpentard n'esquissa pas un geste. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit.

"J'ai hâte Potter." Dit-il dans un murmure. "Hâte que tu sois assez fort pour te mesurer à moi. Hâte de pouvoir t'exterminer définitivement. Hâte de te prendre Gabrielle. Hâte de voir l'expression sur ton visage lorsqu'elle me choisira, moi."

Cette fois, Harry perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait. Il attrapa le col de Malfoy et le poussa avec une brutalité inouïe contre un mur.

"Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette manière. Je t'interdis de la toucher, ni même de la regarder." Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

"Sinon quoi Potter ?" Demanda Malfoy, amusé.

Harry lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le blond se plia en deux et cracha du sang mais il n'avait pas perdu son sourire. L'air autour d'Harry s'était mis à crépiter et ses yeux avaient pris une redoutable teinte argentée.

"Tu as pris mes conseils à la lettre à ce que je vois." Continua Malfoy. "Tu as appris la Magie Noire..."

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent, comme s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas sauter sur Malfoy et le tuer directement. Celui-ci tourna la tête et eut un sourire.

"Nous avons de la visite."

Aussitôt, Gabrielle apparut au coin de couloir, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux hagards. Apercevant les deux garçons, elle se précipita vers eux. La surprise et l'inquiétude avaient fait place à la colère.

"Je vous interdis de vous battre c'est compris ?!" Vociféra-t-elle. "On dirait vraiment deux gamins !"

Harry se calma et prit un air coupable. Draco se contenta de sourire.

"Maintenant que les choses soient claires ! Harry, Malfoy est mon tuteur et tu ne peux rien y changer donc autant le supporter. Et toi Malfoy, je t'interdis de menacer Harry de quelque manière que ce soit. Et tu peux tout de suite ôter ce sourire suffisant de ta bouche car il ne se passera jamais, et j'ai bien dit _jamais,_ rien entre nous !"

Elle reprit son souffle et son regard brûlant fixa un garçon après l'autre, s'assurant qu'ils avaient compris la leçon. Ce qui malheureusement ne semblait pas être le cas... Elle soupira. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

"Ne jamais dire jamais _Gabrielle_." Dit Draco avant de s'éclipser, sa robe noire voltigeant derrière lui.

Harry avait les yeux baissés sur le sol. Gabrielle s'approcha de lui.

"Harry ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, se rendant compte de la tension de son corps.

Il leva les yeux et à nouveau, elle crut apercevoir un éclair argent. Elle faillit prendre peur devant l'intensité de son regard. Mais il se contenta de caresser lentement sa joue, du bout des doigts. Gabrielle frissonna sous l'effet de la caresse, si douce. Et pourtant, elle pouvait encore sentir la colère du Gryffondor.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça Gab. C'est juste, l'idée de toi et lui, ensemble, ça m'a rendu complètement fou."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Gabrielle ne put ignorer la multitude de sensations qui venaient de faire apparition en elle. Les doigts d'Harry sur sa joue lui brûlaient la peau. Elle regarda longuement ces yeux verts, voulant le rassurer. Harry avança la tête vers elle, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes.

_Il va m'embrasser, _fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'eut Gabrielle à cet instant précis.

Mais Harry se retira au dernier moment, le rouge aux joues.

"Hmm... Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça." Parvint-il à dire. "Je... Je devrais y aller."

Il la laissa seule, sans rien ajouter. Gabrielle se contenta de jeter un regard dans le vide car quelque chose d'autre occupait sa conscience. Cette situation lui était vaguement familière. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que des souvenirs qu'elle ne se souvînt pas avoir vécu surgirent dans son esprit.

"_Lilith..."_

_Elle se retourna et fit face au garçon aux cheveux argentés, il était si beau qu'elle retint son souffle un moment._

"_Pourquoi portes-tu des vêtements ?" Demanda-t-il._

_La jeune fille aux longs cheveux dorés rougit et baissa la tête vers sa simple robe blanche, ne voulant pas regarder le garçon nu en face d'elle._

"_Je me suis dit que cela était indécent de se promener toute nue, à la vue de tous."_

"_La vue de tous ?" Dit-il sans comprendre. Puis il eut un éclair de compréhension. "Il est revenu n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Elle sentait la colère dans sa voix._

"_Oui..." Murmura-t-elle._

_Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'air était empli de sa fureur. Elle recula, de peur. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait trahi. Lui, son frère jumeau, la deuxième partie de son âme._

"_Ne baisse pas les yeux Lilith !"_

_Elle les leva et rencontra ces yeux argentés qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde._

"_Je suis désolée Derek."_

"_Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Moi qui te connais mieux que personne."_

"_Il connaît l'amour..." Répondit-elle, sachant que c'était la mauvaise réponse._

"_Tu insinues que je ne t'aime pas ? Alors que je suis toi, que je mourrais cent fois pour toi, que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi..."_

"_C'est de l'amour entre frère et soeur Derek, ce n'est pas la même chose."_

"_Ah oui ?"_

_Il leva la main vers sa joue et la caressa longuement, avec dans les yeux une lueur qui n'y était jamais encore apparue. Du désir. Elle eut un long frisson._

_Elle avait tellement attendu ce jour..._

_Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mais ne le fit pas pourtant._

"_Le Très-Haut nous regarde Lilith. Tu sais qu'Il nous punira."_

"_Mais peut-être est-ce que je désire..." Dit-elle dans un murmure savourant le souffle de son amour sur ses lèvres._

"_Je ne suis pas un traître Lilith."_

"_Et pourtant tu viens de me trahir Derek. Pour Lui."_

_Elle s'éloigna de lui brusquement, des larmes couleur or coulant déjà sur ses joues. Elle se retourna et courut._

"_Tu vas le rejoindre n'est-ce pas ?" Eut-elle le temps d'entendre. "Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours revenir ? Lilith ! _Lilith !!_"_

"Miss Delacroix ? Gabrielle ? Vous allez bien ?"

"Pardon ?"

Le regard inquiet de MacGonagall la scruta de haut en bas.

"Vous étiez là, les yeux dans le vide. Je me demandais ce qui vous arrivait." Dit le professeur de Transformations.

"Ah oui ? Désolée, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer dans la Salle Commune. Merci Professeur, et bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit Miss Delacroix."

Elle avait toujours la même inquiétude imprimée sur le visage.

Tandis que Gabrielle retournait vers la tour des Gryffondors, une seule pensée lui traversait l'esprit encore et encore : _mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?_

* * *

Voili voilou... J'ai le don pour faire perdurer le mystère n'est-ce pas ? Hi hi hi

A la prochaine chers lecteurs !

Manoa


	7. Chapter 6 : When Things Could Get Worse

Coucou .  
Pour ceux qui lisent Le Jeu du Chat et de La Souris ou Au coeur des Ténèbres, je m'excuse par avance parce que je bloque sur ces deux histoires et je n'arrive plus à écrire. Je vais continuer mais ça va prendre du temps. En plus, je suis concentrée sur des nouvelles histoires (mais pas des fanfics cette fois) sur Fictionpress. Enfin voilà, ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit ce chapitre donc j'ai pensé à le mettre en ligne. Le chapitre 7 est écrit lui-aussi donc je le publierais sous peu. Mais après je pense mettre cette fic en Hiatus parce que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de 4 histoires à la fois. En plus, ça me fait mélanger toutes mes histoires (d'ailleurs, vous remarquerez peut être que de nombreux éléments reviennent dans toutes mes fics...).  
Enfin voilà, merci de continuer à me lire quand même. Dans cette fic, j'adore le passage que je suis en train d'écrire : celui qui commence à la fin de ce chapitre. Vous vous rendrez compte par vous-même.

* * *

**The Death Of An Angel**

**Chapitre 6 :**** When Things Could Get Worse**

* * *

Gabrielle caressa l'encolure de son étalon, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à ces dernières semaines. Elle avait découvert un nouveau monde, un monde où elle avait une place. Un monde au-delà de toute imagination. Elle qui avait connu le rejet et l'oubli toute sa vie apprenait enfin à se faire de vrais amis, à leur faire confiance. Et eux apprenaient à l'aimer en retour.

Pourtant, rien ne semblait vouloir être facile avec elle. Il fallait toujours que quelque chose gâche son bonheur. Elle avait essayé, au début. Elle avait tout fait pour que cela marche, elle avait été gentille, drôle, enjouée.

Elle avait espéré.

Et là semblait être son erreur. Car rien ne sera jamais comme elle l'avait espéré. Gabrielle se rappela sa rencontre avec Harry. Moment fugace, moment fatidique qui avait scellé son destin. Il avait été cruel, elle l'avait aidé. Il l'avait sauvée, elle lui avait offert un refuge. Tout avait commencé à partir de ce moment-là. Sa _vie _avait commencé. Il était celui qui l'avait introduit à son univers, ses amis. Ses ennemis aussi. Mais elle ignorait qu'il y avait un prix à payer...

D'une amitié qu'elle voulait sans faille et qu'il avait finalement accepté, elle aurait aimé aller plus loin. Où, elle l'ignorait. Juste _plus loin_. Mais plus elle essayait, plus il se dérobait.

Voilà ce qui dérangeait le plus Gabrielle. Depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait cru voir de l'intérêt pour elle dans les yeux d'Harry, depuis qu'il avait failli l'embrasser, ses sentiments envers lui avaient changé. Tandis que lui s'éloignait et l'ignorait, se refermant encore une fois dans sa bulle de solitude. Il avait arrêté de rire avec elle. Ses mots tendres, ses confidences avaient cessé brutalement.

Et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Gabrielle soupira. Pour arranger les choses, il y avait le problème de Draco Malfoy. Outre les trois heures obligatoires par semaine qu'ils passaient ensemble, elle l'évitait le plus souvent. Mais ses yeux pâles la hantaient, comme un fantôme du passé dont on ne parvient pas à se débarrasser. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté cependant, du moins physiquement, avec elle. Ses intentions se résumaient à certains regards, certaines intonations de voix, certains mots...

Mais Gabrielle jouait l'indifférente. Elle avait déjà assez d'un seul mâle complètement dément pour qu'on lui en rajoute un deuxième.

_Pourtant il t'arrive de rêver de lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tais-toi !

_Aurais-tu honte de ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?_

Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui !

_Qui parle de sentiments ? Je parle de désir. De _sensations_. Tu es attirée par lui, physiquement. _

N'importe quoi !

Elle se concentra pour faire taire cette ennuyeuse petite voix. Cory la poussa doucement avec le museau, l'air un peu inquiet. Elle lui sourit, puis baissa les yeux, à nouveau, vers la lettre froissée qu'elle tenait en main. Son sourire disparut et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il y avait plus d'un an qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer. Et voilà qu'elle n'était même plus capable de tenir ses promesses envers elle-même. Déjà avec Harry elle avait craqué... Elle essuya sa larme rageusement.

Décidée à se torturer jusqu'au bout, elle relut la lettre.

"_Chère Gabrielle,_

_Où l'es-tu encore vraiment, "chère" je veux dire ? Je suis allé voir tes parents le lendemain de ton départ, inquiète comme j'étais de ne pas te voir en cours ni répondre à mes appels. Et j'apprends que tu es partie précipitamment dans une autre école, en Irlande qui plus est, que je ne peux pas t'appeler parce qu'il n'y a pas de téléphone là-bas, et encore faudrait-il que j'ai le désir de t'appeler, et que _par-dessus tout_ tu ne m'as absolument pas prévenu, ni laissé de message._

_Après toutes les choses que l'on a vécu Gabrielle, je dois avouer que le sentiment qui ressort de tout cela, c'est de la déception. Je suis déçue que tu n'aies pas pensé à me prévenir, même un coup de fil aurait été suffisant. Je suis déçue de n'être apparemment pas une amie assez importante pour qu'on la prévienne avant de partir dans un endroit aussi loin que l'Irlande. Je suis déçue parce que je t'appréciais beaucoup Gabrielle. Et toi-même tu sais que peu de gens pensent comme moi. Pour toutes les fois où tu as souffert et où je t'ai aidé, il me semblait avoir mérité un peu de ton respect._

_Mais le problème, c'est que tout ce que je pourrais faire ne sera jamais assez. Tu te suffis à toi-même, malgré le fait que tu cherches désespérément le contact des autres. Je croyais avoir brisé ta carapace mais j'avais tort. Et quelque part, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es servie de moi, comme une sorte de remplacement pour ce que tu cherches. Je me rends compte maintenant, toutes les fois où l'on a ri ensemble, où tu m'as vu pleuré, toutes les choses que l'on s'est dites, et je ne t'ai _jamais _vu pleurer. Oui, je me rends compte que la confiance que tu plaçais en moi était limitée. Que de mensonges aurait-on pu éviter Gaby si je n'étais pas venue te voir ce jour-là ? _

_Je regrette que notre amitié se termine de cette manière mais je sens que je ne fais déjà plus parti de ta vie. Quelque chose, et j'ai du mal moi-même à savoir quoi, nous sépare. Peut-être est-ce le mensonge, le manque de confiance ou bien le fait que l'on se soit servi de moi. Malgré tout, je te souhaite d'être heureuse, où que tu sois... Sois heureuse car tu le mérites. Les magnifiques moments que j'ai passé avec toi en sont la preuve._

_Passe le bonjour à ton "cousin". (Me crois-tu vraiment si aveugle ?)_

_Avec mon affection,_

_Clémence."_

Le bonheur avait-il vraiment ce prix-là ? Celui d'en perdre un pour en retrouver un autre ? Puis le perdre à nouveau... Lorsque la jeune fille contemplait son passé, elle n'y voyait que des amours perdus. À croire que cela était son destin... D'aimer et de perdre.

Pour l'instant, il ne lui restait que Ginny, la seule qui acceptait de parler avec elle. Tous les autres Gryffondors croyaient qu'elle fricotait avec l'ennemi, plus connu sous le nom de Draco Malfoy, à cause de l'excès de colère d'Harry dans la Salle Commune. Et comme celui-ci ne parlait plus à Gabrielle depuis, les rumeurs s'étaient "confirmées" que Gabrielle avait trompé Celui-Qui-A-Survécu avec le prince des Serpentards.

Dégoûtée du chaos dans lequel sa vie était en ce moment, Gabrielle se saisit des crins de son cheval, s'aida d'un petit rocher et monta sur son étalon, à cru. Ravi d'avoir sa maîtresse sur le dos, Cory secoua la tête. Grâce au licol, Gabrielle parvint à diriger son cheval vers la Forêt Interdite. "Puisque tout va si mal, autant empirer les choses" se dit-elle tout en pénétrant dans les bois.

À cet instant, elle se fichait que cette nuit soit la dernière de sa vie. Elle n'avait plus rien. Sa famille ne la connaissait pas et ne s'était jamais intéressée à elle ni à ses aspirations, et ses amis, pour le peu qu'elle en ait eu, l'avaient abandonné au fur et à mesure. Le monde de magie dont elle avait rêvé si ardemment se révélait aussi tordu et cruel que le monde normal.

_Arrête de dramatiser..._ Lui fit remarquer sa conscience.

Pourtant, dans l'état où elle était, c'était bien comme cela qu'elle voyait les choses.

Elle évita de justesse une branche au niveau de sa tête. Cory avançait d'un pas tranquille, nullement gêné par l'obscurité. Gabrielle ne regardait même pas vers où ils se dirigeaient. Ce qui lui importait c'était de partir loin des gens, loin de ceux qui passaient leur temps à la décevoir. Ou était-ce le contraire ? Cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Elle entendit une chouette hululer.

Le bruit la réconforta, elle avait toujours aimé les bruits de la nuit. Ils la fascinaient. Car elle aimait la magie et la nuit a toujours été plus mystique et plus attirante que le jour.

Un loup hurla.

Aussitôt, elle retira le commentaire qu'elle venait de faire. Elle _n'aimait pas du tout_ les bruits de la nuit !

_Idiote, tu t'es mise dans cette situation toute seule._

Sous ses cuisses, elle sentit Cory frissonner. Ce n'était jamais bon signe, car son étalon n'était pas du genre peureux. Observant enfin ses alentours, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était complètement enfoncée dans la forêt, sans se soucier du chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle espérait seulement que Cory saurait retourner au château.

À cet instant, Cory et elle pénétrèrent dans une assez grande clairière, éclairée par la lune. Cette vision était magnifique, mais Gabrielle ressentait toujours ce frissonnement d'appréhension dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle croyait voir des yeux jaunes derrière chaque buisson. Le bruissement des feuilles ressemblait à des bruits de pas.

Elle jeta des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Son étalon et elle étaient vulnérables au centre de cette clairière, elle le pressa d'avancer. Mais Cory se braqua soudain, refusant d'aller plus loin.

"Allez Cory ! Avance !" Murmura-t-elle, avec une voix où perçait l'anxiété.

Cory ne bougea pas d'un poil, pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait ou sentait.

"Cory ! Ne me laisse pas tomber !"

Mais l'étalon ne l'écoutait plus. Son instinct animal l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre sur leur gauche. Gabrielle tourna la tête. La panique l'envahit aussitôt. Un énorme loup gris, de la taille d'un cheval, venait de faire son apparition. Si elle avait été dans une quelconque autre situation, Gabrielle aurait pu apprécier la beauté de la créature, avec ses poils ressemblant à la lumière de la lune, sa tête intelligente et ses splendides yeux dorés.

La jeune fille comprenait maintenant pourquoi son étalon ne bougeait plus. Elle-même était paralysée par la peur, elle n'avait même pas le courage de fuir. Et cela aurait été vain elle le savait. Les loups Ignitus couraient bien plus vite qu'un cheval et le feu qu'ils crachaient pouvait atteindre jusqu'à deux mètres.

Un deuxième bruit, sur sa droite cette fois, la fit sursauter. Elle regarda d'où le bruit provenait et put voir avec horreur une deuxième tête de loup apparaître. Le phénomène se répéta deux autres fois, derrière et en face d'elle. Au fur et à mesure, Gabrielle comprenait que sa fin était arrivée. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir, même si elle le voulait. Elle remarqua cependant que les loups restaient calmes et ne la menaçaient pas. Ils la regardaient presque... curieusement. Pourtant, s'ils étaient là, cela ne pouvait pas signifier quelque chose de bon.

Malgré elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle n'avait qu'une certitude : elle ne voulait pas mourir.

_Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Elle sortit sa baguette et se félicita intérieurement de l'avoir prise. Étrangement, en tenant ce morceau de bois entre ses mains, sa peur avait fait place à la détermination. Ses yeux flamboyaient, comme embrasés par son désir de vivre. Mais les loups, sentant la menace, commencèrent à grogner et à montrer les dents. Ils se mirent en cercle autour d'elle, mais assez loin tout de même. Leur présence dégageait une puissance hors du commun.

Sachant que les incantations ne marcheraient pas avec sa baguette, elle l'agita en pensant à un bouclier de feu qui l'entourerait. Aussitôt, des flammes dorées sortirent du sol et empêchèrent les loups d'avancer. Puis elle tendit sa baguette vers l'Ignitus derrière elle, pensant l'immobiliser. Pendant un moment, elle crut avoir réussi, mais quelques secondes plus tard, le loup se dégagea du sort et continua d'avancer vers le feu, encore plus en colère.

Alors qu'elle se sentait désespérée, se souvenant que les Ignitus étaient immunisés contre la magie, du moins celle des sorciers, une figure apparut dans l'ombre des arbres, juste devant ces yeux.

Interdite, elle put voir un éclat de lune refléter des cheveux d'un blond pâle. Malfoy... Malfoy était là. Gabrielle voulut parler, lui crier de s'enfuir, mais une autre silhouette se dégagea derrière lui. Contrairement aux autres loups, bien que de la même taille, l'animal était complètement noir. Ses yeux également. Pendant un bref moment, irréel, elle croisa le regard du Serpentard à travers les flammes. Puis il se tourna vers l'animal et lui lança un ordre dans une langue étrange :

"_Aanval_"

Aussitôt, l'animal s'élança vers les autres loups qui s'étaient hérissés en sa présence. Il mordit le premier à la gorge avec une force inouïe et le loup couina faiblement. Dans un éclair de compréhension, alors qu'elle voyait l'animal se battre, Gabrielle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Nigtheyes. Il avait la même fourrure et les mêmes yeux. Comment avait-il pris cette forme, elle l'ignorait mais elle lui était reconnaissante de son aide.

Et Nighteyes semblait avoir largement l'avantage sur les quatre loups blancs. Tandis que les Ignitus peinaient à suivre son rythme trop rapide, il virevoltait, sautait, mordait, griffait et crachait un feu noir. Bientôt, les loups s'avouèrent vaincus et se dépêchèrent de sortir de la clairière. Nighteyes, ses yeux noirs flamboyants, se tint droit sur ses pattes en les regardant partir, arrogant et fier.

L'esprit de Gabrielle, quant à lui, essayait d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. Son petit chiot était devenu un loup, même s'il était croisé avec un Sinistros, énorme. Elle l'observa, complètement fascinée, tandis que Draco, lui, se rapprocha d'elle.

"Tu pourrais peut-être songer à abaisser ta barrière..." Dit-il, un sourire arrogant accroché au visage.

Encore sous le choc, Gabrielle fit ce qu'il avait dit et descendit de son cheval, qui paraissait aussi médusé qu'elle.

"C-comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?" Finit-elle par dire, la voix tremblante.

"Mon instinct." Répondit-il simplement.

Pendant ce temps, Nigtheyes s'était rapproché d'elle d'un pas hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de la faire fuir. Elle tendit la main vers lui et aussitôt, il vint blottir sa grosse tête contre sa main. Elle caressa son poil soyeux et lui dit :

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi Nighty. Comment as-tu fait pour avoir cette taille ?"

Ce fut Malfoy qui lui répondit.

"C'est moi qui lui ai donné cette forme."

Gabrielle tourna son regard vers le Serpentard, ne comprenant pas.

"Comment ?"

"J'ai entendu ton appel à l'aide, alors je suis venu jusqu'ici. Ton chiot était là aussi. Mais quand j'ai vu les Ignitus, j'ai pensé que la seule solution était de le faire prendre une taille adulte pour qu'il puisse les combattre. Comme tu le sais, la magie est inefficace contre ce genre de loups."

"Tu as délibérément mis Nighteyes dans une position aussi dangereuse ?" S'écria Gabrielle.

"C'était ça ou tu mourrais."

Elle se tut, n'ayant rien à répondre. Puis elle pointa sa baguette vers Nighteyes et celui-ci reprit une forme normale. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa, le remerciant longuement pour son aide. Enfin, elle le déposa sur le dos de son cheval qui ne rechigna pas, encore sous le choc.

Le dos tourné à Malfoy, elle s'appuya un instant contre le flanc brûlant de son étalon. À cet instant, elle avait tellement froid qu'un peu de chaleur n'était pas de refus.

"Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ?" Finit par demander Malfoy d'un ton froid.

Gabrielle se tint immobile. Elle refusait de se retourner car elle savait que si elle faisait cela, quelque chose d'irrémédiable se passerait. Mais un bras la fit se retourner de force. Elle retint son souffle devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Malfoy avait un air qui ne laissait aucun doute de ce à quoi il pensait. La lune faisait des reflets argents sur ses cheveux lisses et ses yeux étaient deux puissants trous noirs qui l'aspiraient encore et encore.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais il lui suffit d'un regard pour la faire taire.

"Pourquoi continues-tu à nier Gabrielle ? Nier l'attraction qu'il y a entre nous. Si seulement tu te laissais aller..." Murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle en eut des frissons.

Il fit glisser ses longs doigts fins sur sa nuque, lentement, comme pour la torturer. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les siens, tandis que Gabrielle sentait le monde autour d'elle vaciller. Draco prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et joua un moment avec, lançant une décharge dans la tête embrouillée de la jeune fille.

"Si seulement tu pouvais voir ton aura... Si brillante... Si seule."

Soudain, il fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté jusque là et qui la laissa pantelante et en sueur. Il mélangea sa magie à la sienne. Il lui suffisait de la toucher et de se concentrer pour que sa magie vienne entrelacer celle de Gabrielle. Elle aurait dû se sentir violentée, que quelqu'un fasse cela sans lui demander la permission, mais c'était comme retrouver une partie d'elle-même qu'elle ignorait avoir perdu. Et le plaisir qui se dégageait de cette étreinte invisible était presque insupportable.

"Draco..." Gémit-elle involontairement.

Et ce simple mot parut lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il se jeta contre elle et l'embrassa comme un dément, lui dévorant la bouche, suçant, léchant, mordant, sans se préoccuper de ses sensations à elle. Mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle lui laissait le contrôle et en savourait chaque instant. Quand il se calma un peu, elle essaya de lui rendre son baiser, plus doucement, mais ce geste ne fit qu'attiser sa violence.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été embrassée de cette manière. C'était comme embrasser le diable en personne. Dangereux, mais addictif. Draco pressa son corps contre le sien, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Gabrielle en oubliait de respirer. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien sinon de l'obscurité qui régnait devant ses yeux et de cette bouche qui lui aspirait toute volonté.

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser s'acheva. Draco et Gabrielle se regardèrent, le souffle court, chacun se noyant dans les yeux de l'autre. Et la jeune fille pouvait voir dans ces yeux bleus, rendus noirs par la nuit, quelque chose comme de l'attente. Il attendait qu'elle fasse une chose, bien qu'elle ignore quoi.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Pourquoi quoi ?" Répondit-il stupidement.

"Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?" Cria-t-elle presque, effrayant son cheval derrière elle.

"Parce que j'en avais envie."

La colère s'insinua rapidement dans la jeune fille.

"Et tu crois que c'est une raison suffisante pour te jeter sur moi ? Pour me forcer à... partager ma magie ?"

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre." Se justifia-t-il.

"Le silence ne veut pas dire oui !"

"Ça ne signifie pas "non" non plus..."

Elle tourna la tête, honteuse. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela... Elle n'aurait pas dû...

"Pourquoi as-tu honte ?"

C'était au tour de Malfoy d'être furieux.

"C'est à cause de Potter n'est-ce pas ?" Continua-t-il, haussant la voix d'un ton à chaque mot. "Tu as peur de la manière dont il va réagir s'il apprend cela ?"

"Je t'interdis de le lui dire !"

"Et en quel honneur obéirais-je à tes ordres ? Je fais ce qu'il me plaît à ce qu'il me semble."

"Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Un monstre !"

À peine ces mots étaient-ils sortis de sa bouche que Malfoy serrait ses doigts autour de sa gorge, l'étranglant à moitié. Elle essaya de se débattre, en vain.

"À qui la faute ?" Dit Malfoy, détachant chaque mot avec soin.

Puis la pression disparut. Gabrielle s'écroula sur le sol et plaça une main sur sa gorge, dans une stupide attitude de protection. Elle savait que Malfoy aurait pu la tuer, sans qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Quand elle releva les yeux, il avait disparu.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'était plus là, elle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues froides. Chaque bouffée d'air était un supplice. Sa gorge la brûlait et elle avait l'impression que son coeur se déchirait en petits morceaux, lentement. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir tant souffert depuis deux ans.

Un jappement à ses pieds la fit sursauter. Elle baissa la tête et put voir Nighteyes, devenu un chiot à nouveau, qui couinait, semblant partager sa tristesse. Elle le prit dans ses bras en enfouit sa tête près de son petit corps tout chaud. La douleur s'atténua aussitôt.

Derrière elle, Cory s'approcha et elle s'appuya sur son flanc. Il n'y avait vraiment que les animaux pour apaiser la peine qu'elle ressentait...

* * *

"Gaby ! Mais tu es trempée ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?" S'écria Ginny en voyant Gabrielle entrer dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle l'y attendait depuis une bonne heure déjà.

La vision qu'offrait Gabrielle faisait peine à voir : ses vêtements étaient sales et pleins de boue, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et collaient à son visage. Elle avait les traits tirés et ses yeux étaient fiévreux.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Gin. Je me sens vraiment pas bien." Dit Gabrielle d'une voix faible.

Elle avait les bras autour de sa taille, comme pour s'empêcher de tomber. Son chiot, à ses pieds, gémissait en se frottant contre sa jambe. Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil à son aura et faillit pousser un cri d'horreur. L'aura de Gabrielle était réduite à un simple filet doré qui couvrait la peau de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait plus de belles ailes dorées ni de puissance lumineuse.

"Merlin ! Gabrielle..." Ginny mit une main sur sa bouche puis se précipita vers son amie.

"Je suis désolée... Je ne fais que... créer des ennuis à tout le monde." Eut le temps de dire Gabrielle avant de s'évanouir sur le sol.

Aussitôt, Ginny courut dans le dortoir des garçons et cria le nom d'Harry. Celui-ci sortit avec précipitation de sa chambre, en caleçon et les cheveux ébouriffés, suivi d'un Ron encore à moitié endormi.

"C'est Gabrielle. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !" Cria-t-elle.

Quelque chose d'indéchiffrable passa dans les yeux d'Harry pendant un moment puis il se précipita à la suite de Ginny. En voyant Gabrielle écroulée sur le sol, il sentit la peur et la colère monter en lui. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et prit sa tête encore trempée par la pluie sur ses genoux. Elle respirait à peine. Paniqué, il cria à Ron et à Ginny d'aller chercher de l'aide. Puis, concentrant son attention sur Gabrielle, il murmura :

"Allez Gabrielle, ne me laisse pas tout seul ici... je t'en supplie. Réveille-toi... Gabrielle..."

Il avait vaguement conscience de présences autour de lui, des élèves ameutés par le bruit. Mais tout ce qui comptait c'était Gabrielle et qu'elle soit sauve. Même s'il devait donner sa vie en échange. Qu'elle soit sauve...

Alors que ces pensées l'assaillaient, une chose en lui commençait à prendre forme. Une chose plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Plus forte que tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait pu acquérir au fil des ans. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par cette violente force. C'étaient comme des vagues, allant et venant dans son être, chaque fois plus intense.

Le monde s'effaçait. Il ne restait que lui et le corps de Gabrielle pressé contre le sien. Elle. Lui. Eux. _Elle ne doit pas mourir..._

Il faut la sauver !

_Je dois trouver la force._

_La force._

Et le monde s'effaça.

* * *

Un rire enfantin transperça la tranquillité du monde. Des sons lumineux, venant de la terre. Deux enfants de Dieu. Libres, heureux, ensemble. Ils couraient. Elle devant, lui derrière. Elle se cachait derrière un arbre. Mais il la retrouvait toujours. Car elle était son âme. Elle riait, lui la poursuivait.

Nus, ils étaient la perfection sous forme humaine. Lui, grand, fin, pâle comme la lune. Des cheveux blancs aux magnifiques reflets argent. Des yeux brillants d'une lueur argentée. Des yeux innocents et mystérieux. Elle, plus petite, à la peau couleur de miel. Elle avait une chevelure faite de fils d'or, qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Et ses yeux avaient la même lumière que le soleil, aussi éblouissante.

L'Homme et la Femme. La Fille et le Garçon. La Lune et le Soleil. Les Jumeaux, enfants cachés de Dieu.

Le Jardin était leur terrain de jeu. Il ne connaissait que cela : le jeu. Ils en vivaient, s'en nourrissaient. Remède contre l'ennui, pour eux qui vivaient reclus dans ce lieu paradisiaque. À jamais, ils étaient condamnés à avoir quinze ans. Mais pour eux, cela était loin d'être une malédiction. Ils se suffisaient l'un l'autre. Ils ne vivaient que parce que l'autre existait. Car telle était la volonté de Dieu.

La jeune fille s'écroula sur l'herbe ondoyante, à bout de souffle.

"Tu as gagné Derek. J'abandonne."

La silhouette argentée s'approcha et eut un sourire moqueur.

"Je gagne toujours ma chère soeur. Ce jeu commence à devenir ennuyeux..."

Elle se leva, calmement, lentement, prit une pomme d'or à l'arbre sous lequel elle était abritée. Les yeux de Derek se rétrécirent avec suspicion. Mais elle ne fit que croquer dans la pomme...

Et sans prévenir elle la lança de toutes ses forces sur son frère. La pomme atteignit son ventre et le fit se plier en deux. Le rire de la jeune fille éclata aussitôt, clair et joyeux.

"Ne me sous-estime pas. Je peux toujours te battre, même quand je suis à terre." Dit-elle.

Derek se releva et lui sourit, malgré la douleur. Il aimait son rire. Lorsqu'elle riait, les couleurs semblaient plus étincelantes, les fleurs plus belles et le soleil lui-même semblait accompagner la jeune fille dans sa joie.

"Je m'en souviendrais Lilith."

Elle lui rendit son sourire étincelant et se remit à courir. Il la suivit. À travers les arbres fleuris, ils couraient sans relâche, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et peut-être était-ce le cas... Les animaux levaient la tête à leur passage, pas le moins du monde effrayés. Ces animaux étaient aussi leurs compagnons de jeu. Comme eux, aucun animal ne vieillissait ni ne mourrait. Chacun était à sa place dans cette nature parfaite. Aucun autre sentiment que la joie n'était possible. Le mal y était banni à jamais et rien ne saurait perturber cette harmonie divine. Rien...

Les journées étaient ensoleillées et le ciel demeurait toujours d'un bleu éclatant. Parfois quelques nuages aux formes amusantes venaient distraire les deux enfants. Les nuits étaient claires et chaudes, la lune immense et protectrice. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles cependant. Car les étoiles étaient trop instables pour faire partie de ce jardin. Il y avait une forêt d'un côté et un lac de l'autre. Et entre les deux, des plaines et des rivières.

Et si les jumeaux pouvaient déambuler dans tout le Jardin, il leur était interdit de franchir la limite de la forêt, ni de traverser le lac en entier. Cette interdiction était inscrite dans leur sang et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait songé à désobéir. On ne discutait pas les ordres du Père.

"Dis Derek..." Chuchota Lilith, alors qu'ils s'étaient étendus au soleil, reposés et nourris par les nombreux fruits du Jardin.

"Quoi ?" Répondit son frère, curieux de l'intonation étrange qu'il sentait dans la voix de l'autre moitié de son âme.

"T'es-tu jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté ?"

Il n'avait pas besoin de demander de quel côté elle parlait. Il savait.

"Oui, mais cela ne sert à rien d'y penser. Notre place est ici."

"Je sais..." Elle se tut un instant, hésitante. "Mais j'aimerais tellement voir le monde de Dehors !"

"Notre Père nous a expliqué que c'était un monde plein de violence, de haine et de misère. Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'y rendre ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que ces mots que notre Père méprise ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils signifient.""

"Et bien..." Derek parut réfléchir un instant. "Cela veut dire que c'est mal."

"Mal ?"

Les deux petites lumières d'or rencontrèrent celles argentées de son frère avec une innocence qui n'appartient qu'aux enfants.

"Je crois que c'est ce qui nie à autrui."

"Alors, la vie que nous avons, dans le Jardin, c'est bien ?"

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu n'aimes pas être avec moi ?"

À cet instant, Derek crut que son coeur allait se briser. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Lilith puisse penser que leur vie n'était pas assez.

"Oh non Derek ! Ne pense pas cela ! Tu sais bien que tu es mon Ame, mon Frère. Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi. C'est juste que parfois, je me sens à l'étroit dans ce jardin. J'ai l'impression que mon âme cherche quelque chose de différent. De l'aventure..."

"Il faudra se contenter de _nos_ aventures Lilith." Répondit Derek d'une voix plus froide que d'habitude.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de cette manière. Aussitôt, Lilith se jeta dans les bras de son frère et murmura :

"Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du dire cela. Pardonne-moi."

"Bien sûr."

Et il lui sourit en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Cette étreinte, pourtant fraternelle, réveilla un sentiment en elle qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté jusque là. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment le décrire. À part le fait qu'elle voulait se tenir le plus près possible de lui. Mais était-ce possible ?

Un jour que Derek s'était endormi à l'ombre d'un arbre, accompagné d'une jument qui était allongée à côté de lui, Lilith décida de faire un tour dans la forêt. Elle s'amusa un instant à faire la course avec les cerfs, puis à jouer à cache-cache avec les lapins. Elle grimpa aux arbres et fut accueillie par les écureuils. Le temps passa vite et elle ne rendait pas compte de l'endroit où elle allait.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant une immense grille blanche qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée à la Frontière. Celle qu'on lui avait interdit d'approcher. Elle aurait dû partir. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici et une partie d'elle-même voulait l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais la curiosité était trop forte. Comme le papillon de nuit devant le feu, elle s'approcha, attirée par l'inconnu que représentait cette simple grille.

Alors qu'elle avançait, elle put voir une immense porte fermée, forgée dans le grillage, qui laissait voir une terre aride au loin et un ciel encombré de nuages sombres. Elle posa ses mains sur les barreaux et regarda avec étonnement le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son Jardin. Il n'y avait pas d'espaces verts ni d'animaux. Juste un désert rouge. Même l'air semblait moins respirable. Tout lui indiquait de revenir en arrière, de rester dans son petit coin de paradis.

Mais elle se sentait, malgré elle, poussée vers cet autre monde, ce monde plein d'aventures, de choses qu'elle ignorait. Peut-être la vie Dehors était-elle moins monotone que la sienne... Ses pensées furent interrompues par une vieille voix de femme.

"Que fais-tu si près de la Frontière, Lumière du Soleil ?"

Lilith tourna la tête vers la voix et aperçut une vieille femme, assise sur un bloc de pierre, juste à côté de la porte. Elle portait une robe marron et usée, et son visage semblait être fait de poussière tellement il paraissait âgé. Seules ses ailes, immenses et d'un blanc lumineux, contrastaient avec son apparence miséreuse. Lilith savait que les Anges, les instruments du Très-Haut, avaient des ailes mais elle ne savait pas qu'elles pouvaient être si belles.

"Sais-tu que ta place n'est pas ici Enfant ?" Continua la femme.

"Je sais Vieille Femme, mais ma curiosité était trop grande." Répondit Lilith d'une voix un peu hésitante.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Derek et à leur Père. Elle en retira une sensation étrange mais non désagréable. La vieille femme se mit à rire avec sincérité.

"C'est compréhensible, je l'avoue. Mais ça ne va pas plaire au Tout-Puissant."

"Et bien je me fiche de ce qu'Il pense !" S'écria Lilith avec véhémence.

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche, choquée par ses propres paroles blasphématoires. Mais la vieille femme ne fit que rire encore plus.

"Une chose est claire, tu vas Lui donner du fil à retordre Enfant. Allez viens t'asseoir près de moi et parlons."

Trop excitée de parler encore et de découvrir le monde, Lilith fit ce que la vieille femme lui demandait et s'assit sur l'herbe, juste à côté du bloc de pierre, séparée de sa nouvelle amie seulement par la grille. Elle remarqua que l'herbe s'arrêtait de pousser juste après les barreaux de la grille.

"Quel est ton nom Enfant ? Nous autres, du Bas Niveau, ne connaissons seulement ton titre. Celui de Lumière du Soleil."

Si la jeune fille connaissait les usages de l'autre monde, elle aurait su que donner son véritable nom à un étranger était plus que dangereux. Car celui qui sait votre nom a un pouvoir sur vous. Mais elle n'était encore qu'une enfant ignorante...

"Mon nom est Lilith."

"Lilith ? Étrange qu'Il ait choisi ce nom en particulier... Mon nom est Meredith, ma chère Lilith. Je suis la Gardienne de la Frontière."

"Vous _gardez_ ?" Elle ne put empêcher la surprise de percer dans sa voix.

"Je n'ai peut-être l'air que d'une vieillarde faible et usée, mais ma force angélique reste aussi tranchante que dans mes jeunes années. Comme le témoignent mes ailes."

"Alors la force d'un Ange se mesure par rapport à ses ailes ?" Demanda Lilith, avide de nouvelles connaissances.

"En effet, par rapport à leur beauté et leur grandeur. Mais aussi et surtout par leur Aura, quoique peu de personnes soient capables de les lire."

"Les Auras ?"

"Oui, chaque être vivant possède une aura qui leur est propre. Un Ange masculin possède une aura argentée et un Ange féminin une aura dorée. Seuls les Démons possèdent une aura noire. Les Humains, eux, n'ont pas de couleur définie, elle est tout le temps mouvante."

"Les Démons ? Les Humains ? Oh il y a tant de choses à apprendre sur le monde extérieur !"

"Veux-tu que je t'apprenne Petite Fille ?"

"Oh oui, Meredith, j'adorerais ! Mais il faut que je retourne auprès de mon frère, il va se réveiller et se demander où je suis passé. Je reviendrais bientôt." Cria-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

"J'y compte bien ma petite Lilith." Murmura la vieille femme avec un petit sourire amusé.

* * *

"_Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu arriver dans un état pareil !" Chuchota une voix où perçait l'inquiétude. "Elle n'a pas de blessures apparentes et pourtant son esprit est un véritable chaos."_

"_Vous seriez capable de l'aider ?" Demanda une autre voix, plus vieille et plus sage._

"_Je l'ignore. J'ai été formée pour guérir toutes les blessures externes possibles, entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un et tenter de le guérir est aussi dangereux qu'extrêmement difficile. Je pourrais me perdre dans les nombreux labyrinthes de la pensée humaine et rester coincée à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ou bien créer de nouveaux dommages et détériorer la situation. Sincèrement Albus, je ne vois pas de solution. Peut-être faudrait-il appeler un expert ?"_

"_Malheureusement, on ne peut pas laisser n'importe qui pénétrer sa pensée..." La voix avait l'air songeuse, comme perdue dans ses pensées. "Et lui ?"_

"_Son état est différent, bien qu'il soit plongé dans le même état comatique. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne lui sert que de support. Le fait qu'on ne puisse pas les détacher l'un de l'autre, du moins mentalement, m'inquiète beaucoup. Ils risqueraient de rester dans cet état indéfiniment. De plus, si quelqu'un essaye de s'introduire dans le lien qu'ils ont formé, j'ai peur qu'il ne détruise les deux en même temps."_

"_Que peut-on faire alors Poppy ? On ne va pas les laisser ainsi !"_

_C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la voix du directeur aussi tendue._

"_À ce stade Albus, je crois qu'il faut les laisser régler ça tout seul. Si leur volonté est assez forte, ils s'en sortiront... Qui sait où ils sont à cette heure ?"_

"_Comment cela ?" Demanda une autre voix, féminine._

"_Leurs deux esprits doivent errer quelque part, entre ce monde et un autre, pris au piège. Le seul moyen d'en sortir serait de trouver la sortie."_

"_Encore faudrait-il qu'ils sachent qu'ils sont pris au piège..." Déclara Pomfresh._

"_Et c'est bien là tout le problème Poppy..." Soupira le directeur._

_Le reste de la conversation devint flou, comme si un voile s'était interposé entre elle et eux. Elle savait qu'elle était à moitié réveillée mais ce bref éclat de conscience semblait s'effacer au fur et à mesure qu'elle replongeait dans le sommeil. Mais était-ce vraiment un sommeil ? Elle ne savait plus. La seule chose certaine autour d'elle était la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, qui voyageait à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas qui. Il n'y avait qu'une odeur de forêt, une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée._

Elle ouvrit les yeux...

* * *

Fini ! Alors vous aimez bien le passage avec Derek ? Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas. Et ça continue dans le prochain chapitre.En espérant des reviews Gros bisous

Manoa


	8. Chapter 7 : A little closer

Hello

J'ai écris ce chapitre il y a longtemps mais je ne l'ai jamais posté, j'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs, je crois que c'est parce que je voulais le finir d'abord. Au final, je me dis qu'il est bien comme il est. Donc autant le poster ! Excusez-moi pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, en ce moment c'est un peu dur et je suis comme qui dirait dans une période de bloc où j'ai l'impression de n'écrire que de la merde. Ça va me passer j'espère et je finirais par mettre mes fics à jour.

* * *

**The Death Of An Angel**

**Chapitre 7 :**** A Little Closer**

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Aussitôt, une intense lumière lui brûla les yeux. Elle se retourna en grognant, ramenant ses longs cheveux autour d'elle comme une couverture. Elle respira doucement et savoura l'odeur de la terre autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur plus belle au monde, du moins de ce qu'elle en connaissait, que celle-ci. L'odeur de la rosée matinale sur l'herbe verte, l'odeur de la sève et les parfums enivrants des fleurs. Elle écouta les gazouillements des oiseaux qui l'accueillaient dans son réveil. Elle sourit malgré elle.

Un rire la réveilla complètement. Lilith se tourna vers son frère.

"Tais-toi..." Dit-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

"Qu'y a-t-il mon Ame ? Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?" Elle pouvait percer l'amusement dans sa voix et dans ses yeux.

"Je ne suis pas arrivée à dormir."

"Comment cela ?"

"Je ne sais pas... J'ai rêvé..."

"Rêver ? Mais c'est impossible. Notre Père nous a expliqué le concept mais tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas rêver."

"Pourtant Derek, j'ai rêvé..."

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel paisible et cette fois-ci regarda le soleil. La lumière ne lui faisait plus mal. Etrange d'ailleurs qu'elle lui ait fait mal en se réveillant. Le soleil ici n'était que chaleur et douceur et il était facile de le regarder en face sans se cacher les yeux. Mais quelque part, elle savait que le monde était en train de changer. Elle-même était en train de changer...

"De quoi ? De quoi as-tu rêvé ?" Il avait l'air anxieux.

"D'un autre monde..." Répondit-elle évasivement.

"Encore ces histoires !" Il se leva, les poings serrés par la fureur. "Tu ne penses qu'au monde extérieur et tu m'oublies ! Ce n'est déjà pas assez que tu ailles voir cette vieille femme à la Frontière alors que c'est interdit, il faut que tu transgresses encore plus de lois !"

Lilith ramena ses yeux vers son frère et le regarda avec ardeur.

"Et pourquoi devrait-on obéir à des règles que l'on nous a fixé ? Je refuse d'être une marionnette dont on tire les ficelles !"

"Où as-tu appris ce mot ?" Cria Derek, de plus en plus en colère.

"Mérédith bien sûr. Et toi, cher frère, où l'as-tu appris ?" Répliqua-t-elle.

Derek baissa la tête d'un air un peu coupable.

"Père me l'a appris..."

Cette fois, ce fut à Lilith de se lever, furieuse.

"Tu as eu des rendez-vous en cachette avec Père ? Sans moi ?" Finit-elle dans un cri de désespoir. "Je savais qu'Il te préférait à moi ! Depuis le début, je le savais !"

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais là de toute manière... Tu étais trop occupée à discuter avec _Mérédith_ !"

"Je te déteste ! _Je te déteste !_"

À ces mots, Derek plongea son regard dans le sien. Des larmes argents coulèrent sur ses joues.

"Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Toi, toi... Toi que j'aime par-dessus tout. Comment peux-tu dire cela ?"

"Et bien peut-être ne m'aimes-tu pas assez Derek ! Tu crois que tu peux me mentir, à moi ta Soeur ? Je sais que tu aimes Père plus que moi ! Et il t'aime plus que moi."

Elle détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas laisser sa peine déborder devant son frère.

"C'est faux."

Lilith eut un sourire froid et moqueur.

"Ne mens pas Derek. C'est encore pire que ton manque d'amour."

Et elle se mit à courir. Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur maintenant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle s'y rendait chaque après-midi. Elle s'asseyait à côté de la pierre où l'attendait Mérédith, de l'autre côté de la barrière, et discutait avec la vieille femme jusqu'au soir. Finis les jeux enfantins avec son frère. Finis les jeux avec les animaux. Le matin, les Jumeaux s'évitaient, le soir, ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant désespérément un bout de leur intimité perdue.

Mais ce qui était perdu ne pourrait jamais être retrouvé. Chacun de leur côté, ils évoluaient. L'un avec un Ange, l'autre avec Dieu. Inlassablement, le Destin dénouait un à un les liens qui les avaient unis jusqu'alors.

Quand Lilith s'arrêta de courir, elle était à la Frontière. Grâce aux dons de son Père, elle ne se sentait nullement fatiguée par sa course. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle, mais ne vit aucune trace de Mérédith. C'était étrange car la vieille femme ne quittait presque jamais son poste.

"Mérédith ?" L'appela-t-elle, tout en se rapprochant de la grille.

Pas un bruit.

"Mérédith ?" Cria-t-elle cette fois-ci. "Où es-tu ?"

Malgré elle, elle commença à pleurer. Son seul lien avec la réalité venait de disparaître.

"Tu pourrais arrêter de faire autant de bruit ? Ça me casse les oreilles..." Intervint une autre voix, masculine.

Elle tourna aussitôt les yeux vers la voix et retint un cri de surprise. Devant elle se tenait un homme, habillé en tenue de guerre. Mais le pire était qu'il se trouvait à l'_intérieur_ du Jardin, adossé avec nonchalance au tronc d'un arbre.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda aussitôt Lilith, la peur venant se faufiler au creux de son ventre.

Il eut un sourire condescendant et fit un geste du bras, comme pour chasser une mouche.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, Petite Fille. L'important est que je sais qui tu es."

Elle n'aimait pas son ton supérieur ni la manière dont il l'avait appelée _"Petite fille"_. Elle n'était _pas_ une petite fille ! Lilith releva la tête avec fierté.

"Et alors ? Que faites-vous ici et comment êtes-vous entré ? Vous devez savoir que ce lieu est interdit."

Son rire bref et froid l'irrita encore plus.

"Que de questions, Petite Fille... Des questions qui resteront sans réponse malheureusement. Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à un larbin du Seigneur, si toutefois il mérite encore ce nom."

Les joues de la jeune fille rougirent de colère et elle serra ses poings contre son petit corps, prête à se battre s'il le fallait. Bien qu'elle n'ait que des lacunes en cette matière, puisque sa seule expérience se résumait aux jeux de combat avec son frère...

"Je vous interdis de me parler de cette manière ! Je ne suis le larbin de personne et je vous interdis de parler de mon Père ainsi !"

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et il semblait plus dangereux à chaque pas qui le menait vers elle. En l'observant, Lilith se rendit compte qu'il devait être adepte du combat, comme l'indiquait son armure noire, bien que légère. Il portait une très longue épée en fer noir à la taille, avec des inscriptions étranges gravées dessus. Sur son torse trônait le symbole des Anges Guerriers, la colombe, sauf que celle de cet homme était rouge sang, contrairement à la colombe blanche traditionnelle.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle commençait à trembler malgré tous ses efforts pour rester calme. Cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et Lilith ne trouvait toujours pas la volonté ni le courage de bouger. Pourtant, en plongeant son regard dans les yeux vert glacé du jeune homme, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici. Elle qui n'avait d'autre expérience en matière d'homme que celle de Derek et de sa beauté presque féminine, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'un homme puisse ressembler à cela.

Sa surprise l'avait empêché de le regarder de plus près au début, bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un véritable homme, son Père n'en étant pas tout à fait un. Il était bien plus grand que Derek, qui gardait l'apparence de ses quinze ans, et étonnamment musclé, les muscles de son abdomen étant tracés par l'armure qu'il portait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et traînaient sur ses épaules en mèches rebelles. Mais le plus étonnant était son regard vert émeraude qui vous figeait sur place.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était incroyablement beau, d'une manière tout à fait obscure et dangereuse. Il était les ténèbres là où son frère Derek était la lumière. Pourtant une telle beauté ne pouvait laisser indifférent.

Il l'observa longuement et la fit rougir sous son intense regard, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté jusque-là. Finalement, il se décida à répondre :

"Je suis Jareth, l'Etoile Noire. Celui qui mettra fin à l'Empire de Dieu. Celui qui mettra fin à la Guerre Sainte."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Il se pencha un moment vers elle, son visage si proche du sien qu'elle pouvait voir les filaments argentés qui se mêlaient au vert de ses yeux.

"Tu devrais penser à mettre des vêtements avant de poser autant de questions Petite Fille. Cela me distrait."

Après ces mots, la seule chose qu'elle aperçut fut un sourire moqueur, une multitude de plumes noires d'encre et il était parti.

Lilith resta un moment interdite, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit si ce n'est ces deux yeux verts la regardant. Finalement, elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait depuis une bonne minute. Elle aperçut un mouvement sur sa droite et vit une tête cornue s'approcher doucement d'elle. Souriant, elle caressa la tête de la licorne blanche.

"Toi aussi il t'a fait peur ma belle ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

La licorne plongea son regard sombre dans le sien, mais ne dit rien.

"En tout cas, je me demande ce que fait Mérédith. Elle ne quitte jamais son poste d'habitude..."

"Oh, mais je suis là ma chère Lilith." L'interrompit la vieille femme.

Lilith se retourna aussitôt avec un grand sourire et vint rejoindre son amie qui était assise à la même place que d'habitude.

"Pourquoi es-tu partie Mérédith ? Je me suis inquiétée."

"J'avais des affaires urgentes à régler. Mais toi, tu m'as l'air bien étrange aujourd'hui. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Lilith hésita un instant puis raconta ce qui lui était arrivé le plus honnêtement possible, car elle n'avait pas appris à mentir. Mérédith écouta l'histoire avec attention et hocha la tête plusieurs fois, l'air entendu.

"Cela n'a pas l'air de te surprendre ?" Demanda Lilith, une fois son histoire terminée.

"En effet, je me doutais qu'il viendrait ici un jour ou l'autre. Quoi que, comment il a réussi à traverser la Frontière, cela reste un mystère pour moi. Il est puissant mais passer à travers ces grilles est normalement impossible, aussi bien pour un Ange que pour un Démon."

"C'est un Démon ?" Demanda la jeune fille, commençant à paniquer.

"Non non. Mais presque. Il s'agit d'un Ange Noir, les Anges chargés de la sécurité de l'Empire de Dieu et de mener les offensives contre les Démons de niveau inférieur. En faisant la Guerre, ils ont perdu de la pureté qui caractérise un Ange aux ailes blanches."

"Mais... il m'a dit qu'il allait détruire l'Empire de Dieu... Comment peut-il le protéger et vouloir le protéger en même temps ?"

"Jareth est un Rebelle, le chef des Rebelles en réalité. Les Rebelles sont éparpillés dans tout Avalon et certains sont même en Terre Désolée, avec les Démons."

"Avalon est la terre des Anges sur Terre n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui se trouve au-delà du Désert Rouge."

Mérédith sourit un instant.

"Tu apprends vite mon Enfant." Puis elle ajouta. "Et la Terre Désolée appartient aux Démons de niveau inférieur qui vivent sur Terre. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, le Paradis, et tu connais déjà cette partie, se trouve de l'autre côté du lac de ton Jardin. L'Enfer, lui, est situé après le fleuve du Léthé, le fleuve de l'oubli. Et avant ce fleuve se trouve le Territoire Désolé."

"Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ce Jardin, ce Paradis Terrestre comme tu l'as appelé, est entre la Terre et le Paradis. Qu'est-ce que Derek et moi venons faire ici ? Notre Père nous a expliqué que c'était pour nous protéger mais je n'en suis plus tellement sûre..."

"Ma théorie est que ton frère et toi êtes les véritables Gardiens de la Frontière. Votre pouvoir est immense, même si vous l'ignorez, et il doit protéger malgré lui l'Entrée du Paradis."

Lilith réfléchit un moment à ces paroles. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que leur Père puisse se servir d'eux de cette manière. Mais une pensée lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

"Mérédith, si mon frère et moi nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, se peut-il que le pouvoir qui protège la frontière diminue ?"

"Cela est fort possible. Des Jumeaux ont toujours beaucoup plus de pouvoir quand ils sont réunis. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?"

"Derek et moi, nous nous sommes disputés. Je crois que c'est ce qui a permis à ce Jareth de pénétrer dans le Jardin. Mais la question est de savoir pourquoi il est venu... Et pourquoi il est reparti d'ailleurs."

"Je suppose que tu auras la réponse à ta question dans peu de temps."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il ne va pas revenir ?" Demanda Mérédith en la regardant bizarrement.

"Je... Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais que peut-on faire ?"

La peur, mêlée à l'excitation, faisait briller ses yeux d'or. Car en vérité, elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir.

"Malheureusement, je l'ignore. Mais s'il revient je serais là pour l'empêcher de passer."

"Merci Mérédith."

Lilith déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ne pouvait avouer ses sentiments interdits à son amie.

"Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de ton frère et de te réconcilier avec lui. De cette manière, le Lien sera plus puissant et Jareth aura du mal à entrer."

Lilith hocha la tête et partit, non sans avoir dit au revoir à la vieille femme. Celle-ci sortit sa pipe en bois et se mit à fumer avec délectation.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or, quant à elle, se remit à courir à travers les bois. C'est ce qu'elle préférait au monde. Courir. Et oublier. Ne penser à rien. Surtout pas à de beaux yeux verts qui semblaient hanter ses pensées. Elle rejoint Derek qui était assis contre un arbre, absorbé dans ses pensées. Il jouait avec une petite fleur jaune, la faisant tourbillonner entre ses doigts.

En l'observant de loin, Lilith put admirer la beauté de son frère jumeau. Il est vrai qu'il était complètement différent de Jareth, mais ses traits féminins et enfantins lui conféraient un charme incroyable. Mais là encore, Lilith n'avait pas vraiment assez d'expérience en matière de beauté.

Pourtant, les cheveux argentés de son frère, qui semblait capter tous les rayons du soleil, et son corps fin et agile étaient sans conteste magnifiques. Lilith se prit à rougir en regardant le corps de son frère. La nudité ne l'avait jamais gênée, elle et son frère se promenaient nus dans le Jardin depuis des millénaires, et jamais l'un d'entre eux ne l'avait remis en question.Mais la phrase de Jareth trottait dans sa tête.

"_Tu devrais penser à mettre des vêtements avant de poser autant de questions Petite Fille. Cela me distrait."_

Qu'y avait-il de distrayant dans la nudité ? Mais le regard qu'avait Jareth à ce moment avait été obscurci par un sentiment qu'elle ignorait. Elle soupira de frustration. Elle était décidément trop ignorante du Monde Extérieur et cela l'agaçait énormément.

Derek leva la tête à ce son. Il lui sourit. Un sourire d'excuse. Lilith sentit son coeur fondre et vint se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Il l'accueillit en riant de bon coeur. Elle adorait son rire.

"Je t'aime Derek."

"Pas autant que moi Lilith." Répondit-il.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la personne que son frère aimait le plus n'était pas elle. Elle le savait et ce sentiment lui faisait plus de peine qu'elle ne se rappelait en avoir jamais vécu.

* * *

"Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?" S'écria une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, au chevet de Gabrielle et d'Harry.

Tous les deux étaient plongés dans une sorte de coma depuis trois jours déjà. Il n'y avait eu aucun changement. Ils étaient allongés sur des lits à l'infirmerie, les yeux fermés et le visage paisible, comme s'ils dormaient. Mais c'était simplement grâce aux dons de Mme Pomfresh qu'ils avaient survécu jusque-là. Celle-ci les maintenait en vie en utilisant un sort très compliqué qui pompait toute son énergie. Ce sort, appelé _Vitae Excessum_, permettait de maintenir une personne dans un état où le corps arrêtait de fonctionner, sans pour autant nuire à la vie du patient.

Mais comme Mme Pomfresh ne pouvait passer son temps à utiliser ce sort, un autre médecin très renommé, appelé spécialement par Dumbledore, la relayait. M. Delora venait d'Italie et était connu pour ses capacités en matière d'esprit humain. Cependant, même lui n'était pas parvenu à sortir Harry et Gabrielle de leur état. Il avait expliqué qu'ils ne pourraient en sortir que par eux-mêmes.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois Miss Weasley. Il n'y a aucune solution. Il faut juste attendre." Dit M. Delora, qui était chargé du tour de garde.

Ses yeux étaient rougis par l'effort et la sueur perlait sur son front. Il maintenait le transfert d'énergie depuis maintenant deux heures. Et il lui en restait encore deux autres...

"Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas m'apprendre ce sort ? Vous et Mme Pomfresh allez vous tuer si vous continuez de cette manière..." Supplia-t-elle.

Elle détestait rester assise sans rien faire tandis que ses amis mourraient à petit feu.

"Malheureusement non. Même Dumbledore a du mal avec ce sort. Il faut une capacité de concentration exceptionnelle pour ne pas relâcher son attention une seule seconde. Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de personnes sur terre qui savent pratiquer ce sort. Dans les autres cas comme vos amis, on utilise des techniques moldues, c'est-à-dire que la nourriture et les éléments nécessaires à leur survie sont introduits directement dans leur corps grâce à des tuyaux."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose ?"

M. Delora regarda les deux corps à côté de lui, qui brillaient d'une légère lumière blanche à cause du sort qu'il leur lançait, et soupira.

"Leur cas est trop grave. D'après les diagnostics de Mme Pomfresh, leurs esprits se trouvent dans une autre dimension, où l'on ignore tout à fait ce qui peut leur arriver. Si leurs corps dans cette dimension sont blessés ou détruits, alors leurs corps dans notre dimension subiront le même sort. La seule manière de les préserver est de les maintenir dans cet état intermédiaire entre la vie et la mort. Ainsi, s'il leur arrive quelque chose, leurs corps ici seront préservés."

"Mais... S'ils meurent dans cette autre dimension, que deviendront leurs esprits ?" Demanda Ginny, qui commençait à se sentir angoissée.

"Sincèrement, je l'ignore..."

Ginny essaya de retenir ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue. Décidant qu'elle avait assez déprimé pour plusieurs années, elle sortit sans bruit de l'infirmerie et laissa M. Delora travailler en paix. Elle savait que parler le déconcentrait encore plus.

En marchant vers la tour des Gryffondors, elle se remit à penser aux évènements qui avaient précédé cette situation. Gabrielle qui revenait de l'extérieur trempée et épuisée, qui s'évanouissait... Elle-même allant chercher de l'aide... Harry s'agenouillant auprès de Gabrielle et la tenant dans ses bras... La lumière argentée qui s'était échappée de lui et qui les avait enveloppés tous les deux... Puis plus rien... Deux corps endormis sur le sol, respirant à peine...

Ses larmes recoulèrent à cette pensée. Elle les avait crus morts. Et elle n'était pas loin du compte, car en scrutant leurs auras, elle s'était aperçue qu'elles avaient disparu...

Une voix qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout vint interrompre ses pensées.

"Mais qui est celui qui ose faire pleurer la Weaslette junior ?"Se moqua la voix.

Ginny se retourna pour lancer un regard haineux à Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci était appuyé avec paresse contre un des murs du couloir. Il était seul. Ginny essaya d'oublier sa beauté qui, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, continuait à lui donner la chair de poule. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus amusé, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la manière dont elle le regardait. Sa bouche...

"Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de notre séparation, Weaslette. Quelle tragédie... J'ai pourtant fait en sorte que notre rupture se passe le plus facilement possible. Tu sais combien je peux être gentil avec les gens auxquels je tiens."

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps, ses paroles arrivaient encore à la faire souffrir.

"Ta gueule Malfoy." Rétorqua-t-elle, tout en serrant les poings de rage.

"Ouuu... Mais c'est qu'elle a des dents la petite. Moi qui pensais que tu allais courir dans les jupes de ton frère ou de ce cher Potter. Tu ne t'en es pas privé la dernière fois."

Ginny aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure, abîmer son si beau visage avec ses ongles... Tout pour détruire cette beauté parfaite qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer. Malgré tout... Elle devait être maso.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle resta immobile, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur. Mais elle tremblait intérieurement. Elle fixa à nouveau le bleu de ses yeux. Ce bleu insondable. Ce bleu qui lui avait pourtant montré de la tendresse un jour pas si lointain. Elle aurait voulu retrouver le Draco d'autrefois. Celui qui la faisait rire avec ses sautes d'humeur et son mauvais caractère. Celui qui la faisait rougir avec ses commentaires obscènes.

Il eut un sourire cruel en lisant l'amour et le désir dans les yeux bruns de la jeune fille. Une fois dans les griffes du loup blanc, on n'en sort jamais. C'était une spirale sans fin qui vous entraînait chaque jour un peu plus profondément dans les ténèbres de la folie.

Oui... Elle devait être complètement folle pour aimer un monstre pareil.

"Dis-moi, Weaslette, ton cher sauveur et sa traînée française vont-ils bientôt mourir ?"

Elle resta silencieuse. Quelque chose d'étrange venait de passer dans les yeux du Serpentard. Elle cligna des paupières, cherchant à voir l'aura de Malfoy. Encore une fois, elle fut accueillie par l'obscurité et la noirceur. Son aura était d'un noir profond, comme de l'encre. Cependant, elle put voir quelques zébrures argentées qui se mêlaient au noir.

Mais sa concentration se brisa quand Malfoy saisit son bras avec force.

"Personne ne t'as permis de faire ça Virginia ! Tu devrais apprendre la politesse."

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si en colère. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et dégageaient une force terrible. Ils la clouèrent sur place, tremblante de tous ses membres. Elle n'était qu'un insecte face à lui. La prise sur son bras se desserra puis il la laissa partir. Mais son bras portait les marques rouges des doigts de Malfoy.

"C'est ça fuis... Fuis-moi comme tu fuirais le diable, avant que je ne t'attrape et ne te mange."

* * *

Lilith admira un instant le désert rouge qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune végétation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par ce paysage où elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais aller. C'était plus fort qu'elle, malgré les remontrances de son frère, elle voulait sortir de cette prison dorée. Elle en avait assez d'être un pion entre les mains de son Père. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir complètement oubliée, il ne se préoccupait plus que de Derek.

D'un certain côté, cela l'arrangeait puisqu'elle préférait largement discuter avec Mérédith à la frontière. Mais pour l'instant sa vieille amie était partie et elle l'attendait impatiemment. Les rares fois où Mérédith disparaissait n'étaient pas de bon augure. Elle se rappelait la fois où Jareth avait réussi à pénétrer le Jardin. Il n'était pas revenu depuis mais elle savait qu'elle le reverrait un jour.

Enfin, elle aperçut Mérédith qui était apparue près de la Porte. Ses ailes étaient déployées et plus belles que jamais, mais elle portait un tissu blanc entre ses mains.

"Qu'as-tu apporté Mérédith ?" Demanda Lilith en s'approchant des barreaux.

La vieille femme lui sourit et lui tendit une simple robe blanche.

"J'ai pensé que tu aimerais cela. Ce sont des vêtements."

"Des vêtements ? C'est incroyable ! Je peux les essayer ?"

"Je t'en prie."

Aussitôt, Lilith prit la robe, batailla un moment pour savoir de quelle manière elle devait l'enfiler puis finit par la passer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait un sourire éclatant tandis qu'elle s'admirait sous toutes les coutures. C'était étrange d'avoir quelque chose sur la peau, mais pas désagréable.

"Tu es magnifique mon enfant."

Lilith la remercia en rougissant. Elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments. Mérédith sourit encore, ravie de lui avoir fait plaisir. Mais soudain son sourire se figea. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, était entré dans le périmètre interdit. Elle se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Observant ces changements dans la posture de Mérédith, Lilith regarda curieusement autour d'elle.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Ecarte-toi de la Frontière Lilith. _Il_ arrive."

"Quoi ? Qui arrive ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Tu es en danger et il te tuera s'il met à nouveau la main sur toi. Va-t-en !"

Mérédith avait vraiment l'air paniqué, elle regardait frénétiquement dans toutes les directions, sentant la présence de l'ennemi mais ne pouvant le localiser. Un cri la sortit de sa concentration.

"Mérédith ! Derrière toi !" Cria Lilith en voyant une ombre se faufiler derrière son amie.

Celle-ci essaya de se retourner mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'exécuter son mouvement car une épée était déjà pressée contre sa gorge. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'épée de Jareth, complètement noire. En levant les yeux, elle en eut la confirmation. Toujours aussi beau, Jareth le Rebelle se tenait derrière elle avec un air calme. Ses ailes noires de corbeau étaient déployées et dégageaient une puissance quasi inimaginable. Mais Mérédith n'avait pas peur.

"Que me veux-tu Rebelle ? Ta place n'est pas ici."

Jareth laissa échapper un rire froid.

"À toi vieille femme ? Rien. Je suis là pour elle."

Il désigna du regard Lilith qui était accrochée aux barreaux de toutes ses forces et essayait désespérément de sortir pour aider Mérédith. Mais les barreaux ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. La jeune fille regarda l'épée de Jareth avec appréhension tandis qu'un filet de sang doré coula sur la gorge de son amie. Elle n'osait pas regarder Jareth, elle avait peur de revoir ses yeux.

"Tu ne pourras jamais pénétrer dans le jardin. Tu es bien stupide ou bien arrogant pour te croire aussi puissant que le Très-Haut. Tant que les Jumeaux seront là pour protéger la Frontière, personne n'entrera au Paradis." Dit Mérédith d'une voix posée, qui ne trahissait absolument pas sa position actuelle.

"J'y suis déjà entré une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas recommencer."

"La fois où tu es entré s'est passée dans des circonstances particulières, qui ne sont pas prêtes de se reproduire."

"Crois-tu que j'ignore pourquoi j'ai été capable de pénétrer dans le Jardin vieille femme ? Si les Jumeaux s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, leur puissance sera diminuée de moitié et même un démon inférieur pourrait y entrer. Et à ton avis, qui a provoqué cet éloignement ? C'est toi et tes histoires sur le monde extérieur. Tu as séduit la Lumière du Soleil avec tes mots et elle a oublié son propre monde et son propre frère. Toi seule est responsable de la Chute Divine."

"C'est faux !" Cria Lilith de l'autre côté de la barrière. "J'aime mon frère et nous ne nous sommes pas éloignés. Il y a juste eu un moment de doute mais il n'est plus là. Mérédith est mon amie et elle a fait ce que je lui ai demandé. C'est moi la responsable."

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, son regard s'était haussé jusqu'à celui de Jareth, brûlant d'une passion à peine contenue. Puis il baissa les yeux et souffla dans l'oreille de Mérédith. Une étrange fumée noire sortit de sa bouche et pénétra dans l'oreille de la vieille femme qui tomba aussitôt sur le sol, inerte. Lilith hurla son nom et secoua de nouveau les barreaux.

Le ciel au-dessus d'eux s'assombrit tout à coup et une fine pluie commença à tomber sur le sol. Ce phénomène, qui n'était pourtant jamais arrivé jusque-là, ne parvint pas à distraire Lilith de sa fureur. Elle ressentait une telle haine pour cet homme qui avait tué sa seule amie qu'elle en tremblait de tous ses membres. Un pouvoir qu'elle ignorait posséder prenait forme en elle tandis que son corps brillait d'une intense lumière dorée.

Jareth enjamba Mérédith et rangea son épée dans son fourreau, sans paraître se préoccuper du pouvoir que manifestait Lilith. Il s'approcha sans hésiter une seconde et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle le regarda avec des yeux assombris par la haine. Il eut un sourire glacial.

"Tu veux me tuer Petite Fille ?"

"Je te hais." Répondit-elle, la voix déformée par la colère.

"Moi aussi."

Cette phrase parvint à la faire sursauter. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

"Pourquoi moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !"

"Je te hais pour tous les moments heureux que tu as passé ici avec ton frère bien aimé, loin de la violence de la terre et de la guerre entre Anges et Démons. Je te hais pour l'amour que tu porte à notre Père et pour l'amour qu'Il te porte, Lui qui nous a tous oublié et qui nous a laissé pourrir sur Avalon. Je te hais pour ton ignorance et ton innocence dans un monde qui ne connaît plus que la souffrance."

Abasourdie par cette déclaration, Lilith parvint tout de même à répondre.

"Tu as tué la seule amie que j'avais au monde. C'était la seule qui me comprenait et qui me parlait. La seule à apaiser ma solitude."

"_Ta_ _solitude ?_ Tu me fais bien rire Petite Fille. Tous ceux que j'aimais sont morts sous mes yeux alors que je n'avais encore que six ans d'âge mortel. Tous ceux qui étaient mes amis sont morts peu à peu au combat. Nous nous sommes battus pour le Tout Puissant, pour un monde meilleur. Pendant des années, j'ai cru en Sa cause, j'ai tué des milliers de Démons et vu des milliers d'Anges mourir. Mais nous ne sommes que des pions entre ses mains. Les Anges d'Avalon ne sont que les rebuts du Paradis, de l'appât pour Démons pour que la Terre Céleste reste intouchable."

"Je ne te crois pas !" Cria Lilith, refusant net de croire ce que lui disait Jareth.

Certes, le Tout-Puissant l'utilisait pour protéger la Frontière, mais Il n'était pas comme le décrivait cet Ange Noir. C'était un être bon, qui aimait toutes Ses créatures.

"Et toi Petite Fille ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es ici ? Il se sert de toi pour protéger Son Royaume. Le sang sur les mains de Notre Père contient un peu du tien."

Les yeux de Jareth étaient peu à peu devenus complètement noirs tandis qu'il observait la magnifique jeune fille réagir à chacun de ses mots. Certes, il n'aurait pas dû la haïr autant, elle ignorait à quel point le Tout-Puissant pouvait être cruel. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'une telle innocence existe encore dans ce monde. Et s'il le fallait, il la détruirait lui-même.

Une larme dorée coula sur la joue de la jeune fille et elle baissa les yeux. Elle savait tout cela mais cela faisait tout de même mal de l'entendre.

Il suivit le parcours de la larme avec une fascination perverse. Il approcha ses doigts du visage de Lilith, à travers les barreaux et ne s'étonna même pas de ne pas sentir d'énergie le repousser.

Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, toute colère effacée. Les yeux de Jareth semblaient ailleurs. Et en ce moment, elle avait même oublié Mérédith, gisant non loin de là, tuée par ce même homme. Lorsqu'il effleura sa joue, elle sentit un long frisson la parcourir. À part son Frère, personne n'avait jamais osé la toucher.

Jareth récupéra délicatement la larme et ramena son doigt à sa bouche, goûtant la tristesse de la Lumière du Soleil. Elle avait un goût de Paradis... Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si sa peau avait le même goût. Cette pensée fit émerger en lui un flot d'émotions qu'il pensait avoir oubliées depuis longtemps. Il mourrait d'envie de toucher cette peau dorée, cette peau interdite. De goûter ces lèvres et d'enfouir la tête dans ces longs cheveux.

Elle le regardait avec curiosité, tandis que ces yeux trahissaient des sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Bizarrement, elle avait envie de se pencher un peu plus. De savoir à quoi ressemblait son odeur. Lorsqu'il prit soudain une de ses mèches entre ses doigts, elle sursauta et sortit de sa transe.

"Ne me touche pas !" Dit-elle, retrouvant sa colère et reculant de quelques pas. "Tu as tué Mérédith."

Il sourit froidement et s'écarta des barreaux. Lui aussi s'était débarrassé de l'étrange enchantement qui s'était emparé d'eux.

"Elle est juste évanouie, idiote. Je l'aime bien cette vieille..." Dit-il avec un regard lointain.

Aussitôt, les nuages gris qui s'étaient amoncelés grâce au pouvoir de Lilith se dissipèrent, révélant un soleil radieux. Lilith se mit à rire. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle riait, le monde sembla plus radieux. Plusieurs cris d'animaux accompagnèrent son rire et des papillons aux couleurs vives vinrent jouer autour d'elle. Jareth observa cet étrange manège avec un certain détachement mais il ne pouvait nier que ce rire provoquait une étrange nostalgie en lui...

"Lilith !!" Cria une voix au loin.

La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt et put voir son frère, courant vers eux. Il avait l'air paniqué. Elle jeta un regard vers Jareth, mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Poussant un soupir, elle alla rejoindre son frère.

* * *

Bon, je pense que la suite ne viendra pas avant longtemps. Il faut être honnête cette histoire n'est pas vraiment ma priorité même si je l'aime beaucoup. Enfin, on verra comment les choses se dérouleront. Gros bisous à tous et merci pour votre soutien, bien que j'en sois vraiment indigne.

Manoa


End file.
